Après la nuit
by cullen15000
Summary: Edward Cullen, le PDG de La Cullen Corp., souffre... Il est seul. Elle l'a quitté pour un autre. Qui l'aidera à surmonter cette épreuve ? A résumé court - Chapitres courts (premier essai d'écriture) ALL HUMANS ... fiction complète.
1. Seul

_Euh .. Que dire ?_

_Bonjour ? _

_Je débute en écriture. C'est mon premier essai en solo (et avec **Edward Cullen** en plus). Vous comprenez mon angoisse._

_J'espère que cette histoire (assez courte je pense) qui trotte dans ma petite tête depuis plusieurs jours vous fera rêver autant que moi._

_Merci à **Tied**, mon amie, ma partenaire (de **Tiedcullen**) de l'écriture à 4 mains de Respire !, de m'avoir jetée par dessus le parapet du pont de l'aventure de l'écriture (avec elle comme élastique!). _

_Merci à **Mlca66**, ma conseillère, mon guide inestimable._

**Disclaimer : **

_Les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à Stéphanie **Meyer**, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément __de plaisir_.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 Seul **

_**Ambiance : **__**Coldplay - Clocks**_

_**Vendredi soir **_

Il faisait nuit. Ses pas résonnaient à peine sur le trottoir. D'une démarche lente mais assurée, il avançait, seul, dans le noir.

Les mains dans les poches de son jean, sans regarder personne, comme perdu dans ses pensées, il semblait isolé et soulagé de l'être. Les rares passants à l'heure tardive, se détournaient et s'écartaient de sa route lorsqu'ils devaient le croiser, comme si il n'était pas possible de l'aborder, comme si une distance devait exister pour le protéger d'une explosion de regardais, souffrant moi aussi, sa silhouette se voûter comme sous l'effet d'une douleur brusque.

Il continua ainsi, seul. Pendant une demi-heure, il s'éloigna peu à peu de l'immeuble voisin de celui qui abritait sa société, la Cullen Corp., sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait. De l'allure calme et désinvolte qui était la sienne depuis plusieurs années, il déambulait dans la nuit froide de décembre. Les rues proches de Central Park étaient quasiment désertes à cette heure et rien, ni personne ne paraissaient pouvoir retenir son attention.

Je le suivais discrètement à distance.

Soudainement il s'arrêta, releva brièvement la tête, comme attentif à un souvenir fugitif... Il semblait à l'écoute, en attente, de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Son attitude devint plus détendue, son corps se redressa.

Il laissa échapper un soupir qui brisa le silence. Il resserra alors vivement ses bras autour de son torse. Le froid de cette soirée de décembre paraissait enfin l'atteindre à travers la fine chemise de coton bleu nuit qui recouvrait sa musculature puissante et svelte. Aucun bruit ne troublait les environs. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passa sa main nerveusement dans sa chevelure indomptée, paraissant écarter ainsi des pensées irritantes.

Après quelques secondes de silence, il enfonça à nouveau rageusement ses poings dans ses poches et repartit cette fois d'un pas décidé refaisant le trajet en sens inverse, jetant à peine un œil à la silhouette massive de La faculté de Médecine du Mont Sinaï et de l'hôpital du même nom. Après avoir marché à une allure rapide et décidée quelques minutes, il stoppa à nouveau, à l'angle de la 101 ème et de la 5ème avenue et balaya de son regard émeraude les rues avoisinantes. Il salua d'un geste bref le gardien de nuit de l'immeuble d'où il était sorti il y a deux heures et se dirigea vers le parking souterrain.

D'un geste élégant et félin, il plia sa longue silhouette dans sa Volvo argentée et démarra rapidement.

La voiture s'éloigna dans l'obscurité. Je savais qu'il rentrait chez lui. Seul dans la nuit.

**_POV Edward _**

**Vendredi 3 mai**

Je sortis de l'immeuble agacé, en colère même. Encore une fois je n'avais pu rester calme.

******** Flash back – 6 heures plus tôt – Bureau Edward CULLEN –NY *******

_**« Non j'ai pas envie. Je veux juste rester tranquille au calme ». **_.. J'utilisais un ton ferme et décidé. Pour ne pas me faire avoir. Victoria était debout devant mon bureau. Ma secrétaire et amie pouvait parfois être très déterminée.

"_**Edward, c'est ce que tu me dis tous les jours. Tourne la page et sors un peu .Vois du monde. Éclate-toi. Il n'y aura que nous trois. Le resto est sympa et juste à côté tu n'as aucune excuse... Fais un effort, s'il te plaît ?" **_me dit Victoria, véhémente et suppliante à la fois en me regardant la tête inclinée sur le coté, impatiente, déjà persuadée que j'allais céder.

Vaincu, je me levais d'un mouvement souple et répondis en quittant la pièce pour aller me servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisinette jouxtant nos bureaux, histoire de garder mon calme.

"_**Ok mais si je me barre sans te dire au revoir ne m'en veux pas trop en ce moment.. je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur"**_

" **_Je n'avais pas remarqué_"**. Glissa-t-elle à voix basse une moue ironique sur les lèvres.

"_**Je t'ai entendu !" **_Je lâchais à mon tour en criant depuis la chambre, ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

A cause de Victoria, me voila encore obligé de sortir ce soir, de montrer en public ma tête et de plaquer sur mon visage un sourire faux.

Heureusement que James, son fiancé et mon collaborateur, serait là pour la modérer lui tenir compagnie. Depuis 3 ans que je les regardais évoluer ensemble et j'étais abasourdi de voir leur entente. Elle lui apportait le calme et la stabilité dont James avait besoin alors que de son côté, sa fantaisie et son esprit indépendant étaient dont Victoria manquait jusqu'ici. Ils se complétaient. Leur équilibre et bien être se ressentait dans leur travail ce dont je profitais sans vergogne.

Franchement, vu mon enthousiasme la soirée s'annonçait bien. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une bande de filles un peu excitées et je vais péter un câble comme aurait dit Emmett. Ne plus penser à Emmett. Stop. Je me changeais rapidement pour rejoindre mes collaborateurs

****** Fin flash back ******

Je m'enfonçais dans la nuit calme et froide. J'avais oubliée ma veste en cuir sur ma chaise en sortant précipitamment. Je frissonnais légèrement et glissais mes mains dans les poches de mon jean.

J'avançais sans but, espérant faire baisser la tension qui fait trembler encore mon corps. Quand est ce que je pourrais m'habituer à tout ce cirque ? Mes pensées prenaient un tour désagréable et je fronçais les sourcils serrant les dents.

Je décidais de continuer à marcher sans but, indifférent maintenant au monde qui m'entourait. Quand pourrais je être prêt à affronter la réalité en face trois semaines se sont écoulées que la nouvelle m'avait assommée. Je savais juste que j'étais à côté de mes pompes et que je blessais tous mes proches. Je n'avais même pas eu le courage de recontacter mes parents, ou ma sœur, Alice...encore moins mon frère. Comment leur dire, comment leur faire comprendre que je ne l'acceptais toujours pas ? Ma colère me submergea et j'eus envie de taper dans les réverbères comme un gosse. Je me crispais de tout mon corps intériorisant cette rage sans espoir.

Gérer CA et en plus ces bandes de furies. Non j'exagérais, mais je supportais de plus en plus mal ces femmes qui me regardaient avec avidité et ne voyaient que ce que je paraissais être : un homme avec une belle gueule et un corps qu'elles voulaient consommer. C'était effrayant, dégradant d'être poursuivi ainsi, comme un chat par une troupe de chiennes enragées.

Ce soir, elles étaient trois. Trois filles décidées à me donner leurs numéros et leurs adresses, à s'asseoir sur mes genoux. L'une d'elle avait même profité de la foule pour glisser sa main sur mes fesses. J'avais alors craqué et après l'avoir brutalement repoussée, j'étais sorti précipitamment ne supportant plus ces contacts agressifs.

Je ne souhaitais que me cacher. Me faire oublier le temps d'oublier moi même «ma rupture». Ces filles considéraient que le terrain était libre. Je n'étais pas une marchandise que l'on pouvait se refiler d'une fille à l'autre et mon corps n'était pas à ce point en manque de sexe pour que je me contente de la première venue ! De toute façon depuis quelques semaines de ce coté. Aucune réaction. Silence radio. J'esquissais dans la nuit un sourire amer. Si elles savaient ...

Ça j'avais déjà donné. Des nuits sans autre espoir ou envie qu'un soulagement des sens. C'était avant. Avant Bella.

Je sentis alors quelque chose, un bruit me surprit. Je m'arrêtais. J'écoutais. Bizarrement tous mes sens étaient à l'affût et je sentais les poils de mes bras se hérisser comme quand un danger approchait. Plus aucun bruit autour de moi.

J'étais seul. Une douleur soudaine dans ma poitrine m'obligea à resserrer mes bras autour de mon torse comme pour me protéger d'une soudaine attaque. Pourtant je ne ressentais aux alentours aucune agressivité.

L'odeur qui m'avait stoppée était sucrée et envoûtante. Je levais la tête, espérant localiser l'origine de cette fragrance. Mes nerfs semblaient se relâcher et la tension perpétuelle qui n'animait depuis presque un mois baissa. Je ne comprenais pas.

Il n'y avait vraiment personne. Seule cette senteur printanière curieuse en pleine hiver flottait dans l'air autour de moi. Je me passais machinalement les doigts dans les cheveux, frottant mon cuir chevelu, pour m'ôter cette sensation curieuse d'être épié par une personne bienveillante. Pourtant j'étais seul.

J'étais fatigué, sur le point de craquer encore une fois et je commençais sûrement à halluciner. Je laissais échapper un soupir d'agacement devant ma conduite puérile. Je replaçais mes mains dans mes poches et me remis difficilement en marche cherchant à m'éloigner rapidement de ce lieu. Cela ressemblait à une fuite mais ce que je faisais ressemblait à une fuite depuis longtemps déjà. Je retournais chercher ma voiture. Direction la maison. J'avais froid maintenant et cette nuit ne me valait rien.

J'étais seul.

Quinze minutes plus tard j'étais chez moi, j'envoyais rapidement un message à Victoria pour m'excuser de mon départ brutal. Je savais qu'elle comprendrait.

Seul dans ma douche, je laissais couler l'eau chaude sur mon corps pour tenter de détendre les nœuds qui raidissent ma nuque et mes muscles. Appuyé en avant, les deux mains sur le mur, le front contre le carrelage, je refusais de laisser mes pensées errer vers elle à nouveau. L'eau s'écoulait lentement sur moi, sur mon dos raidi et mes cuisses tendues. Sur mon visage noyant les larmes qui refusaient de sortir.

Il fallait tourner la page. Définitivement. Elle me l'avait dit. Je le savais. Ma raison le savait. Mon corps le savait. Seul mon cœur n'avait pas encore déclaré forfait. Il me faudrait du temps.

Bella s'était mariée avec Emmett. Emmett était marié avec Bella.

Ces idées tournent à toute allure dans ma tête et je serrais les poings, un grondement s'échappa de ma poitrine douloureuse.

Je sortis de la douche pour couper court à tout ça et je m'entourais la taille d'une serviette blanche. En regardant mon visage dans le miroir je croisais des yeux verts, sombres et agressifs, une barbe mal taillée et la trace sur mon arcade sourcilière du coup de poing d'Emmett. La colère qui s'était apaisée dans la rue revenait en force.

J'essayais de relativiser, de maîtriser ma rage. Je m'essuyais rapidement le visage, plaçant une serviette autour de mon cou avant de sortir de la salle de bain pour me diriger vers mon lit.

Soudain cette odeur sucrée, apaisante et enivrante à nouveau me parvint. Mes muscles dorsaux se relâchèrent immédiatement comme après un massage. Le calme m'envahit peu à peu.

Enfin détendu je m'assis sur lit et enfilais machinalement un boxer. Épuisé, comme dirigé par un autre, je m'allongeais entre mes draps parfumés recherchant et trouvant pour la première fois depuis longtemps l'oubli dans le sommeil.

* * *

_A bientôt pour la suite .. si vous le voulez bien ;)_

_PS : Si vous avez comme un gout de "déjà vu" sur ce chapitre c'est assez normal... c'est que vous êtes attentives... et que vous avez lu le Prologue de "Respire !" _

_Cullen - angoissée _


	2. Cauchemars

**_Coucou, encore moi … _**

_Votre accueil m'a envoyé sur un nuage très très haut dans le ciel ! _

_J'arrive pas à redescendre..J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne pour les reviews .. je découvre le système.. _

_Alors je publie vite le chapitre deux … _

_Très court lui aussi _

_Pas très joyeux …_

_Merci à **Tied**, mon amie, ma partenaire pour nos moments de folies et ses OMG !  
_

_Merci à **Mlca66 **__**et à Louise Malone ** pour leurs encouragements _

**Disclaimer :**

_Les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à Stéphanie **Meyer**, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément __de plaisir _avec eux...) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existé n'est pas tout à fait fortuite...

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cauchemars **

_**Ambiance : Radiohead - Creep**_

**Vendredi Soir **

**_POV Edward _**

La nuit était avancée quand je me réveillais, je regardais l'heure. Le réveil luminescent annonçait trois heures dix. Je me frottais les tempes, encore ensommeillé.

Le calme était derrière moi.

Par expérience, je savais que si je me rendormais, le cauchemar viendrait.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et allumais une cigarette dans l'espoir de chasser mes pensées amères et les fantômes qui rodaient autour de moi. C'était carrément une mauvaise habitude. Esmé et Carlisle, mes parents m'en rabattaient les oreilles depuis douze ans… Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour arrêter... Ce n'était jamais le bon moment. Je saisis un dossier sur ma table de nuit. Il y en avait toujours un depuis qu'elle était partie. Le travail était un bon dérivatif. Mon travail était très prenant et il m'était indispensable.

Ayant créé il y a cinq ans, à l'âge de vingt-deux ans, ma propre société de publicité, puis l'avoir fait croître avec succès, je ne pouvais pas laisser à d'autres la responsabilité de la direction et des orientations de la Cullen Corp., mon bébé en quelque sorte. Maintenant, encore plus qu'avant ce bébé là était toute ma vie.

Je me plongeais résolument dans les colonnes de chiffres du bilan comptable mensuel que Victoria m'avait préparé.

De quoi alimenter mes insomnies et faire fuir mon éternel cauchemar. Je l'espérais.

Je me tournais et retournais dans mon lit.

J'avais chaud.

J'étais chez moi. Au moi.

Je sentais que mon sommeil était lourd. Tourmenté. Encore. Je voulais me réveiller, me lever.

J'entendis Bella quitter son bureau, elle devait avoir fini ses révisions. J'attendais comme toujours, avec impatience, qu'elle me rejoigne afin de profiter de la chaleur de son corps.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, elle travaillait tard. Quand je me réveillais, seul dans notre lit, le matin, je la retrouvais toujours endormie tranquillement sur le canapé du salon, la télévision encore allumée, le volume baissé au maximum. Je sortais alors faire mon footing quotidien puis enchaînais une nouvelle longue journée au bureau.

Le soir, lorsque je rentrais après avoir dîné sur le pouce avec mes collaborateurs lors de réunions tardives épuisantes, elle était là, dans son bureau et m'adressait un petit sourire tranquille avant de retourner à son travail.

Je me couchais alors l'attendant. C'était devenu notre petite routine…

En y réfléchissant cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas rejoint notre lit.

Je voulais me lever pour la décider à venir mais un poids sur ma poitrine me retenait dans mon lit froid.

Je me tournais encore.

J'entendais des paroles dans la cuisine. Je descendais l'escalier dans le noir. Pas à pas. Lourdement. J'étais derrière la porte de cette cuisine et hésitais encore à tourner la poignée. Ouvrir la porte sur une autre vie.

Les paroles traversèrent sans problème le bois et malgré les chuchotements de Bella et d'Emmett, leur conversation me parvint.

_- Il doit le savoir..._

_- Il faut lui dire..._

_- Pourquoi attendre encore ?_

_- Je ne veux plus attendre... _

_- Ne plus nous cacher..._

_- Ne plus lui cacher..._

Ces mots sans aucun sens arrivaient brouillés, comme déformés à mes oreilles.

Mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à analyser la situation.

Les voix étaient métalliques, lointaines.

J'ouvris la porte. Ils étaient dans le salon de mes parents.

Je les voyais : Emmett, mon frère et Bella, ma compagne. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Leurs fronts se touchant. Leurs lèvres se frôlant. Leurs mains s'enlaçant.

NON.

Ma bouche hurla. Mon corps se jeta en avant. Sans réfléchir.

Mes bras arrachèrent Bella de son étreinte.

Mes poings partirent vers lui. Frappant violemment l'homme qui me volait ma compagne. Mon œil reçut un coup, mon ventre aussi... Je m'effondrais sur le sol. Le cœur déchiré, trahi. Sans espoir. Un instant avait suffi pour détruire tout ce en quoi je croyais.

Ma famille, mon frère m'avaient trahi et celle qui partageait ma vie, celle à qui j'avais ouvert mon cœur appartenait à un autre.

Je les voyais, tous deux là devant moi, ils me souriaient et m'expliquaient leur amour. Leurs paroles ne me parvenaient pas mais leurs gestes suffisaient à comprendre leur lien.

Et chacun d'eux était un poignard dans mon cœur de frère et ma fierté d'homme.

Mes parents, ma sœur Alice et Jasper étaient là aussi, autour de moi, ils me fixaient. Avec pitié. Je ne voulais pas ceci. Je ne pouvais plus les regarder. Ils devaient le savoir. Ils m'avaient menti ! Tous !

J'étais à nouveau debout derrière cette porte.

J'avais peur. Peur de l'ouvrir. Je savais que derrière elle, ma vie changerait à jamais.

Je courus alors vers l'entrée de la maison et m'enfuis dans la nuit.

Je marchais sans même réfléchir. Je n'étais capable de rien d'autre. Il fallait que je bouge.

J'avançais, j'avançais encore, j'avançais toujours

Fuyant leur trahison.

Fuyant ma vie.

Comme tous les soirs.

Encore et encore. Tous les soirs.

Cette porte et moi qui fuis. Loin. Seul dans la nuit.

Dehors dans le froid je marchais dans la rue.

Sans but. Les mains dans les poches.

Perdu.

Le sang coulait sur mes joues.

Ne pas penser à elle, à eux, pour ne pas libérer le monstre griffu qui était tapi en moi.

Une douleur surprenante me coupa le souffle. Mes bras entouraient mon torse pour retenir mon corps d'exploser, pour tenter de refermer ce grand trou aux lèvres béantes creusé dans ma poitrine. Je haletais, la tête me tournait .Mes mains glacées me donnaient l'impression d'être bleues. Mon cœur devait battre mais je ne l'entendais pas.

C'est alors qu'elle m'appela.

Pour la première fois.

Quelqu'un prononçait mon prénom.

Quelqu'un allait m'indiquer le chemin. Je ralentis. Je la sentis… Mon inconnue, cette présence.

Cette odeur envoûtante, printanière, à nouveau, apaisante m'entourait et me calmait.

Allongé dans mon lit, à New-York, des mains douces essuyaient mes larmes et apaisaient mon cœur. Le parfum enivrant m'envoûta. Un drap frais fut remonté sur mon corps et ma tête a enfin trouvée une place confortable contre l'oreiller. Une voix douce et attentive murmurait inlassablement mon nom comme une berceuse. Un souffle s'approcha de moi et des lèvres légères et chaudes effleurèrent mon front. Je souris paresseusement sous la caresse.

Mon cœur et ma respiration retrouvèrent alors un rythme normal.

* * *

_Voila. C'est tout …. A mardi prochain si vous le voulez bien …._

_Cullen (toujours angoissée.. )_


	3. Une lettre

_Bonjour à toutes celles qui me lisent_

_Mardi, jour de publication._

_J'ai pas trop le moral, aujourd'hui, et écrire me fait du bien. Peut-être que la proximité des personnages de Twilight y est pour quelque chose…_

_J'espère que lire vous fera du bien aussi…. D'ailleurs il est question ici de lecture et d'écriture…_

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une trace de leur lecture. Une review …même courte ça redonne confiance…_

_Merci à ****__Tiedtothehandsthatholdyou_, mon amie, ma partenaire (de _**Tiedcullen**__) d'être..elle d'être là .. et de VIVRE son aventure…et de me relire. Bon voyage ma fille !  
_

_Merci à __**Mlca66**__, mon guide toujours, ma beta aussi parfois , qui me remet la tête sur les épaules quand elle part un peu trop loin._

**Disclaimer :**

_Les personnages de __**Twilight**__ appartiennent à Stéphanie __**Meyer**__, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite.._.

_Bonne lecture_

_Cullen._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 ...Une lettre **

**Samedi 4 mai**

**_POV Edward _**

_Ambiance : Breathe Me - Sia_

Le soleil entrait dans la chambre lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Il était dix heures ! Abasourdi, je m'assis brutalement sur mon lit.

Je ne m'étais pas réveillé aussi tard … depuis plus d'un mois.

Les feuilles de mon dossier comptable jonchaient le sol autour du lit.

Je me souvenais d'avoir fait encore ce même cauchemar. Le cauchemar habituel. Comme toutes les nuits depuis un mois. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne m'étais pas réveillé en sueur et tremblant d'angoisse. Avec un sentiment de solitude et de honte.

Cette nuit avait été différente.

Comme si quelqu'un avait été là, veillant sur moi. Avec moi. Dans cette chambre.

Je fis courir mon regard d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce. Personne.

_Qui aurait pu être là ? _

Je ne voyais plus personne en dehors de mon travail. Même Alice, ma sœur, ne m'avait pas rendu visite depuis ce fameux jour. Parce que je ne le voulais pas. Et Rosalie, mon amie d'enfance, était en voyage de noces (elle aussi !) en Italie avec Jacob Black, son avocat de mari. Ce ne pouvait donc pas être elles. De toute façon, je me souvenais parfaitement d'avoir, comme toujours, verrouillé la porte de la maison de l'intérieur. Et ce parfum…. n'était pas le leur.

Les souvenirs de la nuit me revenaient peu à peu...

La douleur du cauchemar d'abord. La rage et les coups de poings échangés. Le sang et la solitude dans la nuit.

Puis d'autres souvenirs : la douceur des mains et des paroles de cette inconnue. Ces gestes sur ma peau, à peine esquissés, si doux et attentionnés. Son parfum doux et frais. La sensualité des sensations qui m'envahirent à ses pensées ne fut pas sans conséquences. Mon corps, endormi depuis plusieurs semaines, se manifesta, étonnamment, à ce moment. Le souvenir de cette inconnue semblait durcir une certaine partie de mon anatomie.

_Tout n'est pas perdu, _pensai-je, ironique.

Aurais-je rêvé ?

Déjà, la nuit dernière, j'avais eu cette sorte… d'hallucination dans la rue.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une hallucination puisque je n'avais rien « vu ». Juste senti. Une odeur de femme et une présence apaisante. Voilà que maintenant je ressentais cela chez moi aussi. James avait sûrement raison. Cette histoire me tapait sur le système, et j'étais bon pour l'asile si rien ne se passait, si je ne réagissais pas.

Et pourtant je ne voulais rien faire. Juste continuer mon travail et ma vie routinière. Comme si Bella et Emmett n'avaient pas égoïstement tout détruit. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas existé.

Je leur souhaitais bien du bonheur dans leur vie. Je souriais de moi-même, désabusé.

Je me levai et allai, en boxer, dans la salle de bains.

Je m'observai sans complaisance. Je savais que je plaisais aux femmes. Un peu trop même pour ma tranquillité. Le comportement des trois filles de la veille en était un exemple parfait !

Une silhouette que je qualifiais de correcte, svelte, musclée, que j'entretenais par un footing quotidien et des sorties sportives régulières avec Emmett. Avant.

Un visage aux traits réguliers, décidés, les yeux vert émeraude de ma mère Esmée et la mâchoire décidée de mon père, Carlisle.

Rosalie disait que j'étais « un Apollon né pour rendre addict toutes les femmes » et elle rajoutait « son pendant masculin à elle ». Avec sa modestie habituelle.

Sans m'attarder sur mes joues mal rasées ou les cernes sous mes yeux, je me rafraichis rapidement et lissai brièvement avec mes doigts ma chevelure cuivrée. Indisciplinée. Trop longue aussi. Je notai que Victoria devrait me prendre un rendez-vous chez le coiffeur. C'était Bella qui me coupait les cheveux avant. Avant.

Dans la cuisine, je cherchai dans les placards quelque chose pour déjeuner. Plus de café. Plus de lait. Plus rien. Je n'avais pas fait les courses. Non plus.

_Voici déjà un objectif réalisable pour ce samedi._

_Se motiver pour aller remplir un caddy dans un supermarché bondé._

Samedi pour moi équivalait maintenant à une longue journée vide qu'il fallait remplir.

Je repérai dans le frigo deux canettes de bière, un reste (moisi) de lasagnes et un yaourt…

_Je n'allais quand même pas déjeuner à la bière ?_

Non pas encore. J'avalai le yaourt comme on prend un médicament et retournai vers ma chambre pour m'habiller. Un survêtement gris et un tee-shirt noir feraient l'affaire pour cette journée à la maison. Je me demandai alors s'il était trop tard pour faire un footing ? Je n'avais pas couru depuis un mois. Cette envie avait disparu avec le reste.

_Il faut se reprendre en main, Cullen et vite ! _

_Le soleil brille, les oiseaux chantent ….La vie est …_

_Quelle blague ! _

De toute façon, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire.

Je pris mon IPod et chaussai mes tennis avant de sortir en verrouillant la porte derrière moi.

Une heure plus tard, transpirant et à bout de souffle je me trainai jusqu'à ma porte. Putain ! Un mois d'inactivité et de cigarettes et mon corps semblait démoli. !

_Eh bien, Edward, il y a du travail pour reprendre le dessus._

Reprendre le dessus. Pourquoi ? Pour qui ?

Après une douche rapide, je m'assis dans le salon, vanné, sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. La matinée était juste achevée et un long week-end d'inactivité se profilait. Sans Bella. Sans ma famille.

Je fronçai les sourcils en apercevant une enveloppe mauve sur la table basse .Je me penchai rapidement et la saisis.

Je ne l'avais pas vue la veille. Cette enveloppe n'était pas là, j'en étais certain. Qui était entré chez moi en mon absence ? Je fis rapidement le rapport avec ma « visiteuse nocturne ».

Etait-elle réelle ?

M'avait-elle laissé une trace concrète de son passage ?

Je rapprochai l'enveloppe de mon visage et, à nouveau, sentis cette odeur printanière qui m'avait frappé déjà plusieurs fois cette nuit. C'était elle.

Indécis, je m'assis à nouveau sur le canapé puis m'allongeai, la lettre parfumée me brûlant les doigts.

Prenant ma décision je déchirai d'un geste rapide l'enveloppe...

Un feuillet, mauve lui aussi, en tomba.

Je me mis à lire, avec curiosité, la page manuscrite que couvrait une écriture fine, brouillonne et définitivement féminine.

_ Sia ~ I Go To Sleep_

_Cher Edward, _

_Me permets-tu de t'appeler ainsi ? C'est ainsi que je te nomme dans mes rêves. C'est ainsi que je souhaiterais t'appeler, chaque nuit, lorsque je m'approcherais de toi, pour me glisser au creux de tes bras protecteurs._

_Hier, ta solitude et ta rage dans la nuit froide m'ont anéantie. Ton courage pour résister à l'adversité m'a coupé le souffle. _

_Ta souffrance me déchire le cœur. Donne-la-moi et oublie..._

_Résiste encore ... la fin de tes souffrances est proche. Je le sens. Je le sais. _

_De cette situation, un nouveau toi, encore plus fort, encore plus sensible renaîtra. Ce sera TOI. Ta personnalité. Tu auras vaincu tes démons, tous tes démons._

_Mais n'oublie pas : le monde autour de toi n'est pas qu'adversité et trahison. Puise à nouveau du courage dans l'aide de ceux et celles qui te la proposent. Ne les rejettent pas…_

_Ce matin, dans ton salon, je t'écris. Enfin, j'ose. Tu es là, à coté, endormi paisiblement._

_Durant cette nuit magique, j'ai fait le vœu de pouvoir apaiser ta douleur et ton souffle. Mes mains ont semblé te donner enfin le repos tant mérité._

_Je chérirai à jamais cet instant où ton corps abandonné s'est enfin détendu, où tes poings se sont desserrés. Cet instant où ta bouche a esquissé un sourire de bonheur dans ton rêve lorsque mes lèvres audacieuses et tremblantes ont enfin effleuré ton front._

_Je garde sur elles le souvenir de ton parfum et de la douceur de ta peau tiède._

_Je souhaiterais pouvoir te rencontrer dans la rue et me présenter à toi mais je ne le peux. _

_J'ai choisi la solution facile, cachée, de me découvrir à toi par l'intermédiaire de lettres. De te faire connaitre peu à peu mes passions et mes rêves… en espérant qu'un jour, un jour tu t'ouvriras à moi. _

_Aujourd'hui, la passion que je souhaite partager avec toi est liée indirectement à cette lettre … Je suis totalement et irrémédiablement passionnée … par la lecture et le pouvoir des mots. _

_Connais-tu le plaisir de lire ? _

_De te perdre des heures entières dans la vie d'un personnage de fiction ? _

_De lever les yeux dans la rue ne sachant plus où tu es, perdu dans les souvenirs d'un roman ? _

_De penser sentir ou reconnaitre un de ces êtres virtuels auxquels tu t'es attaché ? _

_D'éprouver, de partager des émotions différentes ?_

_Devenir autre... ?_

_Lorsque je cède à cette passion, un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, je me sens vivre à nouveau. _

_Les larmes s'échappent alors de mes yeux et nettoient ma vie de ses regrets. _

_Mes lectures m'aident à faire mes choix._

_C'est ainsi que j'ose enfin aujourd'hui t'écrire._

_Les romans m'ont appris, entre autres choses importantes, que, lorsque deux personnes sont destinées l'une à l'autre, les différences, toutes les différences s'effacent, et même si l'on résiste, la force de l'amour suffit à sauver le bonheur._

_Je te souhaite le plaisir de te libérer, d'oublier, dans la lecture, les douleurs de ta vie et d'apprendre en même temps, un peu plus, qui tu es et ce que tu peux ETRE. _

_Pour finir, je voudrais aussi partager ces quelques paroles, partager ce pouvoir des mots, et te confier : _

When I look up from my pillow

_Quand je me relève de mon oreiller_

I dream you are there with me

_Je rêve que tu es à mes côtés_

Though you are far away

_Bien que tu sois très loin_

I know you'll always be near to me

_Je sais que tu seras toujours près de moi_

I go to sleep

_Je vais dormir_

And imagine that you're there with me

_Et j'imagine que tu es là avec moi_

I go to sleep

_Je vais dormir_

And imagine that you're there with me

_Et j'imagine que tu es là avec moi_

_ Je serais pour toi. Pour toujours_.

_ Une fidèle amie. Pour toujours._

Le feuillet parfumé m'échappa et tomba sur le sol. Je me baissais pour le ramasser et m'allongeai, le tenant contre mon torse, songeur. Avant de le relire avidement une nouvelle fois, de peur d'avoir rêvé ces mots.

Touché. Emu. Ce mystère, entretenu par cette feuille légère, par cette femme inconnue, m'apportait soudain une bouffée d'oxygène. Une porte de sortie.

Dans ce tunnel sombre et routinier qu'était devenue ma vie, je voyais enfin une lueur de curiosité et de mystère qui me réveillait

Mille questions envahissaient ma tête.

Qui était cette femme ? Que me voulait-elle ? Comment savait-elle toutes ces choses sur moi ? Recevrais-je une seconde lettre ? Où et quand ?

Mon esprit analytique commença à rechercher toutes les solutions.

Lister toutes les femmes que je connaissais et qui me connaissaient suffisamment pour écrire ceci. Elles ne devaient pas être si nombreuses.

J'essayai aussi de trouver des éléments de preuves me permettant de tester mes hypothèses. Pour commencer, je pouvais contacter la société de sécurité pour savoir qui avait accès à la résidence, et à ma villa. Je n'avais que peu d'éléments mais j'avais un nouveau défi.

Le week-end s'annonçait enfin intéressant …

* * *

_Voila pour cette semaine…Un Edward songeur, un peu moins K.O., à nouveau sur le qui-vive…._

_Des hypothèses ? J'adore les lire…._

_A mardi prochain si vous le voulez toujours ) _

_Bonnes et nombreuses lectures sur FF et ailleurs…_

_Cullen15000_


	4. Guérir

_Bonjour à tous/toutes !_

_Mardi, déjà ?_

_Un nouveau chapitre de ma petite histoire .Qui prend une grande place dans ma vie. C'est ..curieux de voir « mes » personnages qui prennent le contrôle de mon clavier pour dire ...ce qu'ils ont à dire. (C'est eux qui allongent mes chapitres ! )_

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une trace de leur lecture. C'est toujours un petit bonheur de lire vos réactions. J'espère avoir répondu à toutes. Quelques réactions intriguées, amusées ou scandalisées par le mariage de Bella avec Emmett et celui de Rosalie avec Jacob… A suivre._

_Comme souvent, j'indique ici les musiques qui m'ont aidées à écrire …_

_Comme chaque semaine, un merci tout spécial pour Tied , mon « binôme » cannois (d'adoption !) avec qui je passe des journées (et quelques nuits) à tapoter sur mon clavier en me droguant musicalement.. _

_Merci encore et toujours à __**Mlca66**__, qui n'obtiendra peut être pas ce qu'elle souhaite même en me menaçant d'un enfer particulièrement HORRIBLE._

_**Disclaimer :**_

_Les personnages de __**Twilight**__ appartiennent à Stéphanie __**Meyer**__, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite..__._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Guérir**

_**Dimanche 5 mai **_

**POV Esmée**

Il y a trois semaines, ma famille s'était brisée avec le cœur de mon fils.

J'aimais Bella et ce jour-là elle avait été la cause de notre fracture.

Je secouai la tête, refoulant mes pensées et sortis de la cuisine.

Ce soir, nous mangions à la maison, avec Jasper, mon gendre, et Alice, ma fille. En petit comité, malheureusement.

Le repas s'achevait et j'apportai ma tarte au citron. L'accueil du dessert préféré d'Emmett et Edward fut …sombre. Leur absence alourdissait l'atmosphère. Bien entendu Edward n'avait répondu ni à mon appel ni à mon message concernant mon invitation à ce repas. Emmett était à Seattle, avec Bella.

Je n'avais pas pu, pourtant, m'empêcher de faire cette malheureuse tarte. Je m'assis tristement. Alice me regarda, elle échangea un regard avec son mari, puis posa sa main sur la mienne. Son soutien discret me fit sourire. Elle était si calme.

- Esmée, tu le sais, il reviendra. Ils reviendront. Il faut du temps à Edward. C'est tout, m'avait dit Jasper, pour la vingtième fois au moins depuis trois semaines.

- Il a toujours été comme ça, s'isolant pour régler ses problèmes. Tu te souviens lorsqu'il hésitait entre deux cursus universitaire ? Avait renchéri Carlisle, me souriant.

La longue période durant laquelle Edward avait pesé le pour et le contre entre une formation de musicologie et des études de médecine me revint à l'esprit : pendant trois mois il n'avait presque pas échangé un mot avec nous. Puis un matin, au petit déjeuner, entre deux pancakes, il avait annoncé s'être inscrit en droit.

- Oui je le sais, mais même si il ne nous parlait pas, adolescent, de ses problèmes, préférant les régler seul, je savais qu'il avait autour de lui Alice, Rose et Jazz. Et Em'. Là, il refuse de nous parler. Comme si nous étions responsables ou coupables. Comme si nous l'abandonnions.

Mon cœur se serrait en pensant à mon jeune fils solitaire. Jasper prit la parole à nouveau. Ce grand jeune homme blond et calme, que je connaissais depuis son enfance, me rassurait. Il avait fait de brillantes études de médecine et exerçait depuis peu en tant que psychiatre. Il connaissait Edward presque mieux que moi et son avis était important pour tous.

- J'ai cherché à le joindre plusieurs fois, ainsi qu'Alice. Il ne veut pas me parler. Il n'est pas prêt. Je préfère éviter de me souvenir des mots qu'il a employés pour m'envoyer balader il y a vingt jours…

Il grimaça comiquement puis continua.

- La « révélation » de Bella a été un choc pour lui. Il pense que nous sommes plus ou moins consciemment complices. Il faut lui laisser un peu d'espace. Seule Rosalie, qui n'était pas présente ce soir-là, a pu lui parler une fois au téléphone. C'est ce qu'il lui a demandé. Du temps. Nous savons tous aussi que c'est très difficile pour Em'. Même si la situation est différente pour lui. Pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire de plus pour eux. Ils savent l'un et l'autre que nous sommes là.

- Ils sont forts et régleront ce conflit, j'en suis sûr, avait poursuivi Carlisle. Esmée, je mange la part d'Emmett, il m'a donné la permission ce matin au téléphone !

Je souris devant la tentative de mon mari pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Le repas se termina rapidement. Alice et moi parlions peu, chipotant notre dessert, seuls les deux médecins de la famille discutaient boutique.

Une heure plus tard, ils rentraient chez eux et Carlisle m'embrassa avant de partir à l'hôpital pour une nuit de garde.

**_Ambiance : Deep Purple - Perfect Strangers_**

Seule dans ma chambre, je tentai encore une fois de joindre mon fils. En vain. La sonnerie retentit une dizaine de fois avant que je n'entende la voix claire d'Edward, sur son répondeur, m'invitant à laisser un message. Encore une fois.

- Edward, c'est maman… je souhaitais avoir de tes nouvelles. Alice, Jasper et ton père se joignent à moi pour t'embrasser. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit. Je pense à toi. Appelle-moi dès que tu le souhaites. Nous sommes …là pour toi. Tu nous manques.

Je posai lentement le téléphone sur la table de nuit, répugnant à perdre le contact avec Edward.

Je repensai à cette soirée d'avril durant laquelle Bella avait brisé notre famille, sans le vouloir vraiment.

***********Flash back – Avril – Salon de la Villa Cullen**************

Elle était la compagne d'Edward depuis trois mois seulement, et j'avais rarement vu mon fils aussi heureux.

Peu bavards sur leur vie privée, je savais juste qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés un soir de janvier, un des rares soirs où Emmett avait réussi à le faire sortir de son bureau.

Edward, à 28 ans, était le PDG de sa multinationale. Celle-ci était son bébé, sa vie et il mettait rarement le pied hors de son bureau, à part pour nous rendre visite. Emmett était, lui, plutôt boute-en-train. Il exerçait, cette année, son métier d'entraîneur sportif dans un grand lycée et cette vie au grand air et au contact des jeunes lui convenait tout à fait.

Ce soir-là, Emmett et lui participaient à un spectacle au profit d'une œuvre caritative. Emmett à la batterie, Edward au piano et Jasper à la basse. Leur trio fonctionnait bien. Ils se connaissaient si bien. Depuis si longtemps.

Jasper et sa sœur jumelle, Rosalie, avaient été élevés quasiment avec mes enfants. Lorsqu'Alice et lui s'étaient subitement rapprochés il y a cinq ans, dès la majorité de celle-ci en fait, il avait été évident pour tous que notre fils « adoptif » allait entrer dans la famille. Jasper parlait peu, mais nous savions que sa décision était prise irrévocablement : Alice serait sa femme. Et le trio musical se reformait parfois le temps d'un spectacle.

Bella était présente à ce spectacle. La suite, nous ne l'avons connue que lorsqu'il nous l'a présentée comme sa compagne, sept jours après seulement. Edward était ainsi. Il prenait seul ses décisions, parfois à la vitesse de l'éclair, mais toujours après maintes réflexions intérieures. Et les autres devaient le suivre.

Bella semblait éblouie et perdue à la fois dans le tourbillon « Edward ».

Emmett se tenait en retrait, calme et silencieux, ce qui aurait dû m'inquiéter.

Il y a trois semaines, dans notre salon, Bella, après nous avoir tous réunis, a rompu le silence debout, face à nous, Emmett et sa large silhouette protectrice derrière elle.

Elle nous a annoncé, en regardant douloureusement Edward dans les yeux, son mariage. Avec Emmett.

Il s'était alors rapproché d'elle et, dans un geste tendre que je ne lui avais jamais vu, lui avait légèrement frôlé le dos, comme un geste de soutien.

Je savais qu'elle avait quitté la maison d'Edward sans explication, une semaine avant.

Je savais que celui-ci était inquiet.

Je savais qu'Emmett me cachait quelque chose depuis peu de temps...

Et je savais qu'elle était triste, malheureuse et indécise depuis plusieurs jours.

Mais jamais, jamais je n'aurais imaginé ceci.

Jamais.

Bella et Emmett s'étaient mariés.

La foudre était tombée là. Au milieu de mon salon. Et nous attendions. Silencieux. Statufiés.

J'étais paralysée par cette nouvelle, ainsi qu'Alice, ma fille dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Bella, épuisée nerveusement, ne tenait plus debout et mon fils Emmett, son …mari (_oh mon dieu_ !), la soutenait doucement.

Je compris soudain pourquoi ils avaient choisi de l'annoncer ainsi à toute la famille en même temps.

Emmett était inquiet, nerveux, il se tenait les bras croisés, très proche de Bella. Sa carrure athlétique, tendue, la dominait et était prête à la défendre en cas de besoin, même contre son frère. Ils se regardaient en silence. Leur yeux s'affrontaient, pleins de rage et de douleur d'un côté, emplis de détermination, et de regrets de l'autre.

Carlisle et Jasper, se rapprochèrent d'Edward. Pas assez vite.

Il bondit et écarta Bella vivement de sa main, l'éloignant ainsi d'Emmett. Elle tomba dans mes bras. Il se jeta alors de toutes ses forces contre son frère et ses poings atteignirent son visage. Celui-ci se contenta de se protéger dans un premier temps mais, sous les assauts furieux d'Edward, il lui envoya à son tour son poing dans l'œil. Le sang coulait. Quelques secondes seulement s'étaient écoulées.

En silence.

Aucun mot, aucun cri. Le silence des 2 frères était insupportable.

Edward jetait sa colère et sa douleur dans la bataille, il semblait incapable de raisonner et seul un instinct féroce le dirigeait. Contre son frère. Contre celui qui l'avait trahi.

Les forces de Carlisle et Jasper suffirent à peine à le faire reculer, pour l'asseoir de force dans un fauteuil. La scène n'avait pas duré plus d'une minute.

Je plaçai alors Bella dans les bras d'Alice et m'approchai de mon fils. Je pris son visage en sang dans mes mains et observai sa face tourmentée et ses yeux fermés. Je le serrai contre mon cœur en murmurant des mots de réconfort, de mots de mère, des mots sans aucun sens, espérant ainsi lui permettre de reprendre un peu son souffle, et ses esprits.

Je ne vis pas Bella et Emmett sortir, raccompagnés par Jasper et Alice. Carlisle et moi restions près de notre fils. Ensemble, nous espérions lui apporter notre aide.

Il s'était levé, sa belle silhouette voûtée, vaincue et avait regardé autour de lui lentement, comme pour vérifier la réalité de ce moment.

Puis il était parti sans avoir prononcé une seule parole, sans même nous regarder…

**_**** Fin du Flash back****_**

Depuis trois semaines je ne l'avais pas revu.

Il travaillait. J'avais appelé sa secrétaire, Victoria, qui m'avait confirmé qu'il ne s'était absenté qu'une journée. Elle avait été réticente à m'en dire plus. C'était une amie d'Edward, elle l'aiderait de son mieux. Je lui faisais confiance pour me contacter en cas de problème.

Emmett était passé à la maison le lendemain, seul, pour nous expliquer la situation plus clairement. Nous avions compris. A défaut de l'excuser, de les excuser.

Ils avaient décidé avec Bella de quitter New-York pour s'installer à Seattle, où Bella avait obtenu une première nomination à un poste d'enseignante dans un lycée de la ville. Ils déménageraient dès le mois de juillet. Dès qu'ils auraient trouvé un logement. Ils partaient d'ailleurs tous les deux, pour quelques jours pour commencer à chercher

Mais Edward souffrait et ne laissait personne l'aider. Malgré plusieurs tentatives, il n'avait répondu à aucun de mes appels, et, lorsque j'étais passée chez lui, j'avais trouvé porte close. Il semblait décidé à vivre seul cette épreuve, sans notre aide ni notre soutien.

Depuis trois semaines, je cherchais un moyen de reprendre contact avec Edward, il était temps de faire quelque chose. De ne pas le laisser s'enfermer dans une vie de colère. Il devait essayer de savoir, de comprendre, pour pouvoir avancer.

**POV Edward **

_**lundi 06 mai **_

**_Ambiance : Muse – Madness _**

Une nouvelle journée s'achevait. Une journée presque comme les autres. .

Je m'étais réveillé, une fois encore, calmement. Le cauchemar était revenu, comme toutes les nuits, certes, mais ma souffrance était lointaine, comme assourdie. Je sentais toujours ce parfum délicat autour de moi.

Mon regard avait filé instinctivement sur la table basse du salon, espérant voir une autre enveloppe mauve.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de soupirer en constatant l'absence du moindre papier sur la table ou ailleurs.

Le week-end avait été...curieux. Mes réflexions n'avaient mené à rien, mais le temps s'était écoulé moins douloureusement que d'habitude. Ma mère avait laissé un message. Elle était triste. Mais je n'avais pas pu répondre.

Au bureau, comme d'habitude, j'avais présidé différentes réunions, rencontré plusieurs partenaires ou clients. Comme d'habitude. Mais c'était…différent. La rage qui m'habitait depuis plusieurs semaines était à l'arrière plan. Mon esprit curieux se fixait à présent sur une autre énigme. : D'où provenait cette enveloppe?

Qui était cette "amie" qui paraissait si bien me connaître ? A quelle femme appartenait ce parfum envoûtant ? Qui avait le pouvoir de m'apaiser ?

Toute la journée, je recherchai, parmi mes collaboratrices et parmi les passantes, celle qui pourrait être ...

La diversion était agréable...

A vingt heure, mon travail achevé, j'étais assis seul à mon bureau, dans les locaux désertés de la Cullen Corporation, détendu. J'envisageai alors d'appeler mes parents. Pour la première fois. Ils avaient tous cherché à me joindre. Esmée et Rosalie surtout.

Je bloquai sur cette pensée. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé à ce point dans ma vie depuis quelques jours, pour que cette idée jaillisse ? Vendredi encore, je refusais encore même de penser à eux. Ils étaient … liés à Emmett, à Bella, et je ne pouvais le supporter.

Je pris mon téléphone et composai le numéro de la maison de mes parents, anxieux.

- Edward ?

- Maman ?

Nos voix s'étaient mêlées. Nous avions repris notre souffle.

- Maman, comment vas tu ?

Des mots simples. Pour reprendre contact.

- Mon trésor, je suis heureuse de t'entendre, tu me manques. Et toi comment ça va?

- Je vais …bien. Maman, ça va... .

J'avais répondu brièvement ne souhaitant pas m'étendre, n'étant pas prêt. Je continuai :

- Je voulais juste ... que tu ne t'inquiètes pas ... Je te rappellerai. Plus tard.

Elle sentit sûrement mon hésitation.

- Merci Edward, ton père est là … il se joint à moi pour t'embrasser. Prends soin de toi.

- Merci. Je t'embrasse. Embrasse aussi Alice pour moi. A bientôt.

J'avais écourté la discussion. Ma mère avait entendu ma voix, elle ne s'inquiéterait plus autant. Je pense que c'est ce que je recherchais…

Après avoir raccroché je m'aperçus que cette courte conversation m'avait épuisé. Je rentrai chez moi.

Plus tard, dans mon lit, je repensai à cette lettre puis la relisais. Je la connaissais par cœur déjà et le feuillet froissé était juste un support visuel et odorant. Je décidai alors d'attraper l'un des livres que ma sœur, Alice, m'avait offerts et que je n'avais jamais pris le temps d'ouvrir.

" **Will You Be There?** " de Guillaume MUSSO, la traduction d'un auteur français.

Je lus jusqu'au bout de la nuit, fasciné par l'histoire d'Eliott qui avait la chance qu'on aimerait tous avoir un jour : revenir dans le passé et avoir le pouvoir de changer le présent. Eliott tentait bien entendu de retrouver celle qu'il avait perdue en modifiant ses choix et ses décisions. Si j'avais su, moi, aurais – je agi différemment avec Emmett ? Avec Bella ?

La fin du livre me laissa songeur.

Je m'endormis paisiblement.

_Je voulais me lever mais un poids sur ma poitrine me retenait dans mon lit froid._

_Je me tournais encore._

_J'entendais des paroles dans la pièce. Je descendais l'escalier dans le noir. Pas à pas. Lourdement. J'étais derrière la porte de cette cuisine et hésitais encore à tourner la poignée. Ouvrir la porte sur une autre vie._

_J'ouvris la porte. Ils étaient dans le salon de mes parents._

_Je les voyais : Emmett, mon frère et Bella, ma compagne. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

_Leurs fronts se touchant. Leurs mains s'enlaçant._

_Je vis leur complicité et leur amour _

_NON._

_Je les voyais, tous deux, là, devant moi, ils m'expliquaient leur amour. Leurs paroles ne me parvenaient pas mais leurs gestes suffisaient à comprendre leur lien. _

_Et chacun d'eux était un poignard dans mon cœur de frère et dans ma fierté d'homme. _

_Mes parents, ma sœur Alice et Jasper étaient là aussi, autour de moi, ils me fixaient. Avec pitié. Je ne voulais pas ceci. Je ne pouvais plus les regarder. _

_Savaient- ils ? M'avaient –ils caché cette … trahison ?_

_Comment Emmett, mon frère, mon meilleur ami, pouvait il avoir seulement regardé ma compagne ? _

_Il était là, lui aussi, lors de notre rencontre … Il l'avait rencontrée en même temps que moi… _

_La voix de ma mère, apaisante, m'aida à reprendre mon calme. Par sa présence silencieuse mon père me signifiait lui aussi son aide et son soutien. _

_Je ne pouvais encore accepter cette aide, ce support inconditionnel de mes parents. _

_J'étais à nouveau debout derrière cette porte._

_J'avais peur. Peur de l'ouvrir. Je savais que, derrière elle, ma vie changerait à jamais._

_Je courus alors vers l'entrée de la maison et m'enfuis dans la nuit._

_Je marchais sans même réfléchir. Je n'étais capable de rien d'autre. Il fallait que je bouge. _

_J'avançais, j'avançais encore, j'avançais toujours_

_La cherchant_

_Elle devait être là. _

_Elle m'attendait dans la nuit. Pour m'aider. Me faire comprendre. _

_Je n'étais plus seul dans la nuit. Elle me l'avait promis._

_Dans le froid, je marchais dans la rue, attendant son signal, attendant son appel. _

_Son parfum léger était déjà. _

_Mon cœur battait, calmement, posément. Confiant, je l'attendrais le temps nécessaire. _

_J'attendrais son arrivée._

_C'est alors que je vis sa silhouette hésitante avancer vers moi dans la pénombre de la rue. _

_Je marchais vers elle quand un bruit déchira le silence de la nuit. Je sursautai._

- Good Morning New- York. Ici, Mike Newton de WNYC! Il est exactement six heure et je souhaite une très bonne journée aux chanceux qui vont pouvoir se glisser agréablement dans les embouteillages d'ici peu de temps, pour rejoindre leur travail adoré ! Le soleil….

J'écrasai de mon poing mon réveil et l'envoyai finir sa vie sur le mur d'en face, faisant taire la voix enjouée de l'animateur.

_Putain ! Saleté de réveil ! …._

* * *

_Et voilà ..pour aujourd'hui ! Un début d'explication …. Le reste ? Peut-être … mardi prochain.._

_J'aime Mike pour son ...timing. Pas vous ? …_

_ PS : Si vous ne connaissez pas encore Guillaume MUSSO …. Faites une recherche sur Google, je n'arrive pas à dire quel est mon préféré parmi ses romans ! Il est magique !_

_Bonnes et nombreuses lectures sur FF et ailleurs…_

_Cullen15000_


	5. Fantasme

_Hello un nouveau chapitre, un peu spécial pour moi._

_Très spécial même. Difficile à écrire pour différentes raisons…_

_ Bon là il est prêt. Alors pourquoi attendre mardi .. .n'est ce pas ?_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et encouragements_

_Merci à mlca66 pour avoir relu et corrigé jusqu'à point d'heure ( j'ai réfléchi : je suis pas une harceleuse !)_

_Et pour Tied… merci pour les heures de sommeil que j'ai perdues à tout jamais grâce à toi et pour les fous rires que j'y ai gagné ! Ainsi qu'une vraie AMIE._

_Un remerciement très très très spécial à MON **JT** sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas ce qu'il est !_

_**Disclaimer** :_

_Les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite..._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Fantasme**

_**Mercredi 08 mai**_

_Ambiance : Violent femme Children of the revolution_

**POV Rosalie **

Jacob quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Il était furieux. Encore une fois.

Lasse, je m'assis sur notre lit et regardai, sans vraiment la voir, la mer qui déroulait calmement ses vagues sur la plage, par la porte-fenêtre de la chambre de notre suite. Le soleil méditerranéen chauffait déjà le sable, malgré l'heure matinale.

Je repoussai en arrière ma chevelure emmêlée.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencée.

Je frissonnai au souvenir de Jacob me réveillant doucement. Ses lèvres brûlantes erraient sur ma peau. Je frémissais encore au souvenir de ce qui avait suivi : ses larges mains caressant ma poitrine, longeant mes flancs pour atteindre mes cuisses, sa bouche me mordant le cou, son nez enfoui dans mes longs cheveux blonds semblant s'enivrer de nos odeurs mêlées. Puis, lui s'enfonçant puissamment mais pourtant lentement en moi, mon corps lui répondant passionnément, refusant de perdre ce combat dont nous sortions toujours tous les deux vainqueurs et repus de plaisir.

Faire l'amour avec Jacob était …magique, violent, animal. Notre lune de miel, le calme nous entourant enfin, nous avait permis de sublimer cet accord de nos corps. A défaut d'accorder nos personnalités.

Jacob était … Jacob. Je ne savais toujours pas vraiment pourquoi j'avais accepté de l'épouser.

Il me rendait folle. Totalement. Je ne supportais pas ses gamineries. Un avocat comme lui ne devait pas perdre son temps à … courir dans la forêt avec ses cousins et amis. Il préférait passer ses après midi en plein air pour mieux préparer ses plaidoiries, soi-disant !

Il était entouré par sa bande dès qu'il le pouvait. Ça non plus je ne le supportais pas. Les Indiens de la réserve de La Push, réserve Quileute de l'Etat de Washington, étaient tous très liés. Comme cimentés par des pensées communes. J'avais des difficultés à m'intégrer dans ce bloc déjà formé, malgré l'aide de Leah, la sœur de Jacob, et celle d'Emily, la jeune femme discrète qui était la femme de Sam... un autre Quileute. La « famille » de Jake avait été un obstacle à notre mariage. J'étais pour eux la froide citadine, l'avocate à la silhouette de mannequin, qui avait ensorcelé leur ami.

Notre métier commun était un obstacle aussi. Nous nous étions rencontrés lors d'un procès qui nous avait opposé : l'affaire Cullen/ Volturi, il y avait un an. Je défendais les intérêts de la société de mon meilleur ami, Edward Cullen. Un des associés, Aro Volturi, que défendait Jake, l'avait quitté en emportant avec lui trois de ses clients et plusieurs projets publicitaires. J'avais remporté l'affaire. Evidemment. Mais l'entêtement de l'avocat de la partie adverse à m'inviter m'avait intriguée. Les réserves d'Edward et ses réticences vis à vis de Jacob Black avaient aussi, je l'avoue, fait pencher la balance… du côté de Jake.

Un an plus tard, moi, Madame Rosalie Hale-Black j'étais là, assise sur ce lit pendant ma lune de miel (longtemps reportée mais prolongée), à maudire mon mari jaloux. Que j'adorais.

_Que celui qui le répète à quelqu'un s'avance ... il recevra un coup sur la tête qu'il n'oubliera jamais. _

Et Edward était un autre obstacle à notre mariage. Le grand obstacle qui avait poussé Jake à claquer la porte il y a cinq minutes.

Mes deux hommes ne s'aimaient pas. C'était… viscéral. Ils se rodaient autour l'un l'autre comme des loups avant un conflit de territoire. Ou un conflit pour conquérir une louve. La possessivité et l'instinct de dominance de ces deux mâles étaient presque comiques !

Edward était mon ami. Depuis toujours. Et même si j'étais techniquement en lune de miel il m'était insupportable de rester là à ne rien faire alors qu'une bombe avait éclatée là-bas. Cette garce de Bella avait profité de mon absence pour piétiner les sentiments de mon ami.

Jasper, mon jumeau, m'avait appelée pour m'expliquer la scène. Il n'était pas trop surpris. Moi non plus … mais pas forcement pour les mêmes raisons.

Je n'aimais pas Bella ... Pas du tout. Elle ne me semblait pas sûre d'elle. Elle était hésitante. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans la vie de la famille Cullen et donc dans la mienne, cette petite brune aux grands yeux marron avait perturbé l'équilibre de tout le monde.

Esmée et Carlisle étaient...charmés par sa gentillesse.

Alice était Alice. Elle essayait de transformer Bella, de la rendre plus conforme au standing d'un Cullen, moins "étudiante "...Je l'avais accompagnée dans cette expérience que je savais perdue d'avance : Bella était nature, Jean's, tee-shirt informe et Tennis. Elle détestait tout maquillage. Je suis sûre qu'elle nous avait maudites de tenter de la rendre présentable.

_OK , j'exagère un peu. Bella est mignonne…. Mais pas assez pour Edward…_

Edward était amoureux, en tout cas il le pensait très fort. Il n'admettait aucune remarque sur sa « copine ». Je me souviens de sa réponse sèche lorsque je lui avais donné mon avis sur elle.

- Tu m'as demandé mon avis sur Black ? Non ! Alors je me tais …. Fais de même. Elle me plaît. Je la veux et elle veux bien de moi. Point. Fin de la discussion.

J'avais failli lui répliquer mais son sourire craquant m'en avait dissuadée.

Quand à Emmett, lui, depuis l'arrivée de Bella dans la famille Cullen aux côtés de son frère, ne plaisantait plus. Il était ronchon et s'isolait. Nous avions fait des kilomètres de footing ensemble comme avant... mais il ne décrochait pas un mot. Je n'avais pas pu obtenir une seule information pour m'indiquer ce qui le perturbait. J'en rageais ! Mon pouvoir de persuasion n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Mais comme j'étais préoccupée par les préparatifs de notre voyage en Europe… j'avais un peu abandonné l'aîné des Cullen à lui-même.

Lorsqu'Alice, en larmes, m'avait appelée, ce fameux dimanche où Bella avait « lâché le morceau », Jake et moi visitions Volterra, un petit village médiéval italien. J'avais ruminé toute la nuit. Puis j'avais laissé un message sur le portable d'Emmett.

_«Parmi les choses qui ne se pardonnent jamais, il y a la trahison. Tu n'avais pas le droit. R.» _

Je ne voulais pas lui parler. La colère m'étouffait à ce moment-là et j'avais envoyé Jake courir à l'autre bout de la ville!

Puis j'avais parlé avec Edward. Un peu. Au moment où mon mari revenait dans notre chambre d'hôtel.

Volterra n'était définitivement pas un bon souvenir.

Ce matin, c'était Esmée qui m'avait appelée. Le téléphone avait interrompu notre assoupissement réparateur.

- Rosalie ? Je ne te dérange pas trop ? Avec le décalage horaire ... je sais pas vraiment .

- Non Esmée. Tout va bien… la rassurai je.

_Mon dieu, si elle avait appelé ne serait ce que cinq minutes plus tôt. J'aurais détruit mon portable de frustration _

- Comment va Edward ? Et …. Comment allez-vous Carlisle et toi ? Continuai-je immédiatement

Je m'étais rattrapée de justesse : j'adorais Esmée et son mari. Elle m'avait fait de merveilleux pancakes pour mes goûters durant toute mon enfance... Mais j'étais extrêmement inquiète pour Edward. Qui ne répondait à aucun de mes appels.

- Nous allons bien. Merci. Tu profites bien de tes vacances, j'espère. Et de Jacob ?

Esmée était toujours attentive aux autres, même si je savais qu'elle brûlait de me parler de son fils et de me demander si j'avais de ses nouvelles, elle commençait par s'inquiéter pour nous.

- Esmée, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ! Je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Et toi ?

Je passai à l'essentiel. Inutile de préciser que nous parlions d'Edward.

- Il va bien. Il m'a appelée. Il y a deux jours. Enfin juste quelques mots..

- Que fait-il ? Il a demandé quelque chose ? Pourquoi a-t-il appelé ? Bella est-elle revenue ? Je peux rentrer tout de suite s'il a besoin de …

Je me levai en même temps. Il avait repris contact avec quelqu'un. Il avait enfin réagi. J'allais pouvoir aller l'aider. Je tournai dans ma chambre dans mon déshabillé bleu ciel. Je réfléchissais à toute allure. Réserver un billet d'avion. Faire ma valise. Ce que je pourrais dire à Edward...

Tant qu'il s'était isolé, il était impossible de l'approcher. Je le savais et tous, Jasper, Alice, Esmée et Jacob, m'avaient dissuadée de revenir à New-York l'aider. Même si le savoir souffrir était difficile, j'avais admis que j'étais pour une fois inutile.

Maintenant il ...Une main m'enleva sans douceur le téléphone. Jacob avait quitté notre lit sans que je m'en aperçoive, il s'adressa à Esmée

- Bonjour Esmée. Rose est un peu trop perturbée par cette histoire. Edward va bien ?

- ...

- Bien je suis content alors... Je transmets à ma femme. Elle vous rappellera plus tard. Au revoir, Esmée.

Il raccrocha MON téléphone. J'étais figée. Blême de colère.

Il fallait affronter ce problème. Là, maintenant. Je le regardai froidement. Essayant d'oublier ce que nous avions fait juste avant, dans ces draps froissés juste derrière lui.

Il attendait, debout devant moi .Prêt à l'affrontement. Déjà furieux lui aussi.

- Jake, c'est mon téléphone, c'est mon ami. TU n'as pas à intervenir. Jamais.

Je sifflai ces mots entre mes dents. Ma voix était glaciale. Coupante. « Ma voix de réquisitoire », disait Edward.

Il croisa les bras sur son torse nu, sa musculature troublant légèrement ma concentration.

- Je suis TON mari. Ici. Avec TOI. C'est NOTRE voyage de noce … et Edward s'invite encore dans NOTRE lit. Je suis sensé le prendre comment ? gronda-t-il à peine plus fort, insistant juste sur les possessifs. Il semblait à peine se dominer. Sa jalousie à fleur de peau remontait brutalement. Il tremblait de colère.

- Il a besoin de moi, il est seul. Je dois partir l'aider ! Ça fait 6 semaines que nous sommes ici, on peut rentrer un peu plus tôt. ça ne change rien. De toute façon, les disputes ici ou à New-York sont les mêmes : Edward, Edward, Edward.. Tu es idiot et jaloux !

Je hurlai presque, à la fin, le nom de mon ami.

Il m'avait alors regardé intensément, soupesant ma décision et ma fureur et, sans ajouter un mot, était sorti de la chambre, négligeant de me répondre et me laissant seule.

Je devais alors décider, choisir. Mon mariage... Mon ami... A quoi servait d'être si forte si on était incapable de prendre une décision pareille ?

A toute allure défilaient dans ma tête les images de mon enfance, puis mon adolescence chez les Cullen : Emmett, Edward et Alice nous accueillant, Jazz et moi, comme des frères et sœurs. Les années de collège et lycée. Un premier baiser (pas très réussi) entre Edward et moi à quinze ans. Nos années universitaires tous les cinq ensemble. Edward était avec moi en droit.

Je revis dans la foulée cette dernière année durant laquelle Jacob et moi avions alterné les disputes explosives et les réconciliations torrides. Notre premier week-end en solitaire dans un merveilleux chalet non loin de Seattle. Sa déclaration imprévue dans une salle d'audience.

_Oh My God ! Je lui aurais arraché la tête si j'avais pu ! _

Comment vivre sans lui ? Je pris mon téléphone et composai l'indicatif de New-York.

Il répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

- Rose ! Comme je suis étonné… Esmée t'a appelée ? Et tu t'es engueulée avec Jake ?

- La ferme, Jazz ! C'est pas toi que j'appelle. Que fiches-tu avec le portable d'Alice ?

- Je vis avec elle... on partage tout ..Même les téléphones ! Pas toi ?

_Il a installé une caméra ! C'est pas possible ! _

Mon frère m'énervait ! Je ne voulais pas lui parler sinon c'est lui que j'aurais appelé. Il savait toujours tout, comme si il était « branché sur mes sentiments. Je n'aimais pas ça !

- Garde ta psychologie de bazar pour ton boulot et tes remarques pour toi. Passe moi ma copine !

- Yeah ! Content d'avoir eu des tes nouvelles. Passe le bonjour à Jake ! S'il est encore vivant !

- Salut Rose ! Me cria la voix d'Alice quelques secondes plus tard dans le portable !

- Salut Alice. Mon frère est toujours là ? Je veux te parler tranquillement.

- OK, je m'installe dans la salle de bains.

Je l'entendis embrasser mon frère (beurk) et puis une porte claqua.

-Ça y est. Plus de radar à proximité ! Raconte-moi tout ! Alors Jake et toi … c'est comment ? Sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ? Vous le faites combien de fois par jour ? T'a-t-il laissé le temps de passer voir les boutiques que je t'ai indiquées à Florence ? Et à Rome ?

Elle continua plus bas, plus triste.

- As-tu des nouvelles d'Ed ?

J'attendais que le flux de paroles de ma meilleure amie se calme

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ma vie sexuelle ? Tu ne connais pas Jake –je frémis en repensant à ce matin- et tu ne le connaîtras pas... Tant pis pour toi. Je ne partage pas. Oui j'ai fait les boutiques …à chaque dispute ! Je lui vide son compte à chaque fois que nous …avons un différent. Tu auras plein de cadeaux, ma belle !

J'entendis son rire argentin et je l'imaginai secouer ses courtes boucles brunes. Je continuai :

- Je t'appelle pour Edward. Esmée m'as dit qu'il l'avait contactée ? L'as-tu revu ?

- Non, pas vu … et Jazz veut pas que je le vois ou l'appelle. Il dit qu'il lui faut du temps pour « assimiler », et comme ton frère est un tyran… je n'ai pas le choix. D'après lui, son appel à maman est un bon signe, bientôt j'aurai la permission d'aller chez lui ! Tu y crois toi ? Jasper me séquestre !

Je ris à mon tour, en imaginant la vengeance qu'elle avait du déjà préparer. Elle poursuivit, cette fois sérieuse.

- Quant à Emmett, il revient de Seattle dans une semaine, ils cherchent toujours un petit appartement et il attend lui aussi pour reprendre contact, je crois. Il est malheureux.

_Quelle situation idiote cette Bella a causée ! Tout le monde a mal à cause d'elle _

Bon, ceci dit, Jazz avait toujours raison malheureusement. Ma décision était prise. Je me redressai.

- Merci Alice, tu m'as dit ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Nous rentrons bientôt : nos réservations sont le 18 mai. Je te rappelle dans quelques jours. Embrasse Jazz. pour moi …sur la joue !

Après avoir raccroché, je me regardai dans le miroir. Je lissai mes cheveux et réajustai mon déshabillé, puis me pinçai les joues pour raviver mon teint pâle. Rassurée par mon physique éclatant, je rejoignis mon mari dans la salle de bains. Il me sera facile de le séduire.

**POV Edward **

_**Vendredi 10 mai**_

_Ambiance : Sexy Back - ** Justiiiiin** Timberlake (désolée c'est nerveux -NdlA)_

Debout dans ma chambre, je méditais sur la semaine écoulée et la chance de recevoir une nouvelle lettre pour me distraire ce soir. Je me sentais débordant d'énergie malgré une semaine éreintante au travail. Je me sentais… énervé, excité ... comme si de l'adrénaline coulait sans fin dans mes veines.

Mon enquête pour la retrouver n'avait rien donné jusqu'ici. Mon appel à la société de sécurité de la Cullen Corp. qui gérait aussi l'ensemble de la résidence n'avait abouti à rien. La personne qui s'occupait de mon dossier avait consentie, avec hésitation, à admettre que des « trous » existaient dans les enregistrements de vidéosurveillance surtout tôt le matin et certaines soirées. Je n'avais pas encore pu obtenir les enregistrements existants pour les visionner.

Seule ma proche famille avait les codes d'accès pour entrer chez moi. Ainsi que la femme de ménage. Mais j'excluais sans hésitation Mme Cope, la gentille quinquagénaire rousse… qui s'occupait de nettoyer la maison deux fois par semaine.

Je me décidai à prendre ma douche et sortis de mon dressing mon pantalon de jogging gris et un tee-shirt vert...Mes sens s'affolèrent, le parfum était de retour. Mon excitation diffuse se rassembla immédiatement dans une partie de mon anatomie. Ce parfum était un puissant aphrodisiaque !

Sans arriver à le localiser, j'allai dans la salle de bain et me déshabillai. Saisissant mon peignoir, je vis tomber, sortie de la poche, une petite feuille mauve.

Je me précipitai pour la ramasser, je reconnus l'écriture fine et commençai à la lire impatiemment, là dans ma salle de bain appuyé contre mon lavabo et nu.

_Mon cher Edward,_

_J'espère que tu trouveras rapidement cette lettre et que tu me pardonneras mon audace_

_J'ai attendu toute la journée que tu me lises, avec timidité et angoisse._

_Je sais que tu as compris ma passion pour la lecture. Ce soir, je veux partager avec toi autre chose…_

_Je veux ce soir assouvir un de mes fantasmes._

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera dans la salle de bain... Car je veux pouvoir entrer derrière toi discrètement, furtivement pendant que tu te doucheras._

_Non, ne te retourne pas. Je veux juste être là. Dans ta cabine de douche vitrée. Derrière toi. Cachée. Contre toi._

_S'il te plaît Edward. Ne te retourne pas .J'ai peur. ._

_Appuie juste tes bras et ton front sur le mur devant toi. Laisse moi faire. Je sens ton corps chaud contre le mien. Doucement._

_Ma poitrine effleure ton dos. Mes cuisses touchent doucement les tiennes. Ma peau tiède contre ta peau humide._

_Ne bouge pas ! Pas encore._

_L'eau coule sur toi, je prends un peu de gel douche et commence doucement à passer mes mains sur tes épaules. Ta peau est douce sous la mienne. Tu frémis sous ma caresse. Ton odeur me parvient et je dois m'appuyer contre la paroi de la douche pour ne pas tomber car mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus._

_Je suis là, avec toi, je te touche et tu me laisses faire. Oh mon Dieu…_

_Je m'enhardis et mes mains glissent lentement sur ta nuque courbée et offerte, puis elles suivent un chemin tremblant le long de ton dos, jusqu'à tes reins.._

_Je vois alors tes biceps se contracter soudainement. Je remonte mes mains, et entourant ton torse de mes bras, mes doigts frôlent alors doucement tes pectoraux, mes doigts glissent lentement sur ton ventre plat et tendu, vers tes hanches étroites. Je suis obligée de me serrer contre ton dos, blottissant mes seins durcis contre toi. Je tremble de mon audace._

_Mes lèvres et mon souffle haché s'écrasent contre ta nuque soumise._

_Ma bouche doucement frôle la peau de ton cou, suivant les gouttelettes d'eau et j'inspire ton odeur envoûtante_

_Tu ne dis toujours rien et tu ne bouges pas ... Merci. Je ne pourrais oser aller plus loin sans ton contrôle et ta permission._

_Mes doigts gourmands effectuent des allers et retours sur ta peau. Caressant sans s'en lasser tes abdominaux frémissants. Je sens ton souffle s'accélérer. J'entends ton cœur battre, affolé, au même rythme que le mien._

_J'ose enfin effleurer du bout des doigts ta virilité tendue de désir. Ton premier râle de plaisir perce le silence et je me sens défaillir à ce bruit. Encouragée, j'accentue ma caresse, la renouvelle, jouissant de ton contact sous ma peau, et soudain tu te cambres contre moi, gémissant bruyamment en libérant ton plaisir Mon corps me brûle et des spasmes de plaisir le traversent depuis la pointe de mes orteils jusqu'au centre de ma féminité. Je dois me laisser supporter par ton dos un moment pour me remettre de cet orgasme fulgurant._

_Je dois partir. M'arracher à ta peau .._

_C'est un geste difficile mais je sais que je reviendrai ; que je te reverrai..._

_Je serai pour toi. Pour toujours._

_Ta fidèle amie. Pour toujours._

Haletant, je laissai la feuille brûlante s'échapper de mes doigts, et, sans réfléchir, me précipitai vers la douche à deux pas pour éteindre le feu qui me consumait. J'étais gouverné par mon corps comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

_Putain … _

Sous l'eau tiède, sous ma douche, je dus apaiser seul mon sexe tendu de désir.

Les images sensuelles surgissaient sous mes yeux fermés, sans effort, et les mots enflammés et timides de ma «correspondante » suffirent à faire venir mon plaisir en quelques va-et-vient, et un orgasme puissant me submergea. Je restai appuyé contre la cloison froide, plusieurs minutes, perdu quelque part entre le rêve et la réalité.

J'aurais donné… le monde entier pour la voir… devant moi et l'emporter dans mon lit.

Fin

* * *

_Bon je **rougis** et file me cacher loin très loin… avec JT tant qu'à faire… ou Edward !_

_Avant de m'enfuir je voulais vous recommander deux fictions traduites par **Milk40.**_

_- un merveilleux OS très particulier « **Bereit** »_

_- et une fiction dont elle commence la traduction « **Brindilles** ». _

_Allez les découvrir SVP _

_A la semaine prochaine_

_***Cullen***_


	6. Discussion

**_Hello un nouveau chapitre, _**

**_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et encouragements (merci en particulier à celles à qui je ne peut répondre directement) _**

**_Merci à mlca66 pour avoir relu et corrigé encore une fois _**

**_Et pour Tied… qui disjoncte de plus en plus ... mais j'aime ça._**

**_Un remerciement encore et toujours JT qui est toujours présent !_**

**_Disclaimer :_**

**_Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite..._**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Discussion

_**Samedi 11 mai**_

Ambiance Feeling good (Muse)

**POV Jasper**

J'entrai dans le « Twilight » par la porte de service. Plus rapide. Nous venions ici tellement souvent que les serveuses nous laissaient faire. Je m'installai dans un coin discret et observai les clients, nombreux, un samedi soir. Dans cette partie de Manhattan on trouvait autant d'étudiants qui se reposaient de leur « dure » semaine de cours que d'hommes d'affaires faisant un break.

La proximité de Central Park, des buildings et le soleil du mois de mai donnaient à ce Café une ambiance agréable. Nous y revenions régulièrement depuis presque une dizaine d'années. D'ailleurs je soupçonnais Edward d'avoir loué les locaux de la Cullen Corp pour la proximité avec notre point de rendez-vous. Je ne tardai pas à repérer la tête aux cheveux ébouriffés de mon ami.

Edward m'avait appelé. Enfin. Nous avions convenu de nous retrouver ici vers 19h…J'étais soulagé et étonné à la fois. Je savais qu'il lui fallait du temps pour digérer la nouvelle du mariage de son frère avec Bella, mais, connaissant son caractère fier et indépendant, je pensais qu'il mettrait plus de temps à s'en sortir seul.

Je l'observai, assis à sa table. Il buvait un Coca. Comme d'habitude. Nous nous étions moqués, avec Emmett, mille fois de son refus de consommer de l'alcool. Il nous répondait toujours calmement avec son sourire moqueur.

- J'ai d'autres vices… plus satisfaisants que l'alcool. Ma dose de sucre « cocaïné » a parfois bien des atouts…pour les satisfaire.

_Comprends qui veut ..._

Il s'était placé en face de la porte d'entrée et levait la tête à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait. Je remarquai rapidement qu'il suivait du regard chacune des femmes qui entraient, semblant chercher quelque chose. Je suivais son manège, intrigué et amusé.

_Edward, le retour. Il était déjà en chasse ? Bravo !_

Je me retins de rire : nous le pensions aux 36èmes dessous et Monsieur Cullen passait déjà à la suite.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et tripota son paquet de cigarettes. Il tapota le dessus du paquet avec celle qu'il avait sortie. Puis il la remit dans le paquet. Nerveux. Il regarda sa montre. Je me marrai.

_Non, mon pote je ne suis pas en retard... Je jauge le fauve avant de rentrer dans la cage ! _

Il releva la tête, brutalement, sembla respirer une odeur et se tourna vers une autre silhouette féminine qui venait de passer près de lui et qui sortait rapidement du Club. Il se leva précipitamment, oubliant son portable sur la table pour tenter de la rattraper. Je me dirigeai nonchalamment vers sa table, je savais qu'il ne la rattraperait pas : elle était sortie très vite et je n'avais même pas pu distinguer ses traits. A cette heure-là, la foule était dense.

Je m'assis, l'attendant, et commandai une bière. Je dus patienter au moins cinq minutes avant de sentir l'ombre de mon ami devant moi.

- Salut Jazz.

Je me levai et nous échangeâmes une accolade, émus.

- Salut Ed. Seul ?

- Ouep. Pourquoi cette question ? Il était étonné…

- J't'ai vu sortir dans le sillage d'une jolie fille… Je pensais que tu me la ramènerais…

Il s'assit et se racla la gorge.

- La ferme Jazz. C'est compliqué.

-J'ai tout mon temps...

J'étalai mes longues jambes sur le siège devant moi. Angela, la serveuse qui nous connaissait bien, me fit les gros yeux depuis le bar.

Je rectifiai alors ma position.

_J'avais l'impression de m'être fait gronder par Esmée._

- Avant, donne-moi des nouvelles de… tout le monde…Demanda Edward.

Il était curieux. Bien. Je redevins sérieux. Pas décidé à lui faciliter la vie. Après tout, Alice avait été malheureuse à cause de lui …..

- Esmée et ton père vont mieux. Ils se sont fait beaucoup de souci. Tu connais ta mère. Elle a cherché à te joindre plusieurs fois.

- Oui. Je sais.

Son regard vert s'était assombri. Une ride soucieuse lui barrait le front.

- Mais, continuai-je, depuis ton appel en début de semaine, elle s'est remise au jardinage et a repeint toutes les pièces du sous-sol de la villa Cullen.

Il rit avec moi. Le caractère exubérant et exagéré des femmes Cullen n'était plus à démontrer.

- Alice ? Enchaina-t-il tout naturellement…

- J'ai eu du mal avec elle. Beaucoup de mal. Elle avait décidé que, pour te remettre de tes émotions, tu serais heureux de refaire ta garde-robe. Devant mon véto strict et mon interdiction de te harceler par téléphone ou par mails, elle s'est rabattue sur la mienne. Regarde mes pompes ! Et imagine mon compte bancaire !

Edward se pencha en arrière, le sourire aux lèvres, il imaginait la scène, je supposai.

- Je compatis, mon vieux. Je compatis, mais c'est toi qui a choisi ma petite sœur alors assume ! Personne n'a encore inventé de vaccin « anti- shopping » !

- Sur ce coup, tu me dois une faveur… Bon, sinon, on passe à ma sœur ?

- Rose doit toujours être en Europe, en lune de miel avec son… avocat ? Il esquissa une grimace.

Entre Jacob Blake et lui, ce n'était pas le grand amour. Allez savoir pourquoi ! J'avais cru pendant un certain temps que Rosalie et Edward…

- Yep ! Et pas grâce à toi ! Ta grande copine a voulu prendre l'avion quand elle a appris ta crise. Jacob a dû la retenir par les cheveux, je pense, ou en lui mettant une laisse ! Je n'aimerais pas assister à leurs disputes et, je crois, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, que c'était chaud... Jake t'apprécie autant que tu l'apprécies. Rosalie n'a pas encore compris qu'un homme comme lui a besoin d'être rassuré sur ce qu'il « possède ».

Je rentrai ensuite dans le vif du sujet et sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir

- Ton frère et sa femme sont à Seattle, ils cherchent un appartement pour s'y installer définitivement. Bella a obtenu un poste là-bas.

Il accusa le coup, fermant brièvement les yeux. Son regard se détourna, regarda autour de lui et revint vers moi. J'attendais. Je devais être le premier depuis un mois à lui parler d'eux.

Il tritura encore ses cheveux, geste nerveux qui contribuait à sa légende. Alice et Rosalie détestaient et adoraient ce geste.

_Ça lui donnait un air ahuri,à mon avis. Mais elles prétendaient que c'était« sexy » !_

Il semblait hésiter à me poser une question. Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

- Humm... et Emmett t'a expliqué quelque chose ? Finit-il par demander.

- Oui.

Ma réponse brève l'énerva.

- Putain Jazz ! Il faut t'arracher les mots ou quoi ? J'sais pas où j'en suis… Fais un effort !

- Bon, disons qu'il m'a expliqué pas mal de choses...que tu dois entendre de sa bouche. Directement.

- Hors de question !

Edward se leva et jeta quelques billets sur la table en disant

- Viens on va chez moi.

_Bien Chef...ravi d'être invité._

Je me levai à mon tour et après un petit salut de la main à Angela et Jess, la seconde serveuse, qui nous regardaient encore derrière le comptoir, je suivis mon ami qui avait déjà quitté les lieux de sa démarche nerveuse.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions dans son salon.

Pendant qu'il fouillait dans son frigo, je m'affalai sur son canapé et jetai un œil autour de moi : tout était nickel. Définitivement pas la tanière d'un célibataire au cœur brisé qui se laisse envahir par les déchets, les bouteilles vides et la saleté. Je connaissais Edward, l'ordre faisait partie de lui, de son besoin d'avoir une emprise sur les choses, sur les êtres. Bella était de ces personnes tombées sous son charme, elle lui était dévouée, lui appartenait. Apparemment.

- Jazz…, il m'offrit une bière et prit un Coca,… on va jouer un peu ?

Je bondis sur mes pieds, enchanté.

- C'est une question idiote … Putain ! Un mois sans jouer ! J'étais puni !

Je le précédai alors vers la pièce qu'il avait fait aménager comme un studio de musique. Devant la porte, dans le couloir, je remarquai cinq ou six cartons alignés, sur lesquels l'écriture fine d'Edward avait écrit en majuscules BELLA. Je passai devant.

- Elle n'est pas venue les chercher ?

- Apparemment non, si tu les vois !

Agacé, il ouvrit la porte du « studio ». Dans cette pièce insonorisée se trouvaient tous nos instruments .Dès que nous le pouvions avec Emmett nous nous retrouvions tous les trois, pour jouer pendant qu'Alice et Rosalie regardaient un film ou discutaient (de nous) dans la salle de bains. Les dernières fois Jacob Black et Bella Swan étaient là.

Je décrochai ma guitare pendant qu'Edward s'approchait du piano…Je le regardai et souris, il semblait prêt...Et indécis...

A mon avis, il n'est pas venu beaucoup ici ces derniers jours…

Après quelques secondes, je plaquai sans rien dire les premiers accords de « **Feeling good ». **Edward plaça ses mains sur le clavier et me suivit, puis sa voix se lança …

Birds flying high / _Les oiseaux volent haut_

You know how I feel/ Tu_ sais ce que je ressens_

Sun in the sky / _Le soleil dans le ciel_

You know how I feel / _Tu sais ce que je ressens_

Reeds drifting on by / _Les roseaux dérivent_

You know how I feel / _Tu sais ce que je ressens_

It's a new dawn / _C'est une nouvelle aube_

It's a new day / _C'est un nouveau jour_

It's a new life for me / _C'est une nouvelle vie pour moi_

And I'm feeling good / _Et je me sens bien_

Nous jouâmes ainsi longtemps. Passant de nos groupes de Rock préférés au Jazz, puis au Blues et RnB. Edward se détendait lentement. Dehors il faisait nuit. La sonnerie de mon téléphone nous interrompit dans cette bulle de musique pendant que nous interprétions une version edwardienne de « **Let the groove get in** ».

- Jasper ! Lança la voix d'Alice, il est vingt-trois heures... Tu ne m'as pas appelée... Comment va Edward ? Je peux vous rejoindre ? Je suis sûre que vous n'avez même pas mangé encore. Je commande 3 pizzas et j'arrive…

- Stop ! Ma puce, je peux répondre ? Désolé. Bien. Non. Oui et NON. J'ai rien oublié je crois ? Répondis-je rapidement sans la laisser finir.

- Jazz, arrête... J'ai rien compris ! Gémit-elle.

J'imaginai sans peine sa jolie bouche suppliante et une bouffée de désir me submergea.

Edward me piqua mon portable.

_Quelle sale manie ! _

- Salut Lice, ça va ma belle brunette ? Tu peux me prêter ton homme cette nuit ? Pour une soirée entre mecs… Je te le rends demain matin ou, mieux, tu nous rejoins demain matin ?

- ….

- Merci ma Lice, à demain, sourit il charmeur, avant de raccrocher.

Entendre la voix d'Edward avait dû être un choc pour Alice car la conversation avait été courte. Le lien entre eux était fort et je savais qu'Alice souffrait de la rupture entre ses deux frères.

- Bon c'est moi qui commande les pizzas si j'ai bien compris ? Plaisantai-je

Edward semblait encore étonné d'avoir, de lui-même, parlé à sa sœur. Il me rendit mon portable en disant :

- Non c'est moi qui invite. D'ailleurs j'ai très faim.

Trente minutes plus tard, assis dans le salon, comme deux ados, nous avions fini avec appétit notre repas en suivant distraitement un match de base-ball à la télévision. Comme avant. Comme avec Emmett.

- Alors, t'en es où ?

Avant que le silence ne s'installe, j'avais attaqué. Ed était capable d'esquiver s'il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il plissa les yeux et balança son corps en arrière, s'appuyant contre le dossier du canapé. Cherchant à se détendre. Je le regardai allonger ses jambes sur la table basse et l'imitai.

_Hé, Esmée n'est pas là et il est chez lui ! Non ?_

- Ça, j'aimerais le savoir….

Par où commencer pour l'aider ?

- Est-ce que tu dors bien ? Les cauchemars sont assez révélateurs en principe de notre état psychologique.

- Arrête, Jazz, j'ai besoin d'un ami ce soir, pas de mon psy. Ton travail, tu le laisses pour ton cabinet, Docteur Hale ! …commença-t-il, agacé.

Puis il reprit, plus hésitant, désireux de se confier, de se soulager.

- Non, je ne dors pas bien… Enfin surtout avant… J'avais des cauchemars réguliers. Toujours le même en fait...

Je notai dans un coin de ma mémoire le « avant » et le laissai parler. Il hésitait.

- Je revivais toutes les nuits la… l'annonce de Bella et ma bataille avec Emmett. Puis j'étais seul. Dans la nuit.

Il frissonna à ce souvenir et s'entoura de ses bras comme pour se réchauffer. Il se prit ensuite la tête dans les mains. Il se massait la nuque avec ses longs doigts de pianiste. Le temps de se ressaisir, de rassembler ses idées. Il en avait des émotions à cracher.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il m'a rien dit ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qu'elle lui plaisait ? Pourquoi l'avoir épousée en secret ? Et me mettre devant le fait accompli. Pourquoi ce secret sur leur relation ? C'était plus que mon frère ! Tu le sais : on partageait tout, tous les trois ensemble. Cette impossibilité à comprendre me ronge…

Un long silence suivit ce questionnement.

- Et nous nous sommes battus. J'ai frappé Emmett. Il m'a frappé. Toutes les nuits, depuis un mois, je me jette sur lui et lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. Toutes les nuits ! Putain !

Le ton était monté en même temps que sa colère. Il se leva et se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Je le regardai sortir une cigarette et l'allumer nerveusement. Sa rage était tournée contre Emmett et contre lui-même. Il ne disait rien sur Bella. Je décidai de le provoquer un peu en lui demandant :

- Bella, elle aussi, est mariée, elle aussi t'a trompé. Elle aurait pu t'expliquer. Non ?

Edward me regarda, surpris, comme s'il n'y avait pas pensé encore. Sa stupéfaction me fit rigoler intérieurement !

- Eh mec …OK. Emmett t'as trahi mais elle aussi non ? C'est pas aussi important ?

Il me regarda longuement. Encore étonné.

_Allez vas-y, Edward, fais fonctionner tes neurones ! _

- Non. Pas autant.

Sa réponse tomba. Sèche. Il en était le premier ébahi. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

- Bella…je… elle était importante. On a vécu ensemble un moment... assez court d'ailleurs. Tu sais, on n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis... trois semaines peut être, quand elle a quitté la maison. Je sais même pas trop pourquoi. Enfin, maintenant je sais, si !

- Elle a fait un choix. Tant pis. Je fais avec. Ma fierté aussi. Mais Em'…. C'est MON frère. Il faudra que je lui parle… Il faudrait...

- Appelle-le. Il est rentré aujourd'hui, je crois.

- On verra. Je... sais pas… il y a tellement de choses emmêlées dans ma tête !

Je n'insistai pas. Il y avait autre chose. J'attendais. Edward paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Je le sentais rêveur et je le vis sourire doucement.

- Ok ! Parle-moi de la fille, maintenant !

Il sursauta.

_Dans le mille. Bien joué, Jazz … _

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Me prends par pour un imbécile : t'as « oublié » Bella, tu pars en courant derrière une fille dans un Café, et tu souries, là, maintenant, alors que tu viens de te faire larguer !

Il me jeta un coussin à la figure. Soudain détendu.

- La ferme, Jazz ! J'aurais jamais dû t'appeler … Tu sais toujours tout !

Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et son fameux sourire en coin revint…il poursuivit :

- Tiens ça m'arrange d'ailleurs. Dis-moi comment elle s'appelle si tu es si malin ?

Je crus à une blague.

- Mes pouvoirs ne vont pas jusque-là… Allez, raconte.

- Si je te parle de… de fantôme au parfum envoûtant ? De fantasmes ? De lettres anonymes ? Ça te dit quoi ? Tu vas me prendre pour un cinglé !

J'éclatai de rire. C'était si loin de l'esprit rationnel d'Edward. Si loin mais si séduisant pour lui en même temps. Il cachait son romantisme suranné sous une épaisse couche de rationalisme.

_Maligne la fille ! _

- Développe un peu … Je ne peux pas encore décider de ton internement avec ça…

- Que dire ?… Je rêve d'une ombre, je sens son parfum sur mes vêtements… mes cauchemars sont plus doux… en tout cas ils ne sont plus angoissants. Et j'ai reçu une ou deux lettres… passionnantes. Anonymes. Que je ne te montrerai PAS. Et…

_Je rêve ? J'ai l'impression qu'il rougit, là ! _

- Et ?

- Et je ressens…du désir. Un désir profond et intense. Mon corps réagit, pas très discrètement, lorsque je pense à elle ! Voilà, Monsieur le Psy !

J'assimilai le tout, reliai les pièces du puzzle.

-Et dans le Café, c'était quoi ce manège et ce départ précipité ?

- Elle existe cette fille ! Je l'ai pas rêvée ! Enfin pas totalement ! Elle dit dans sa lettre des choses assez personnelles : elle me connait. Je cherche qui elle peut être. Dans le Café, je l'ai...hum…sentie. Je suis sûr que c'était elle. C'est frustrant de ne pas savoir. De ne pas comprendre. Elle est passée si vite près de moi… et s'est enfuit encore plus vite…Dans la foule, j'ai à peine distingué sa silhouette. Elle avait une casquette blanche, avec un logo que je n'ai pas pu identifier, sur ses cheveux, un Jean's et une chemise blanche. Je ne l'ai vue que de dos… et je… ne peux même pas mettre un nom sur cette silhouette. Tu l'as vue toi ? Continua-t-il soudain avec espoir…

Je recherchai dans ma mémoire un truc pour l'aider… J'avoue avoir plus fixé le comportement étrange et réjouissant de mon ami que les filles aux alentours.

- Pas de fille en Jean's et chemise blanche dans mes souvenirs. Désolé, mon vieux. Même si Alice serait plutôt contente de mon inattention.

Il m'adressa son sourire en coin et regarda sa montre …

- Bon je crois que, demain je devrai l'affronter... puisque je l'ai invitée à passer. Donc, on ferait mieux de se coucher… j'ai besoin de repos. Les séances de psychanalyse ça crève et il est deux heures du matin. Tu connais le chemin de ta chambre ?

- Ouep, merci pour les pizzas…et rêve pas trop ! Lui dis-je en me levant, clignant de l'œil.

- J'sais pas. Mes rêves deviennent assez… intéressants depuis une dizaine de jours…me répondit-il, taquin.

En riant, je le laissai seul au salon.

* * *

**Et voila ... un Edward qui va mieux non ?**

**Enfin c'est ce que pense Jasper et Jasper se trompe rarement !**

***Cullen***


	7. Une autre nuit

_**Hello ,**_

_**Merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire, qui me trotte dans la tête.**_

_**Une publication le mardi soir uniquement me fruste un peu ..alors d'ici la fin, je vais faire 2 publications par semaine :) **_

_**J'ai mis une playlist (youtube) dans mon profil, que j'actualise à chaque chapitre pour celles qui aiment "se mettre dans l'ambiance" **_

_**Bonne lecture**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à S. MEYER ... **_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une autre nuit**

_**Dimanche 12 mai – 2h du matin**_

**POV Edward**

Après avoir rangé le bazar laissé par Jazz un peu partout, je me couchai, non sans avoir relu… encore une fois les deux lettres de mon inconnue. Elle était non loin de moi. J'étais sur de l'avoir croisée aujourd'hui. Ce parfum ne pouvait me tromper. Malgré ma rapidité, elle m'avait échappé dans la foule du samedi soir. L'avait-elle fait exprès ? Je n'avais vu qu'une silhouette fine et agile se faufilant entre les promeneurs. Elle m'avait échappé avec légèreté, facilité. Elle connaissait ce lieu aussi bien, voir mieux, que moi. Quelques cheveux longs s'échappant de sa casquette avaient brillé dans le soleil couchant. Je gardais sur ma rétine l'image de sa longue chemise blanche flottant derrière elle…

Peu d'indices, là encore. Sauf la certitude, cette fois, qu'elle me suivait où me précédait là ou j'allais. Malgré tout, quelque chose m'échappait. Les feuilles glissèrent de mes doigts. Je me perdis dans mes réflexions.

**Ambiance : Sex on fire King of leon**

_Soudain un bruit léger me réveilla. J'ouvris les yeux. Elle mit sa main sur eux et je pus la sentir à nouveau. Son parfum dans le creux de son poignet, juste sur mon nez. Ses doigts fermèrent mes paupières. _

_- Chut, glissa-t-elle à mon oreille. Ne dis rien. Ne bouge pas. Je veux juste être là. S'il te plaît Edward…_

_Sa voix chuchotait dans mon cou. Elle s'était penchée, contre moi, sur moi, et ses lèvres frôlaient sensuellement mon oreille à chaque mot._

_Je ne bougerai pas, oh non…Je gémis de plaisir, elle était venue._

_Mes bras se déplacèrent d'eux-mêmes pour l'emprisonner. Je ne la laisserai pas partir. _

_Non._

_Un sentiment d'urgence m'envahit : j'avais besoin d'elle. Besoin de lui appartenir et de la posséder. Maintenant. Enfin._

_Mes mains se posèrent alors sur son dos et descendirent fébrilement vers sa taille, puis plus bas, relevant sa jupe sur ses fesses. Les caressant. Elle s'était allongée au-dessus de moi. Les yeux toujours fermés, je sentais sa main posée sur mon torse nu. Son autre main avait délaissé mes paupières pour glisser lentement sur mes joues râpeuses._

_La fraîcheur de sa peau sur moi. Enfin. _

_Le poids de son corps s'appuyant sur moi, ses courbes épousant les miennes._

_Son parfum sucré. _

_Ses lèvres dans mon cou. _

_Une plainte légère s'échappa doucement de ses lèvres, faisant frissonner ma peau._

_Je perdis la tête à cet instant. Mon cerveau explosa sous l'assaut de ces sensations._

_Je basculai au-dessus d'elle. L'écrasant de mon poids. La retenant prisonnière. Mes mains saisirent vivement ses cheveux. J'encadrai son visage, invisible dans la pénombre de ma chambre. Ma bouche fondit sur la sienne, j'exigeai un baiser possessif et brutal, me vengeant des jours de frustration. Sa bouche s'ouvrit immédiatement sous la mienne. Sa langue et la mienne s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre, se découvrant, se reconnaissant. Mon bassin entamait contre elle la même danse exigeante que mes lèvres. Je reconnus en elle la même fièvre._

_Sans résistance, ses cuisses s'écartèrent et mon sexe durci trouva sa place entre ses jambes, contre son corps, séparé de sa peau par nos sous-vêtements._

_Il ne fallait pas. _

_Je ne devais pas me conduire ainsi. Haletant, je m'écartai, avec difficulté, de son visage. Je repris mon souffle et cherchai la moindre trace de regret ou de peur dans son attitude. Ses mains m'agrippèrent alors la nuque, tirant sur mes cheveux, pour me forcer à retrouver son visage. J'avais ma réponse. Je laissai alors mes sens prendre le contrôle de mes gestes, sans remord, menés par le feu de mon désir. _

_Mes mains ouvrirent brutalement son chemisier, le jetant plus loin. Ma bouche se détacha de la sienne pour s'approcher de sa poitrine, encore cachée par un soutien-gorge en dentelle. Il subit le même sort que le chemisier. Mon gémissement recouvrit le sien, alors que j'entourais un de ses mamelons sensibles de mes lèvres. Je le mordillai avant de glisser vers l'autre. Sa poitrine était parfaite. Faite pour mes mains et ma bouche. _

_Pendant que je continuais de découvrir de ma bouche avide ses seins somptueux, mes mains étaient descendues plus loin et étaient passées sous la barrière de son sous-vêtement, l'écartant rapidement, puis le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes._

_Je ne me dominais plus. J'avais le besoin urgent de me perdre en elle. Déraisonnable. Je me sentais trembler contre elle. Sa peau était en feu. Je mordis l'épiderme de son cou fragile. Je me soulevai. Un peu. Elle glissa ses mains le long de mes hanches et retira mon boxer. La caresse de ses doigts accentua ma folie._

_J'attrapai alors ses cuisses et les plaçai autour de ma taille. Mon regard croisa le sien. Ses yeux brillaient et ne me quittaient plus. Je lus son désir comme un reflet du mien. D'un profond coup de rein, je m'enfonçai au creux de son corps sans jamais rompre le contact visuel. Une plainte sauvage m'échappa tandis qu'elle se cambrait sous moi, m'enserrant plus fort encore. _

_- Oui….._

_Pour moi. Elle était faite pour moi. Jamais je n'avais connu une telle sensation. Elle était si douce, si fragile, par rapport à moi. Son bassin se colla encore plus près du mien, m'incitant à aller plus loin encore. Inspirant profondément, prenant appui sur mes bras, je me retirai d'elle lentement, nous arrachant un nouveau râle de frustration. Elle m'agrippa par les cheveux et força mon visage à rejoindre sa bouche… Contre mes lèvres, je l'entendis me supplier, m'ordonner :_

_- Viens en moi. Encore. Maintenant. Je te veux. En moi. Edward ! _

_Un tremblement me parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Mes reins se creusèrent et je pénétrai de nouveau son corps. J'avais besoin d'elle. J'accélérai le rythme. Besoin qu'elle m'appartienne. Je me déplaçai rapidement en elle. Besoin de sa chaleur. Elle m'entourait. Elle me retenait. Mes coups de rein ne ralentissaient pas. Une de ses mains se plaça au bas de mon dos comme pour m'inciter à poursuivre. A ne pas m'arrêter._

_Je serrai les poings pour ne pas aller trop vite. Trop loin. Ne pas être trop brutal. Mes hanches envoyaient de puissants va-et-vient, mon sexe frémissant en elle. Encore une fois.. Sans fin._

_Ma peau me brûlait et je sentais irrésistiblement le plaisir monter. Trop rapidement. Trop puissant. Elle se tordait de plaisir sur mes assauts, toujours accrochée à mes cheveux. _

_- Je ne ...pourrais...pas...tenir….. longtemps, haletais-je contre son cou. Contre son parfum. Une fine couche de sueur nous recouvrait._

_-Maintenant.. M'implora-t-elle_

_L'électricité qui me traversa alors rencontra la sienne et, dans un dernier effort, je plongeai une fois de plus en elle, incapable d'arrêter, de me retenir. Je la sentis se contracter autour de moi. Contre moi. Ses doigts se crispèrent violemment sur mes épaules. La sensation de son orgasme fulgurant se répercuta en moi, et je fus propulsé dans une autre dimension. Elle cria..._

_- Edward ! _

_Nouveau tremblement. Je lâchai alors prise et, arquant mon corps contre elle, je libérai mon plaisir en râlant dans son épaule, mordant sa peau._

_Je me laissai glisser à son coté pour ne pas l'écraser de mon poids. Sans m'écarter. Face à face. Toujours en elle. Nous respirions difficilement. Peu à peu le calme revint._

**Ambiance : Palpitation - You and I**

_J'entendais son cœur battre contre le mien. Plus lentement maintenant. Elle était dans mes bras. J'écartai doucement ses cheveux et baisai ses paupières. Avec tendresse. Elle se cacha dans mon cou. Je retins un sourire._

_Ma main frôla son profil, voyagea doucement sur son épaule, traçant un chemin sensuel sur sa peau encore brûlante Mes lèvres chatouillaient lentement son front. Je prenais de temps de la découvrir. Mon nez s'engagea derrière son oreille, où je distinguai à nouveau cette odeur si enivrante qui avait empli mes nuits et alimenté tous mes fantasmes. Celle qui m'avait sorti, par sa douceur et ses mots, de ma nuit était là, dans mes bras. Celle que j'attendais._

_J'étais là, avec elle, je la touchai et elle me laissait faire. _

_Oh mon Dieu… _

_Elle plaqua sa poitrine nue contre mon torse. Peau contre peau. Ma main parcourait son dos, effleurant paresseusement ses omoplates, voyageant sur son corps, descendant en aveugle vers le creux de ses reins, se posant possessivement sur ses fesses rondes. Elle esquissa un léger mouvement vers moi qui provoqua immédiatement une réaction de mon sexe pourtant apaisé. Je me sentis durcir en elle et je recommençai à balancer, doucement, mes hanches en réponse. Un va-et-vient léger et sensuel nous unit pendant que nos mains se rejoignaient à la hauteur de nos visages. Les yeux dans les yeux. Bouche contre bouche. Sans un mot. Sans nous presser. Nous faisions l'amour. Elle et moi._

On frappa à la porte. J'ouvris les yeux.

- Edward !

_Alice ? _

- Edward, il est dix heures… C'est l'heure de se lever... Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un mois. Ouvre cette porte, s'il te plaît !

Je m'assis et regardai autour de moi. Personne. J'étais seul dans mon lit. Seul dans ma chambre. Seul les draps en désordre autour de moi pouvaient témoigner de mes… rêves nocturnes. Je basculai en arrière dans mon lit en soupirant.

Un rêve. Si réel. Je sentais encore l'odeur de son cou dans mon esprit et la douceur de sa peau sur mes lèvres. Jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles sensations. Sensations physiques mais aussi de telles émotions. Ce partage, cette douceur après la violence de notre premier assaut.

Je me forçai à respirer calmement. Je ne pouvais me permettre de repartir maintenant dans ce rêve torride. Alice était derrière la porte et je savais qu'elle ne tarderait pas à entrer avec ou sans mon approbation.

Mon état hum... physique ne me permettait pas de recevoir ma sœur

- Alice, donne-moi cinq minutes. Je te rejoins dans le salon. Lui criai-je de mon lit.

- Le chrono tourne. Dans cinq minutes et une seconde je mets à la poubelle la tarte au citron de Maman.

Je l'entendis enfin tourner les talons.

_Tarte au citron d'Esmée ? Au petit déjeuner ? Pour moi ? Putain ! Pourquoi j'avais éloigné mes parents pendant tous ce temps? Une p'tite pensée pour Emmett... privé de dessert… Bien fait ! _

Ayant trouvé une motivation suffisante, je sortis de mon lit… et filai sous la douche me refroidir l'esprit et… autre chose.

Six minutes plus tard, Alice, la petite tornade brune, me sautait dessus et m'étouffait en me serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

_Elle devait avoir fait de la musculation le mois dernier._

- Ouch. Eh, fais gaffe…. Tu vas abîmer mon corps magnifique !

- La ferme, Cullen ! Tu m'as trop manqué. Je rattrape juste mon retard.

J'appuyai mon menton sur la tête de ma petite sœur, la serrant à mon tour contre moi. Je souriais.

- Toi aussi ma Lice, tu m'as manqué.

Je jetai un œil vers le bar ou le petit déjeuner était servi et remarquai Jasper, déjà installé.

Il était attablé et nous regardait nous câliner, en dévorant, avec un sourire narquois, la tarte qui m'était destinée !

Salut Ed'. T'as fais de beaux rêves ? Me lança-t-il dès qu'il vit mon regard indigné.

- Tu ne peux pas imaginer… mais ne crois pas que je t'ai pas vu : pose ça... c'est à moi ! Personne ne me pique ce qui m'appartient !

- Ah, t'es sûr ? Dit-il, moqueur, toujours en levant un sourcil.

- Ouep, CE morceau de tarte m'appartient…

Je le rejoignis en deux enjambées rapides et lui enlevai l'objet de mes convoitises, avant qu'il ne le porte à la bouche.

- Ainsi que MES rêves… continuais-je en avalant une partie de la tarte.

_Oh Mon Dieu… Ce que c'était bon…_

Je ne pus retenir un gémissement de plaisir et passai le bout de ma langue sur mes lèvres, léchant une miette vagabonde sur ma lèvre inférieure

_Ne pas perdre le moindre morceau de ce dessert jouissif ! _

Alice s'assit sur un des tabourets du bar et se mit à me regarder, par-dessus la table, comme si elle jaugeait une paire de chaussures de luxe dans une vitrine. Elle observa ma tenue : bermuda gris et tee-shirt rouge… La Classe quoi ! Que redire à ça pour un dimanche matin en famille ?

_L'achètera ? Ne l'achèteras pas ?_

Elle inclina la tête et la posa sur ses jolies mains de styliste. Tête inclinée de biais, elle m'adressa sa petite moue « Cullen ». Elle avait oublié que, moi aussi, j'avais le secret de fabrication.

Je m'installai face à elle et pris la même pose, m'amusant à l'imiter. Je penchai la tête et lui adressai mon fameux sourire. Nous continuâmes à nous observer silencieusement, une sorte de communication uniquement visuelle. Simple et calme, heureux de nous retrouver enfin

Ma p'tite sœur, mon amie.

_Quel idiot j'avais été !_

Jasper nous regarda faire et haussa les épaules.

- Bande de gamins ! Vous auriez plein de choses à vous dire. Mais vous voilà… vous vous souriez bêtement sans même me parler ! Je fais quoi, moi ?

- La vaisselle ? Lui proposai- je, sans quitter Alice des yeux

- Ouep ! Je vais faire ça ! Mais à la façon Black/ Hale ! Tant pis pour toi !

Il sortit, vaguement agacé d'être ignoré.

_Oui ! Alice, je savais ce que tu pensais ! J'aurais jamais du partir comme ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'éloigner de ma famille, ma force. _

Rien ne justifiait cela quand on avait la chance, comme moi, d'avoir des parents aimants et attentifs qui s'étaient inquiétés…

Une sœur adorable et folle... qui aurait voulu être près de moi pour m'aider

Et un frère... avec qui on avait jusqu'ici tout partagé ! Je ne l'ai même pas écouté…

Elle me prit la main par dessus la table et dit :

- Edward… tu m'as manqué !

- Tout va bien Alice. Je vais bien.

* * *

_**Quelques lettres et quelques rêves, une tarte au citron ...vous remettent un homme en pleine forme**_

_**A bientôt **_

_***Cullen* **_


	8. Explications

_Hello un nouveau chapitre, _

_Un chapitre d'explication.. enfin _

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et encouragements_

_Merci à mlca66 pour avoir relu et corrigé toutes mes fautes et coquilles (ici il y a pas de quiche ! ) _

_Merci à ma prélectrice .. qui est trop enthousiaste pour critiquer.. Il suffit d'écrire "les doigts d'Edward ".. pour que le chapitre soit beau ! (elle a pas tort !) _

_et encore ..merci aux chanteurs qui me portent ... _

_**Disclaimer** :_

_Les personnages de **Twilight** appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite..._

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Explications**

_**Mercredi 15 mai **_

_**Ambiance : Macklemore Can't Hold Us**_

**POV Emmett**

Je courais. Encore. J'étais revenu à New York depuis 3 jours et je ne faisais que ça. C'était le seul moment où je me sentais bien. Pas oppressé.

Trois jours à craindre et à espérer la même chose : Voir Eddy.

Bella n'était pas revenue avec moi. Elle préférait rester dans notre nouvel appartement. L'arranger tant que je n'étais pas derrière elle pour l'embêter. Elle préférait aussi que je règle le problème avec mon frère. Sans ajouter un élément de complication en plus.

Je pensais à elle. Je pensais à lui. J'accélérai.

Putain, qu'est-ce qui nous avait foutu dans une telle… panade ! Comment tout avait commencé ?

Je remontai au plus loin dans mes souvenirs. Vers Bella.

**********************Flash back**********************

_**Septembre.**_

Je courais, comme toujours, avec les jeunes de l'équipe de base-ball du campus. J'étais l'entraîneur le plus chiant et le plus cool, disaient-ils….

Elle lisait assise sur la pelouse, profitant des beaux jours. Je détaillai ses jolies jambes, mises en valeur par un short blanc, et remontai mon regard appréciateur le long de son corps. Un sifflement d'admiration m'interrompit dans mon plaisir.

Non ce n'était pas moi qui sifflait!

Je fus agacé par cette marque d'irrespect et envoyai une tape énergique dans le cou de ma recrue qui s'était permise d'interpeller aussi grossièrement la jeune femme. Il protesta en se frottant le cou.

- La ferme ! On drague pas... on court...Reste concentré.

_Hypocrite…. Mince, c'était moi qui sifflais d'habitude !_

Elle avait relevé la tête et haussa les épaules en nous regardant.

Les jours passèrent et les semaines aussi, j'espérais la revoir. Mais la pluie, qui ne nous empêchait pas de nous entraîner dehors, n'incitait pas les jolies filles à lire sur des pelouses mouillées.

_**Décembre :**_

Elle était là. J'assistais à une réunion pour organiser une soirée universitaire en janvier. L'association sportive et le club littéraire s'associaient pour recueillir des fonds au bénéfice de l'intégration des étudiants handicapés. Malgré ma réputation de plaisantin, ayant toujours un mot pour rigoler et mettre de l'ambiance, je ne trouvai aucune plaisanterie pour l'aborder. Je croisai son regard deux ou trois fois.

_Moi timide ? Bouge-toi Em' ! _

Je me lançai soudain et proposai la participation du groupe musical que je formais avec Eddy et Jazz pour la soirée. Elle me sourit. Je lui renvoyai alors le sourire made in Cullen, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine d'un air satisfait.

Deux jours plus tard, je suppliai Eddy et Jazz de réserver leur soirée. Sans rien dire, sans expliquer. Je ne voulais pas me faire chambrer ! Me servir d'eux pour aborder une jolie brunette… Comme si je n'étais pas capable de le faire seul….Ed se fit prier... Soit disant qu'il avait du boulot ! Il ne savait pas profiter de la vie !

Il venait de larguer (enfin) Tanya, la blonde glaciale. Bon débarras. J'estimais qu'il était temps qu'il se bouge pour lui trouver une remplaçante... plus douce… moins inabordable. Peut-être qu'à cette soirée il rencontrerait l'âme-sœur ? Pourquoi ne pas faire d'une pierre deux coups ?

_**Janvier**_

Tous de noir vêtus, Jean's et tee-shirts moulants, nous étions tous les trois les Dieux de la musique !

Je m'éclatais derrière ma batterie guettant l'arrivée de ma jolie brune.

Nous donnions le concert du siècle !

Eddy avec son look sexy, sa voix et son talent de pianiste romantique, avait déjà autour de lui une foule de fans féminines. J'allais pouvoir me payer sa tête !

Nous fîmes une pause, Alice m'appela depuis la table qu'elle nous avait réservée, proche de la scène. Rose nous avait fait l'honneur de sa présence. Son mari ne devait être pas être loin. A la même table, Alice avait regroupé quelques jeunes de la fac, dont mon inconnue.

_Merci Alice ! _

Je m'assis à califourchon sur la chaise libre à coté d'elle. Eddy se plaça en souriant sur une autre chaise, en face et Jazz prit Alice sur ses genoux. Les présentations furent rapidement faites. Bella (ce prénom lui allait à merveille) était accompagnée de ses amies, Angela et Jessica, ainsi que de deux mecs sans intérêt. Elle ne les regardait même pas, partageant son attention entre tous les membres de ma famille. Ses joues pâles rosissaient face aux questions qu'ils lui posaient.

Bloqué, je n'avais pas dit grand-chose de la soirée, contrairement à Ed et Jazz qui plaisantaient, comme d'habitude. Eddy avait retrouvé son sourire en coin, perdu avec Miss Banquise…

Bon, il aurait fallu que je me bouge un peu pour la séduire... mais être à la même table qu'elle, la regarder c'était déjà bien. Personne n'allait me la souffler sous le nez... Je dus partir dès le lendemain de la soirée-concert.

Pour ne revenir que quinze jours plus tard… Je revenais de la tournée de championnat avec mes jeunes champions. Épuisé mais prêt à rattraper le temps perdu. Le plan Bella allait commencer.

Jazz m'apprit alors qu'Eddy vivait avec sa nouvelle copine.

Avec Bella.

_**Février.**_

Je m'éloignai de la famille. Rose me cassait les pieds pour savoir ce qui me tracassait.

Ed m'appelait pour venir jouer chez lui avec Jazz. Et tout le monde.

La voir. Avec lui. Sur ses genoux. Dans sa cuisine. Chez elle. Chez lui. Chez eux.

Ne rien dire. Se taire. Il fallait laisser le temps arranger les choses… je devais l'oublier. La copine de mon p'tit frère.

_**Mars**_

Je devais voir Ed. Lui parler. Lui expliquer. C'était plus possible !

Je suis allé chez lui un soir. Il n'était pas là. Bella m'a ouvert et m'a gentiment invité à rentrer. J'ai hésité. Pas très bien pour moi… Mais… Nous avons fait connaissance, parlé. Tranquillement. Gentiment. Nous avons ri aussi! La connaître n'était décidément pas une bonne idée. Je la quittai brutalement vers 23 heures.

Je devais voir Ed. Il fallait lui dire ce que je ressentais. Je l'appelai .Nous devions nous voir chez lui. Je retournai donc chez eux un soir… Encore plus mal à l'aise.

Edward ne vint pas: un imprévu au travail… Je restai seul avec elle. Nous avons discuté encore… Puis joué à la Wii et regardé un film. J'étais bien, près d'elle. Trop bien.

Je partis en voyage avec les jeunes de l'équipe.

_**Avril**_

Un soir elle m'appela. En larmes. Elle avait besoin de mon aide. Elle voulait le quitter. C'est là que je fis une bêtise. Je l'aidai.

**************************Flash back**************************

- Salut…

Un jogger m'interpella, me faisant revenir au temps présent. Je le regardai me doubler rapidement et me pris les pieds dans mes baskets

_Putain la maladresse c'est contagieux ! _

_C'était Eddy ! _

Il avait accéléré. Je piquai un sprint pour le rejoindre, en râlant. Il était plus rapide. Il avait toujours était plus rapide que moi. Mais sur la durée… j'étais le meilleur. Je souris…

_Il voulait un défi ! OK ! _

Je forçai pour me maintenir à ses côtés. Essoufflé soudain. Durant quinze longues minutes il me mena comme il le souhaitait, accélérant parfois, me forçant à puiser dans mes réserves. Puis il ralentissait… se jouant de moi. Je le regardais de temps en temps. Lui non. Il courait en regardant droit devant lui. Concentré. Sans un sourire. M'ignorant.

Nous courions ensemble sans rien dire. Puis son rythme lentement s'accorda au mien. Il commençait à souffrir.

_Yeah ! C'est à moi ! Je vais gagner ! Il le fallait._

Je maintins alors un rythme normal et tranquille. Mon rythme. Pendant trente minutes. Il restait à mes côtés. Difficilement. A son tour.

Insensiblement nos souffles et nos pieds prirent le même tempo. Comme avant. Nous retrouvions notre accord.

Au même moment, nous déclarâmes forfait et ralentîmes la course. Avant de nous effondrer, morts de fatigue, sur l'herbe, côte à côte. Nous nous regardions. Une bonne dose de testostérone dépensée. Un sourire léger aux lèvres.

**POV Edward**

J'étais épuisé. Impossible de battre Emmett à la course.

_Jamais… _

Même si j'étais le plus rapide, il était le plus endurant. Pourtant, je l'avais rejoint sur son footing dans cette intention. Gagner. Prendre le dessus. Lui faire payer. D'abord.

Mais Emmett était le meilleur.

En sport.

Nous étions maintenant affalés dans l'herbe trempée par la rosée. Nous regardant. Souriant comme des gosses. Puis nos sourires se crispèrent. Le passé me rattrapait.

Je pris la parole.

- Viens à la maison prendre un café. On a …à parler je crois.

Il acquiesça en silence, se leva et me tendit la main. Je fixai cette main. Celle de mon frère... et la saisit…. Il m'aida à me lever.

- Ouep…Bonne idée, je meurs de faim.

_Quel scoop… mais c'était prévu…_

Son appartement n'étant pas loin, il était venu à pied. Nous montâmes donc dans ma Volvo pour rejoindre ma maison. Silencieux. Le trajet était court, heureusement, car nous n'étions pas très bavards. La gêne nous empêchait de prendre la parole. Je ne savais pas si j'avais eu une bonne idée, en voulant le voir. Je voulais savoir. Mais étais-je prêt à en parler ? A l'écouter ? A comprendre ?

Attablés, ensuite, devant un solide petit déjeuner commandé par Alice, nous dévorâmes en silence. Seul le bruit des mâchoires d'Em', très actives, le rompait.

Cela me fit rire. Quelle que soit la situation, Emmett avait faim. Il me regarda surpris.

- C'est moi qui te fais rire ?

- Ouep... Toi et ton estomac.

Il m'adressa son sourire de gosse…

- Ben quoi ? J'peux manger : j'ai couru et j'suis avec mon p'tit frère ! Continua-t-il, la bouche remplie d'un croissant.

- Ton p'tit frère... il aimerait t'entendre parler un peu. T'as des choses à me dire. Non ?

J'avais parlé assez sèchement. Il se gratta la tête. Gêné.

- Il le faut…Ouais ? J'termine mon croissant et... on s'explique… sans les poings ! J'ai eu mal pendant 4 jours ! Tu cognes fort.

- Je te retourne le compliment... Mon œil est resté marqué pendant plus d'une semaine. Très cool au boulot !

Il rit. C'était curieux ? Beaucoup moins difficile que ce que je pensais.

On s'installa sur la terrasse, à l'arrière de la maison. Il soupira. Le silence s'installa. Il rassemblait ses idées, je le voyais.

Puis il commença à me raconter

Comment il avait « rencontré » Bella en septembre.

Comment il avait hésité à lui parler.

_Emmett timide … Si ça se savait... Jazz allait se marrer !_

Comment il était venu chez moi deux fois…

Je découvris que j'étais passé à côté de plein de choses… que je n'avais pas vu les appels au secours de mon frère. Trop occupé par mon travail.

Il continua.

- Un après midi d'avril, elle m'a appelé. Elle pleurait. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'elle disait. Elle voulait que je vienne la chercher. Quand je suis arrivé ici, elle attendait, assise sur le trottoir, devant la maison. Un peu plus calme. Un sac de voyage à coté d'elle. Et elle m'a demandé de l'emmener…loin… Je l'ai conduite à l'aéroport, à sa demande. Et elle a choisi une destination au hasard. Elle voulait s'éloigner. Je ne comprenais toujours rien Elle ne m'a rien dit alors. Je… J'ai perdu les pédales, et j'ai pris l'avion avec elle. Je n'arrivais pas à la laisser seule, dans cet état.

Il se tut un instant. Cherchant comment annoncer la suite. Je me levai, le laissant seul cinq minutes.

Je pris le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Bella avait souhaité me quitter. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Nous ne nous étions jamais disputés...

Ce qui était curieux d'ailleurs

Je lui rapportai une bière et me rassis, sirotant mon Coca. Après un long moment, il reprit son récit.

- On a atterri à Vegas. Le soir on a bu… Elle m'a… expliqué pourquoi elle ne voulait plus…vivre avec toi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle luttait contre…

Il hésita à poursuivre. Légèrement rouge, il me regardait. Mal à l'aise.

- Bon sang... t'as commencé ! Termine ! Il faut qu'on règle ça. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

- Bien.

Il respira profondément et reprit.

- Elleluttaitcontresonattirancepourmoietnevoulaitpas teblesser.

Il avait parlé à toute allure… espérant que je ne comprenne pas ? Sans me regarder, il poursuivit, l'air honteux.

- Elle préférait te quitter. Je lui plaisais. Ça m'a fait un choc. Nous avons bu. Beaucoup. Parlé encore. Et bu encore. Le lendemain, on s'est réveillés ensemble, dans le même lit. La tête à l'envers. Une migraine comme je n'en avais jamais eue ! Mais habillés ! Et… on av… avait tous les deux une alliance. On ne se souvenait de rien, mais un acte de mariage authentique était dans la poche de mon Jean's.

Je le regardais, ébahi. Si j'avais bien compris ils s'étaient mariés, ivres, à Las Vegas ! Toutes les hypothèses que j'avais échafaudées au cours de ce mois... s'écroulaient ! Je fixai mon frère il était… très inquiet de ma réaction. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je ne dis rien. Analysant avec le recul, les silences de Bella et mes absences prolongées de la maison.

Les silences et l'éloignement d'Emmett aussi.

J'avançai dans le film du récit d'Em' jusqu'à leur réveil à Vegas et je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer leurs têtes. Et l'absurdité de la situation. Ils s'aimaient. Elle m'avait plaqué. Et je faisais des rêves foutrement érotiques sur une femme-fantôme qui m'adressait des lettres passionnées.

J'éclatai de rire. Un fou rire énorme. Interminable. Me libérant d'un mois de tension.

Emmett me regarda à son tour comme si je débarquais de la planète Mars !

- Je… j'imaginais… ta tête... en lisant le… contrat de ma… mariage ! Avec la gueule de bois !

Je bégayai tellement je riais...

Il secoua la tête, dégoûté, à ce souvenir.

Puis il éclata de rire à son tour.

- Bella est devenue hystérique. J'ai dû... la gifler. Doucement ! Pour qu'elle se reprenne. On a pris une bonne dose de Doliprane. Puis on a réfléchi. À nos sentiments... et à ce qu'il fallait faire... Tu connais la suite. Il m'adressa un regard entendu.

- Ouep… Je fis la moue.

_Ce n'était pas ma partie préférée de l'histoire. _

Le silence s'installa. Il était soulagé mais restait mal à l'aise. Je devais lui parler à mon tour. Je commençai doucement.

- Ce mois… a été difficile… sans explications.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Je l'arrêtai d'un geste

- Non… Je sais, je n'ai pas voulu les entendre, les explications. C'est de ma faute. Jazz dirait qu'il me fallait du temps ! Il n'aurait pas tort… J'ai… réfléchi. Pas mal. Surtout ces deux dernières semaines. Des événements récents m'y ont forcé. Bella et moi… Ça n'aurait pas collé très longtemps, je pense. Que tu sois là ou pas. Et…

J'hésitai. J'observai mon frère. Sa culpabilité était lisible sur son visage habituellement souriant et heureux.

- et … je crois... je crois que je suis amoureux.

Je l'avais dit. Je me l'étais avoué.

J'étais dingue.

Il changea de couleur. Ses traits se détendirent. Son sourire « Cullen » de gamin éclaira son visage. Il me tendit la main pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

- Bienvenu au Club ! Blonde ou brune ?

Je négligeai de lui répondre.

_Je ne savais même pas._

Mais j'attrapai sa main et le serrai dans mes bras.

Il m'avait manqué !

* * *

**_FIN_**

**_On a la preuve que pour Edward Emmett est plus important que Bella_**

**_et j'ai perdu .. .plein de lectrices .. SNIF ! _**

**_PS : bon rétablissement Louise M._**

**_A samedi _**

**_*Cullen*_**


	9. Le soleil se lève

_Hello; _

_chères lectrices (lecteurs ? je rêve .) _

_Un nouveau chapitre de "Après la nuit".. les fantômes n'en seront plus après cela .. _

_Un grand merci à **mlca66 **(j'oublies pas ma promesse) _

_et à **Tied** (arrête de bipper.. t'as finis ta publi ! pas moi ! ) sans qui je n'aurais jamais écrit ce truc. _

_Bonne lecture_

**_Disclaimer : les personnages sont ceux de S MEYER et je prends la responsabilité de l'histoire._**

* * *

Chapitre 9 Le soleil se lève

_**Jeudi 16 mai**_

_**POV Edward**_

Ce soir, à la maison, je m'installai à mon bureau et sortis le dossier « Inconnue ». Traiter ce « problème » de façon rigoureuse et scientifique devenait impératif : j'en avais assez de me faire mener par le bout du nez par cette femme.

C'était le cas de le dire ! Son parfum provoquait des réactions stimulantes chez toi !

J'étais bien décidé à aligner et relier tous les éléments contenus à l'intérieur de ce dossier afin de comprendre et si possible d'identifier cette inconnue. Une des pièces majeures en était le dossier de la société de surveillance Eclipse.

Victoria l'avait enfin reçu après avoir insisté auprès de Mlle Charlton, qui supervisait la surveillance de mon entreprise mais ne souhaitait guère collaborer. J'avais en effet précisé à Victoria de ne rien dire de la cause à propos de la raison de ma recherche. Victoria, elle-même, ne savait pas grand-chose d'ailleurs !

J'avais visionné des heures de vidéos durant la journée.

Accessoirement, j'avais rapidement compris que ma voisine recevait des visites à des heures inattendues, en l'absence de son mari. Cela ne me regardait pas.

J'avais cherché sur les bandes enregistrées relatives à l'entrée de l'immeuble de la Cullen Corp. des silhouettes féminines identiques à celles vues près de chez moi… Mais rien.

J'avais listé les (rares) dysfonctionnements existants : il s'agissait en fait d'arrêts automatiques des enregistrements de surveillance, quelques minutes par jour, de façon aléatoire, pour des raisons techniques. Rien de bien grave. Sauf... que quelque chose ne collait pas vraiment... je cherchais sans saisir exactement quoi …

A la Cullen Corp, les bandes me permettaient de voir que les interdictions de fumer dans l'immeuble n'étaient pas respectées et que les ascenseurs étaient parfois très appréciés de certains couples… Le travail de gardiennage devait parfois être… un peu chaud. Je souris, moqueur.

_Il faudrait penser à rappeler à James qu'il y a des caméras dans les ascenseurs…_

Les lettres maintenant. Je les posai devant moi l'une à côté de l'autre. Deux jolis feuillets mauves recouverts d'une écriture sensuelle.

_Écriture sensuelle ? Ce sont les mots écrits là et tes rêves qui sont sensuels, ou sexuels même… pas spécialement l'écriture quoiqu'elle soit très belle…_

Je haussai les épaules devant mes divagations. Deux lettres.

La première avait été écrite chez moi, le samedi 4 mai sûrement. Sûrement même pendant la nuit du 3 au 4. La fin de mon cauchemar coïncidait trop avec les termes employés dans la lettre. Je la connaissais par cœur.

_Ce matin, dans ton salon, je t'écris. Enfin, j'ose. Tu es là, à côté, endormi paisiblement._

_Durant cette nuit magique, j'ai fait le vœu de pouvoir apaiser ta douleur et ton souffle. Mes mains ont semblé te donner enfin le repos tant mérité._

_Je chérirai à jamais cet instant où ton corps abandonné s'est enfin détendu, où tes poings se sont desserrés. Cet instant où ta bouche a esquissé un sourire de bonheur dans ton rêve lorsque mes lèvres audacieuses et tremblantes ont enfin effleuré ton front._

_Je garde sur elles le souvenir de ton parfum et de la douceur de ta peau tiède._

La seconde … Mon cœur battit plus vite quand je la frôlai du bout des doigts. Déposée le vendredi suivant dans la journée… La température de mon corps monta en m'en remémorant le contenu.

_Mes doigts gourmands effectuent des allers et retours sur ta peau. Caressant sans s'en lasser tes abdominaux frémissants. Je sens ton souffle s'accélérer. J'entends ton cœur battre, affolé, au même rythme que le mien._

Ne pas se laisser emporter. Je devais trouver les pièces manquantes.

Deux lettres, deux vendredis…

Un plan commençait à naître. Je me mis à sourire.

Ma douce écrivaine n'avait qu'à bien se tenir… J'entrais en action.

Je vérifiai rapidement les autres éléments du dossier… Tout concordait !

_Bingo_ !

Je jetai mon poing en l'air en signe de victoire…

Bientôt, ma jolie inconnue, nous ferons connaissance réellement. J'envoyai immédiatement un message à Victoria. Il était tard, mais je savais qu'elle ferait le nécessaire. Un message clignotant sur ma boite mail apparut quelques minutes plus tard : rendez-vous pris à 16 h.

_Demain serait un grand jour pour Edward Cullen !_

Idiot... Tu te parles à la 3ème personne, maintenant !

Je me levai. Enthousiaste, je sentais une énergie formidable me gagner.

Des mots, une chanson entendue il y a quelques mois lors d'un voyage en Europe revenaient à mon souvenir. Des mots tellement proches de ce que je ressentais.

**_Texte de Emmanuel Moire-Sans dire un mot_**

_**Je ne sais pas où aller**_

_**Pour tomber sur tes pas**_

_**Si c'est dans la ville où je suis né**_

_**Ou tout près de chez moi**_

_**Je ne sais pas deviner**_

_**A quoi ressemble ta voix**_

_**Et j'ai voulu l'écouter**_

_**Plus d'une fois**_

_**Mais quand on se verra un jour ou l'autre**_

_**Mais quand tu seras là, ce jour ou l'autre**_

_**Je saurai que c'est toi parmi tant d'autres**_

_**Même sans dire un mot, sans dire un mot**_

_**Je ne sais pas où chercher**_

_**Mais j'ai compris parfois**_

_**Que j'aurais dû regarder devant moi**_

J'avais envie de jouer du piano. Je me dirigeai vers notre studio. Il était tard mais ce besoin m'envahissait. Je m'assis devant mon magnifique instrument et frôlai les touches d'ivoire. Pendant plusieurs heures, je jouai, exprimant mes sentiments envers cette femme, savourant le plaisir d'avoir retrouvé les miens. Je ressentais une émotion très forte, les larmes me montaient aux yeux.

Seul et accompagné à la fois. Je la verrai bientôt

_**Quelques heures plus tard**_

Je regardai ma montre. Il était six heure cinq. J'avais encore dix minutes. J'étais prêt. J'enfilai un blouson en cuir par-dessus mon polo noir rayé, glissai mon téléphone dans mon Jean's. Je pris l'enveloppe bleue et hésitai un peu avant de la poser sur mon lit. Je décidai de retourner dans le studio de musique. Par la fenêtre ouverte je regardai le soleil qui venait de se lever, un sourire m'effleura les lèvres… Bientôt…

Je ne résistai pas au plaisir de reprendre le thème qui était revenu très souvent cette nuit …Pour elle… avec elle.

**_Ambiance :Enrique Iglesias - Stand by me (live)_**

Il était temps de sortir maintenant.

Je vérifiai que la porte avant était verrouillée et sortis par l'arrière, en claquant la porte très fort. Mon cœur battait trop vite : pourvu que tout marche comme je le pensais.

**POV Liza **

Je relevai le col de ma veste malgré la tiédeur agréable de l'aurore, puis consultai ma montre. Six heures. Bientôt l'heure, le soleil se levait. Je vérifiai que mon chapeau couvrait mes cheveux. J'esquivai habilement le tuyau d'arrosage automatique qui venait de se mettre en marche.

Mon tailleur bleu n'était pas très approprié à ce genre d'escapade mais je n'avais pas le choix, je devais être au bureau à sept heures et n'aurai que peu de temps pour traverser la ville. Je ne pouvais même pas m'attarder ici.

La frustration ne fit presque crier mais je me repris rapidement en pensant que je le verrai cette après-midi. Un frisson d'appréhension et d'envie me saisit à cette idée. Le voir, le revoir, lui parler….lui serrer la main peut-être. Sentir la chaleur de sa peau et voir son sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. Ou subir sa colère.

_Chut… Trop d'images…_

Je repoussai, en secouant la tête, ces idées par trop perturbantes. J'avais besoin de toute ma concentration. Je m'approchai discrètement de la maison quand j'entendis la musique. Elle devait provenir de leur salle de musique.

**Stand by me**

Je faillis défaillir en l'entendant jouer et chanter. Je frissonnai de plaisir. Il avait toujours un impact physique très fort sur moi et depuis que j'avais commencé cette ...bêtise c'était pire.

_Putain, quelle voix…._

Je m'appuyai contre le mur de sa maison, près de la fenêtre. Si proche de lui. Je l'écoutai avec attention et fierté, sa voix douce et sensuelle réveillant en moi des émotions que je cherchais à enfouir toute la journée lors de mon travail. Quand, soudain, je réalisai. Il était réveillé !

_Merde !_

Mon plan tombait à l'eau ! Impossible de rentrer. La déception me faillit me faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Et je me laissai glisser sur le sol, oubliant mon tailleur bleu.

Que faire ?

Soudain, j'entendis une porte claquer. Et une moto démarrer. A l'arrière de la maison.

Je me relevai et courus rapidement pour vérifier si ce que j'espérais …

Oui, c'était lui...

Je vis sa silhouette s'éloigner sur sa moto. Pourquoi partait-il si tôt ? Je fronçai les sourcils, soucieuse de comprendre.

Un problème avec sa famille ? Cette semaine, tout semblait allait mieux.

Peu importe. Pour l'instant, le champ était libre.

Je souris à travers les quelques putain de larmes encore présentes sur mon visage.

Maquillage à refaire !

Six heure vingt…

Zut. Plus que dix minutes.

Je regagnai l'entrée principale et, après avoir vérifié la caméra et les alentours, je glissai rapidement la carte magnétique dans la fente et composai le code.

Je rentrai rapidement dans la maison. Tout était impeccable comme d'habitude. Mme Cope devait être fort efficace... à moins qu'il ne soit pas du tout comme mon frère… et qu'il fasse partie d'une espèce rare : les hommes ordonnés…

Je savais beaucoup de choses sur lui mais pas tout.

Pas encore…

Je souris face à mes pensées.

Je sortis de mon sac une enveloppe mauve et cherchai rapidement où la déposer…

Sa chambre

Évidemment. Je poussai la porte doucement et son odeur m'entoura instantanément… je soupirai de plaisir.

Comment allais-je résister cette après-midi… ?

Une enveloppe bleue, posée en évidence sur le lit, attira immédiatement mon attention Je ne pus m'empêcher de la saisir, c'était si… bizarre. Son écriture. Cinq mots.

_**Pour vous,**_

_**Ma douce inconnue**_

Je m'assis sur le lit, tremblante. Je la serrai contre moi, espérant retenir mon cœur qui voulait s'échapper de ma poitrine.

Une lettre.

De lui.

Pour moi.

Je devais me reprendre. Je ne pouvais pas rester. Je ne pouvais pas la lire. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Sur son lit… J'avais peur et je me mettais à espérer en même temps.

Six heures vingt-cinq.

Je déposai rapidement MA lettre et enfouis la sienne précieusement au fond de mon sac, avant de me ruer vers l'entrée de la maison, sans même prendre le temps de me rafraîchir le visage.

Rapidement, je refermai la porte derrière moi avec la carte et vérifiai par acquis de conscience la vidéo-surveillance. Ce n'était pas le moment de chercher les ennuis. La caméra était éteinte, donc tout allait bien.

Je partis en courant rejoindre ma voiture, garée 200 mètres plus loin.

Les embouteillages me ralentirent et j'arrivai juste à l'heure au travail. Le directeur m'attendait impatiemment dans son bureau, comme il me l'avait indiqué cette nuit dans son mail. Il voulait, j'en étais pratiquement sûre, connaître le problème qui motivait la réunion de cette après-midi avec un de notre plus gros client. Je n'avais malheureusement pas de réponse à lui fournir. Enfin pas de réponse avouable. Je passai rapidement aux toilettes de l'étage afin de rendre mon visage présentable.

L'enveloppe bleue, dans mon sac, semblait m'appeler. Je la sortis et la regardai avant de la porter contre ma joue. Il était hors de question de la lire immédiatement. Je serais incapable de travailler ensuite. Ce papier me brûlait le bout des doigts L'écriture ferme et décidée sur l'enveloppe était bien la sienne, je la caressai du bout des doigts. Je ne pouvais me décider à la lâcher. Brusquement ma décision fut prise, je la glissai contre ma peau, sur mon cœur, sous la bretelle de mon soutien-gorge.

_Edward Cullen... Même si j'en ai très envie, tu devras attendre un peu…._

J'inspirai alors profondément et entrepris de me recomposer un visage serein et une attitude professionnelle. Je me regardai alors dans la glace, et vis une jeune femme assez banale, au visage calme encadré par de longs cheveux châtains. Mes yeux verts clair ne révélaient pas le moindre tourment. Mon masque professionnel de femme décidée et tranquille était bien en place. Je priai pour qu'il y reste au moins jusqu'à ce soir.

**POV Edward.**

La journée avait été très longue. Et très courte à la fois. Je savais qu'une lettre m'attendait à la maison. Mais je devais patienter car il m'était impossible de rentrer chez moi. Je m'étais changé rapidement en arrivant au bureau, revêtant un costume bleu foncé plus en accord avec mon travail que les Jean's.

J'avais rendez-vous avec Mlle Charlton. Je savais que cela allait être la clé de mes recherches. J'essayai de me souvenir de cette femme. Je l'avais rencontrée une fois, il y avait presque deux ans, lorsque notre société avait déménagé dans ce bâtiment et que M Volturi, le PDG d'Eclipse, lui avait confié notre sécurité.

Elle m'avait paru très professionnelle et efficace. Mais mes souvenirs étaient lointains. J'étais, à l'époque, déjà en plein conflit avec Tanya et étais moins impliqué dans mon travail. Je connaissais le sérieux d'Eclipse et cela me suffisait. Mlle Charlton avait rapidement cerné mes besoins et nous n'avions plus eu besoin de nous revoir. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'allais jouer carte sur table. Elle allait devoir m'aider. Victoria m'avait confirmé, dès ce matin, que le rendez-vous avait été pris pour seize heures car, suivant mes instructions, elle avait envoyé un mail à Mlle Charlton hier soir dans la nuit...

Je consultai encore une fois ma montre. Le téléphone sonna et la voix de Victoria m'annonça la venue de M Volturi, PDG d'Eclipse et de Mlle Charlton. Tout en me levant pour les accueillir, je lui demandai de les faire entrer.

Victoria ouvrit la porte et s'effaça pour laisser passer Aro Volturi, qui s'avança, occupant l'espace, la main tendue, un sourire mielleux et faux sur les lèvres. Malgré ma réticence, je marchai vers lui et lui tendis la mienne. Je le saluai quand, soudain, je vis la personne qui l'accompagnait et venait de rentrer dans mon bureau, précédée de son parfum.

_**Mais quand on se verra un jour ou l'autre**_

_**Mais quand tu seras là, ce jour ou l'autre**_

_**Je saurai que c'est toi parmi tant d'autres**_

_**Même sans dire un mot, sans dire un mot**_

_**Je ne sais pas où chercher**_

_**Mais j'ai compris parfois**_

_**Que j'aurais dû regarder devant moi**_

Les mots me revinrent immédiatement à l'esprit. Ma main retomba le long de mon corps et je me figeai. Elle leva la tête vers moi et croisa mon regard. Je lus dans ses yeux un mélange de crainte, d'interrogations et de défi aussi. Mille questions tournaient dans ma tête.

J'étais incapable de réagir. Un bug. Son parfum avait court-circuité toutes mes synapses.

Je la dévorais des yeux, la faisant rougir sensuellement. Mon souffle s'accéléra. Je balayai lentement du regard sa longue silhouette fine, déjà aperçue ce matin, ses jambes interminables, à peine cachées par la courte jupe de son tailleur bleu, les courbes douces de sa poitrine.

Elle haletait ?

Je brûlais d'envie de tendre la main vers ses longues boucles châtain, sagement rangées le long de son cou. Je me mordis la lèvre en contemplant les siennes, envisageant déjà ce que je pourrais leur faire subir. Puis la profondeur de ses yeux verts me maintint prisonnier. Nous échangeâmes un regard plein de promesses, de désirs, nous reconnaissant, sans parole.

Je mourais d'envie d'agripper sa main et de l'emmener chez moi, dans ma chambre, pour entendre sa voix me redire qu'elle était à moi. Pour toujours. Une seconde d'éternité. Le désir me submergeait.

- Edward ?

La voix de Victoria me rappela à la réalité.

Je fis alors un pas vers elle, pour la toucher, vérifier qu'elle n'était pas un rêve, encore une fois. Je ne la connaissais pas. J'effleurai son coude doucement, et ce simple toucher provoqua en moi une décharge électrique. Elle recula en souriant légèrement. Mon téléphone sonna.

Violent Femme- Children of the Revolution... C'était Rosalie

_Pas maintenant ! Merde !_

Il me fallait répondre ! Je sortis de ma torpeur et reculai prudemment à mon tour en lui souriant doucement avec regret. Je m'adressais alors à eux deux.

- Excusez-moi. Je dois répondre. Asseyez-vous.

Je m'éloignai vers la baie vitrée de mon bureau pour prendre l'appel de Rosalie.

- Rose ? Toujours en Italie ? Tu rentres bientôt ?

- Edward, bonjour ! Je suis heureuse que tu répondes !

Sa voix était nerveuse. Elle semblait vraiment soulagée de m'entendre. Je fronçai les sourcils. Malgré l'affaire qui me préoccupait maintenant, en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune femme en tailleur bleu assise dans mon bureau, mon instinct protecteur vis à vis de Rosalie se réveilla.

- Rose ! Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Jake ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Dis-moi ! Je ….

Je sentais que ma voix s'emportait un peu. J'étais inquiet.

_Hum... si mes craintes étaient fausses, Rose allait me tuer !_

- Putain Edward non ! C'est juste qu'on est rentrés plus tôt que prévu et qu'on est coincés à l'aéroport avec tous nos bagages ! Jasper ne répond pas ! Ni Alice ! Ne reste que toi ! S'il te plaît, viens !

Rose avait dit « s'il te plaît ? ».

- Il ne reste que moi ? Je travaille parfois tu sais... Ton Jacob, il ne peut pas te trouver un taxi ?

Je n'étais pas du tout décidé à quitter mon inconnue, pour charrier les bagages de Rosalie et faire plaisir à M. Black !

- Euh... il ne sait pas que je t'ai appelé. Il cherche un taxi, justement, mais ils sont en grève aujourd'hui, donc c'est compliqué.

- Putain ! Rosalie ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Appelle Emmett ! Il est rentré de Seattle il y a deux jours. Il sera content de faire fonctionner ses muscles avec ceux de ton homme.

- Je ne parle plus à Emmett ! Viens tout de suite ! Je suis devant le terminal 5.

Elle avait raccroché, très énervée et impérative. Je regardai mon téléphone, et soupirai. Elle mériterait d'attendre. Longtemps. Elle allait attendre. Pour une fois. J'avais beaucoup mieux à faire.

Je me retournai vers les occupants de mon bureau. Elle n'était plus là. Seul M. Volturi attendait la fin de ma conversation en regardant ses chaussures.

* * *

_Fin pour aujourd'hui._

_Définitivement OUT Bella .. Désolée pour celles qui sont puristes...C'était mon envie._

_PS et je m'appelle pas Liza ! _

_Review SVP_

_et à bientôt je l'espère. _

_*N. Cullen*_


	10. Aveux

**_Hello, _**

**_Voici un chapitre que j'ai lu, relu , ré-ecrit, envoyé à ma béta (merci mlca66) et euh modifiée (désolée mlca66, sois pas fâchée...)_**

**_Je n'écrirai plus de lettres. jamais. Promis. Enfin on dis ça..._**

**_Merci à Tied qui m'a fournit enfin le petit plus, très important qui me manquait dans ce chapitre.  
_**

**_Je vous laisse lire. Vous pouvez profiter des ambiances musicales (cf playlist dans mon profil) _**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_Disclaimer : les personnages sont ceux de S MEYER et je prends la responsabilité de l'histoire._**

* * *

**_Chapitre 10 Aveux_**

_**Samedi 18 mai 22h **_

**POV Edward**

Je claquai la porte de ma Volvo, il faisait nuit. La journée avait été fatigante. Je n'avais encore pu lire la lettre que j'espérais_. _

S'il n'y en avait pas, j'allais mourir… et courir chez elle.

Je regardai la caméra avant de rentrer et souris. Bêtement. Je jetai ma veste en Jean's sur le canapé, regardai la table basse. Il n'y avait rien. La porte de ma chambre était entrouverte. J'avançai et vis, posée sur le lit, l'enveloppe violette. A la place de la bleue_. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Quelle putain de bonne journée !

Je la pris, la tournai et retournai entre mes doigts…la sentis, l'approchant brièvement de mon visage pour respirer son parfum .Je savourais le plaisir de l'attente.

Lire ou ne pas lire… tout de suite…Telle était la question.

J'avais chaud et la chaleur du mois de mai n'en était pas la seule cause. Je devais prendre du recul. Je posai délicatement la lettre sur la table de nuit, comme si elle contenait un danger.

Je pris quelques affaires dans mon dressing et entrai dans la salle de bain. Histoire de me rafraîchir un peu et de dénouer mes muscles tendus. Les bagages de Rosalie étaient vraiment lourds Comme l'ambiance avec Jacob Black.

Je repensai à sa tête lorsqu'il m'avait vu arriver.

**_Flash back – Aéroport JFK _**

Je repérai aisément Rosalie : la magnifique blonde en slim noir, avec une longue chemise rose savamment ouverte, tapait du pied à côté d'une montagne de valises, et la haute silhouette brune de son mari maintenait à distance d'un regard possessif et dissuasif, les bonnes volontés prêtes à aider la jeune femme en détresse.

La beauté de Rosalie ne m'émouvait pas. Je la connaissais depuis trop longtemps. C'était ma « sœur » presque autant qu'Alice. Adolescents, nous avions tenté, tout naturellement, de nous embrasser une fois… Les autres semblaient si sûrs que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre. Esmée regardait Rosalie comme ma future fiancée, et Jasper commençait sans s'en rendre compte à lorgner sur ma petite sœur... Il croyait que je ne le voyais pas s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour regarder les films de Disney dès qu'elle avait eu quinze ans.

Nous avions donc échangé notre premier …et dernier baiser ensemble. Je grimaçai. Jacob devait savoir ça. C'était peut-être pour cette raison, entre autres, qu'on ne s'aimait pas, lui et moi. J'étais persuadé qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il fallait à Rosalie.

Je savais qu'elle me guettait avec impatience, derrière ses lunettes noires.

De toute façon, je n'avais plus le choix. Je m'approchai du couple et alors elle me sauta dessus. Littéralement. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de mon cou et je sentis sa joue contre la mienne. Je faillis tomber sous son poids et son enthousiasme. Je serrai machinalement mes bras autour d'elle à mon tour, non sans glisser un regard prudent vers le loup jaloux qui était prêt à bondir sur moi.

Bon sang après Alice, voilà que c'est Rosalie qui m'étouffe !

- Eh bébé, toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

Je vis Jake crisper ses poings, prêt à m'en envoyer un dans la figure si je ne lâchais pas sa femme. Cible atteinte. Je me marrais en voyant la tête indignée de Rose, qui s'écarta vivement de moi en entendant le surnom affectueux.

- Cullen ! Tu te payes ma tête en plus !

- Faut bien... Tu me fais louper LE rendez-vous de ma vie et tu manques de me faire tomber en me sautant dessus…

- Mince, Edward, tu parles par énigmes ! C'est quoi cette histoire de rendez-vous ?

- Plus tard. Tes bagages attendent… Et Jacob aussi.

Je me dégageais de l'étreinte de Rose en écartant ses bras de mon cou et avançai vers Jake en lui tendant la main. Je pouvais faire ça. Il avait survécu (et Rosalie aussi) à un voyage d'un mois seul avec sa femme.

Il n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais que je l'avais cru. Je ferais un effort pour elle. J'étais heureux de la retrouver, même si j'aurais préféré être ailleurs, avec quelqu'un d'autre… Je soupirai et revins sur Terre lorsque Jacob me serra la main.

Outch ! Lui serrer la main était sensé être un geste amical.. Pas une partie « écrase-la-moi bien fort » Il ne comprend rien, lui !

Je grimaçai et jurai de lui rendre la pareille. Je ne l'aimais pas. Fini les tentatives de rapprochement.

- Bonjour Black. Ma voiture est à 100 mètres.

Je me retournai vers Rose.

- J'ai appelé Alice. Voila le programme imposé et non négociable : on dépose la cargaison à votre appartement et je vous conduis chez elle. Alice et Jasper nous attendent pour le repas et… Alice a ajouté « Pas de contestation possible ».

Sans attendre la réponse, je saisis deux valises (les plus petites) et partis vers ma voiture à longues enjambées. Après trois allers-retours, nous avions casé dans le coffre de celle-ci le fruit d'un mois de shopping européen et je démarrai en direction de leur appartement. Nous discutions surtout de leur voyage. Rosalie voulait éviter de parler de Bella devant son mari, je le sentais, et je la remerciai mentalement. Je n'avais pas très envie d'admettre que je m'étais fait plaquer devant lui et d'admettre l'état de prostration qui avait suivi.

J'étais sûr qu'après avoir obtenu le rapport d'Alice, Rosalie me prendrait à part pour en savoir plus. C'était vraiment une bonne amie, elle s'était inquiétée pour moi comme tous les autres.

Après une longue journée, une longue soirée s'annonçait.

Et encore, je n'avais pas dit à Rose qu'Emmett serait surement présent...

**_Fin du Flash back_**

Détendu par ma douche, je regagnai mon lit me glissant sous le drap. Je pris alors l'enveloppe mauve, récompense de ma journée. Je pensai à elle. Où était mon inconnue, à ce moment précis ?

Elizabeth Charlton.

Je prononçai son nom à voix basse. Nous avions tout fait à l'envers. Moi en tout cas. Je l'avais désirée comme un fou avant de l'avoir vue. Et plus encore après. J'avais admis être tombé amoureux, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il me semblait, après avoir lu deux lettres. Maintenant je connaissais son nom.

Je me demandais ce qui m'avait retenu par deux fois aujourd'hui de lui parler.

Pour quelle raison ce matin, lorsque je l'épiais, sortant de chez moi en courant, je n'avais pas alors cherché à la rattraper à lui faire expliquer ce qu'elle voulait de moi ?

Pour quelle raison sa beauté m'avait alors coupé le souffle et les jambes. ?

J'étais descendu en hâte de ma moto, garée 100 mètres plus loin, et j'avais couru vers chez moi, me cachant derrière un arbre du jardin.

Comme prévu, une jeune femme était sortie de chez moi. Mais elle semblait bouleversée.

Cette femme, fine et fragile, sortait de chez moi, enfin mais je n'avais pu m'approcher. Comme si lui parler aurait pu mettre fin à notre merveilleuse histoire. Comme si l'affronter aurait été admettre que j'avais rêvé, et créé cette femme idéale de toutes pièces. Sans espoir de retrouver ce sentiment de paix et ce désir puissant que j'avais d'elle. Ma crainte n'avait duré qu'une seconde mais elle avait été suffisante pour qu'elle ait le temps de s'enfuir comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de me maudire de ce moment d'hésitation. Elle était déjà partie. Je n'avais plus qu'à espérer que mon plan de secours fonctionne. Je devais la retrouver et lui parler. Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Je revins à la réalité et j'ouvris alors cette troisième lettre, le cœur battant.

**_Ambiance : Clair de lune Debussy_**

_Mon cher Edward,_

_Je ne peux continuer ainsi. Je t'écris, assise sur la plage. Je regarde la mer et je pense à toi. Je viens juste de te quitter. Tu étais sur ta terrasse. Je te regardais de loin. Comme toujours. Je t'ai vu rire avec ton frère. Le serrer dans tes bras. Je n'ai pu empêcher mes larmes de couler sur mes joues. Des larmes de joie. Enfin. Comme quand j'ai aperçu ta sœur entrer chez toi quelques jours avant. Tu n'es plus seul. Ta famille a repris sa place. Je n'ose espérer que mes mots ont eu une petite influence sur tes réactions. Mais je suis heureuse de te voir revivre. Et me pose la question de la folie de ces lettres, de la folie de mon comportement._

_Comme je te l'ai dit plus haut, je te regardais de loin. Je me dégoûte parfois. Je ne vaux pas mieux qu'un pervers voyeur. Je ne suis rien d'autre. _

_Il y a un mois, je t'ai vu, très très mal et je n'ai pas supporté de rester sans rien faire Et je t'ai écris cette première lettre, c'était juste...évident de faire ça. Je devais faire ça faire quelque chose._

_Profitant d'une faille de la vidéo surveillance, je me suis glissée chez toi. Glissée dans ton intimité. Plusieurs fois. _

_Dans ta chambre propre et bien organisée, j'ai regardé les livres empilés à côté de ton lit, leur reliure me tournant le dos, et les CD posés près de ta chaine- le disque du dessus n'était qu'un boîtier vide. J'ai effleuré les piles de papier et ton portable sur ton bureau. Je désirais ardemment lire les titres de ces livres et de ces disques, mais je m'étais promis de rester à bonne distance, alors à la place, je me suis installée dans le fauteuil, dans un coin de la pièce, faisant provision de souvenirs. Puis ce vendredi-là, tu es arrivé… je me suis cachée en attendant ton sommeil. Je ne pouvais quitter la maison avant le matin. _

_Plus tard, je suis sortie de mon refuge lentement, et je t'ai regardé dormir. Tes cheveux cuivrés étaient humides autour de ton visage pâle, tu étais agité, en sueur, tes lèvres pleines légèrement entrouvertes me coupaient le souffle..._

_En dormant, tu parlas, tu crias plutôt…et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'approcher de toi. Mon cœur était tellement serré par ta douleur. J'aurais pu tuer cette Bella si elle avait été là. Puis ton cauchemar se termina sous mes gestes, mes caresses, peut être. J'admirai ton visage tout en essayant de penser à un moyen de te rendre l'avenir supportable et je t'ai écrit une première lettre. Puis une seconde qui me fait encore rougir. Tout a commencé ainsi. Pour toi, il y a deux semaines._

_Pour moi cela fait plus longtemps. C'est ce qui me perturbe le plus. C'est pour cela que je ne peux plus continuer. Pas ainsi. Depuis un an, onze mois et 12 jours, je suis obsédée par ton image et le besoin de te voir. Te voir heureux._

_Vu mon métier, je préfère en sourire ici : mon objectif est ta protection. Mon devoir professionnel et mes désirs personnels sont assez proches._

_Je ne veux plus, ne peux plus être anonyme. _

_Cela sera je pense ma dernière lettre_

_Et je ne peux te quitter, sans te l'avouer : ces deux dernières années, près de toi, à apprendre à te connaitre, à te regarder vivre, ont été les plus belles de ma vie et, comme tu l'as sûrement compris, mes sentiments pour toi ont changé, grandi, évolué._

_Je suis totalement et irrévocablement amoureuse de toi. De ta personnalité. De ton intelligence (tu ne tarderas pas à me deviner, je le sais, si je t'intéresse un peu). De ta sensibilité._

_J'aime te regarder marcher._

_J'aime ton sourire qui recourbe tes lèvres et fait accélérer mon cœur de façon irraisonnable._

_J'aime tes yeux si verts et profonds lorsque tu souris à ta sœur ou à tes amis._

_J'aime ton air décidé lorsque tu reçois tes clients ou partenaires._

_J'aime t'écouter jouer au piano et chanter. Ta voix fait frissonner tout mon corps et m'emplit la tête d'images douces et fortes qui embellissent mes nuits._

_Je t'aime _

_Je serais là pour toi. Pour toujours. _

**POV Liza**

**_Ambiance : Muse can't take my eyes_**

J'entrai dans le bureau d'Edward Cullen derrière mon patron, d'un pas décidé. J'étais capable de lui parler. Je l'avais déjà fait, une fois, il y a deux ans. Mais depuis les choses avait pas mal changé.

Je le vis s'avancer et tendre la main à Aro. Son costume gris, trois pièces, avec une cravate assortie, lui allait admirablement bien. Il était comme toujours magnifique, que ce soit en costume classique comme maintenant ou en jean et veste cuir comme ce mon ventre se crispa face à lui.

Je détectai dans son attitude que quelque chose ne lui allait pas. Il n'attendait que ma présence a priori. Aro s'était imposé car il craignait le client exigeant que pouvait être Edward et avait peur de perdre ce client. J'aurais pu le rassurer et lui expliquer que le problème était d'un autre ordre mais la présence de Aro Volturi m'arrangeait plutôt.

J'observai, comme d'habitude Edward, il se raidit brutalement et tourna rapidement la tête vers moi. Il ne dit rien. Son regard croisa le mien et j'eus l'impression d'être dévoilée. Il ne me dit rien, se contenta de me brûler de son regard profond. Je ne savais ce que je voulais. J'appréhendai qu'il me parle, me reconnaisse et en même temps je le mettais au défi de le faire, de me dire... « c'est toi ». Je tremblais d'envie et de crainte. Mon cœur battait comme un fou dans ma poitrine. J'aurais voulu garder mon calme mais je sentais mes joues s'empourprer, sous ses yeux qui glissaient sur mon corps, me déshabillant lentement. Avant de croiser à nouveau mon regard. Nos yeux ne se quittèrent plus. Il semblait aussi perturbé que moi par cette rencontre.

-Edward ?

La voix de Victoria nous rappela au temps présent. Il s'avança vers moi, sa main effleura mon coude. Je reculai en sentant une curieuse décharge électrique au contact de nos deux peaux. Je lui souris, prête à...

Son téléphone sonna, rompant le charme de cet instant. Grimaçant, il répondit immédiatement, non sans nous avoir dit en souriant doucement,:

- Excusez-moi. Je dois répondre. Asseyez-vous.

Il nous tourna le dos et s'installa près de la fenêtre

- Rose ? Toujours en Italie ? Tu rentres bientôt ?

Rose… la superbe avocate. Elle était avec son mari. J'avais été folle de joie en apprenant son mariage, à celle-ci... Elle était si proche d'Edward. Si complice avec lui. Mon cœur se serrait à chaque fois que je les apercevais ensemble. Il était toujours heureux, avec elle.

Il l'écoutait, attentif, en me jetant un coup d'œil.

Je l'entendis alors répondre

- Rose ! Que se passe-t-il ? C'est Jake ? Il t'a fait quelque chose ? Dis-moi ! Je….

Il était inquiet pour Rose et en colère…

Je ne pus en supporter plus. Etre près de lui. Sentir encore sur mon coude, la douceur de son toucher... L'entendre parler à une autre femme. Je n'étais pas prête. Pas prête à être déçue. Pas prête à assumer la fin de mon rêve, la fin de ce « jeu » stupide que j'avais entamé avec lui il y a deux semaines. Je me levai rapidement et silencieusement, sans même saluer Aro, Je sortis de la pièce. La secrétaire rousse me regarda faire, surprise…mais ne chercha pas à me retenir. Je sentais sur mon cœur son enveloppe me brûler la peau. Il fallait que je rentre chez moi. Il fallait que je me calme... je voulais la lire...vite. Je fus chez moi en cinq minutes et me refugiai sur ma terrasse, face à la plage, pour sortir la lettre toujours placée sur mon cœur.

_**Ambiance : Calogero. C'est d'ici que je vous écris**_

_Ma douce inconnue_

_Je ne sais pas encore ce que je dois vous écrire, ce que je veux vous écrire. Depuis une heure ou plus, je suis assis devant une feuille blanche ou bleue plutôt. Je vais vous l'avouer je sais comment vous trouver. _

_Je sais que je le peux. _

_Je ne sais pas par contre vraiment ce que je veux. _

_Si. _

_Je veux vous faire part de ma colère… de ma frustration… Depuis quinze jours, je vous cherche partout, je vous vois partout autour de moi avant d'être déçu par mon erreur... Je suis sûr de vous avoir croisée, vous et votre parfum, au moins une fois, dans un café, un soir._

_Vous êtes responsable de mes meilleures nuits et de mes pires réveils…_

_Je vous déteste de m'avoir, par vos mots, mis dans un tel état d'attente, d'envie, de désir, le corps en feu, sans venir ensuite m'apaiser._

_Je vous déteste de vous cacher, de me laisser... Seul. Sans vous._

_Mais ai-je le droit de vous parler ainsi ?_

_A vous, qui m'avez permis de redevenir moi. _

_A vous qui avez su me tendre la main quand j'en avais besoin._

_A vous qui avez compris la première ce qui était important pour moi. _

_A vous qui m'avez re-ouvert la porte de ma famille…_

_Ce qui m'arrive est extraordinaire. Tomber amoureux. De l'auteur de deux lettres…_

_Je suis plutôt sérieux et raisonnable. Je pense que vous le savez déjà mais vous avez fait ressurgir de moi une partie totalement irrationnelle, dont j'ai un peu peur._

_Vos mots, votre courage et votre tendresse ont achevé de me rendre fou de vous, de votre image, de l'image que je me fais de vous. J'ai parlé de vous à ma famille. Déjà. Sans vous connaître._

_Si vous lisez cette lettre, si je vous la laisse à lire, c'est que j'aurai fait mon choix et que vous ne l'aurez plus ou presque. _

_Le choix de vous trouver et de vivre avec celle qui m'a donné tant d'espoir, une aventure hors du commun. Demain matin, je vous verrai et n'aurai de cesse de vous parler. De vous comprendre. _

_Je vais poser ce stylo et arrêter de vous écrire des bêtises…Non je veux avant…_

_Je peux te tutoyer ? J'ai fait tellement de choses avec toi…_

_Je veux savoir où tu es, ce que tu fais, là, maintenant. _

_Je veux encore plus te tenir dans mes bras, comme dans mes rêves._

_Je vais te confier un de ces rêves que tu m'as inspiré et qui revient nous après nuit remplaçant tous mes cauchemars. _

_Je te porte pour te sortir de ma douche et te poser doucement sur mon lit. Non, ne bouge pas, cette fois c'est moi qui décide. Je suis face à toi et regarde ton visage, tes yeux. Je sais qui tu es. Enfin. _

_Enfin, je laisse mes doigts effleurer ta peau. Je respire ton odeur et dessine sur ton corps toutes les images de toi que j'imagine la nuit. Je trace avec mes lèvres, sur ta poitrine nue, les lettres de ton prénom et du mien, emmêlés à jamais._

_Et, enfin, allongé sur toi, mon corps nu sur le tien, je te fais connaître le plaisir que tu m'as déjà donné mille fois. Tu cries mon nom, pour mon plaisir à moi…_

_Bientôt…Je te le promets._

_Du temps. Il nous faudra du temps pour construire notre histoire, notre amour mais je lutterai, à mon tour, pour que nous commencions à deux une nouvelle vie._

_Bientôt, je serai là et tu devras me donner une chance. Je ne laisserai pas le choix._

_J'ai besoin de toi,_

E_dward_

La tête me tournait. Je craquai pour la première fois depuis presque deux ans. Je laissai enfin mes larmes couler sur mes joues et tomber sur la feuille tremblante entre mes doigts. Je restai à fixer cette page, écrite par lui. Pour moi. Ou pour l'image qu'il se faisait de moi.

Je restai assise ainsi des heures. Retournant la situation dans ma tête pour la énième fois. Lorsque le soleil se coucha sur l'océan, comme une automate, je me levai et saisis mes clefs dans l'entrée avant de reprendre ma voiture.

* * *

**_Voila pour ce 10 eme chapitre, _**

**_Je sais que vous êtes quelques unes a me lire, encore. Cette histoire me tiens à cœur ... C'est mon premier bébé virtuel. J'aimerais avoir votre avis._**

_**A bientôt**  
_

**_*Cullen*_**


	11. Le matin

_Hello_

_Que dire ... juste que je vous remercie, que je remercie celles qui continues à lire "Après la nuit "_

_Bonne lecture_

_(Si vous aimez la musique .. je vous conseille les titres indiqués pour lire..)_

_(Update .. pour raison d'erreur de fichier ici il y aura moins de fautes! .. Merci mlca66 de TOUT voir !)_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à S. MEYER, je ne fais que construire une autre histoire._

* * *

**_CHAPITRE 11 LE MATIN_**

**_Samedi 18 mai – 23h_**

**POV Edward **

**_Ambiance :_Justin Timberlake - Bank Robber**

Comment trouver le sommeil ? Cette lettre et son aveu, ses aveux.

Je pouvais l'imaginer, face à la mer, ses boucles flottant autour d'elle, m'écrivant. Il me suffisait d'un mot pour avoir son adresse. Mais je ne savais pas si j'en avais le droit.

Elle avait quitté mon bureau, assez bouleversée d'après Victoria. Je me relevai, vêtu de mon seul pantalon de jogging noir. J'allumai la lampe du salon et déclenchai le départ de ma playlist en même temps. Timberlake chantait _**Bank Robber**_…

Je mis rapidement un t-shirt blanc et pris mon portable. Je ne dormirai pas, de toute façon, autant avancer. Je le voulais. Elle devait avoir lu ma lettre.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte alors que je commençais à envoyer un message à Victoria, malgré l'heure tardive. Je fronçai les sourcils. Inquiet, j'allai ouvrir la porte.

Je restai paralysé, mon téléphone à la main. Téléphone désormais inutile. Je reculai, laissant la porte grande ouverte et j'articulai difficilement d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas.

- Entre

Je ne pouvais pas la quitter des yeux. Ce n'était pas un rêve. J'étais bien réveillé. Et c'était son visage. Enfin. Elle était venue à moi.

Hésitant quelques seconde, elle me regarda puis me sourit, avec de rentrer d'un pas décidé et je refermai la porte derrière elle, avant de m'adosser à celle-ci. Je n'osais pas m'approcher, de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuit. Elle dut le comprendre et un nouveau sourire lumineux étira ses lèvres. Pour me rassurer.

Nous avions tant de choses à nous dire.

Le silence s'installa.

Je devais me convaincre qu'elle ne partirait pas.

- Je suis Liza. Liza Charlton.

Sa voix caressante, que j'entendais véritablement pour la première fois, rompit le silence.

Elle était calme et posée. Je frissonnai. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle fit un pas en avant tandis que je faisais de même. Le même magnétisme nous attirait l'un vers l'autre.

Nous nous regardions et continuions à nous approcher l'un de l'autre, sans nous en rendre compte vraiment.

- Enchanté, Liza. De te connaître enfin. Edward Cullen. Lui souris-je…

Je chuchotai ces mots à quelques centimètres de son visage. Son parfum, si reconnaissable, m'entourait et me prouvait que mes rêves n'en étaient pas.

Elle posa juste sa main sur mon torse. Je retins mon souffle, avant de murmurer comme dans une plainte…

- Liza…

Elle me sourit.

- Tout ira bien maintenant. Tu verras…

Je retrouvais dans sa bouche les mots entendus dans mon sommeil. Les mots qui m'apaisaient. Je savais que c'était totalement idiot, et sûrement pas la chose à faire, mais j'avais besoin de la toucher à mon tour. Ma main effleura son oreille, remontant derrière celle-ci quelques mèches de cheveux châtain, doucement. Mes paupières se fermèrent et mes doigts glissèrent le long du contour de son menton affirmé, puis remontèrent en aveugle vers son front, effaçant du bout des doigts un pli d'anxiété que mes yeux n'avaient pas vu. Je continuai mon voyage sur l'arête douce de son nez pour poser enfin mon index sur ses lèvres. Celles-ci s'écartèrent un peu, et sa langue effleura mes doigts. J'ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer à nouveau les siens, qui me cherchaient.

- Je te reconnais, dis je, en me baissant encore vers elle.

Je pris alors conscience que ses mains étaient autour de mon cou, sur ma nuque et qu'elle m'attirait vers elle. Vers sa bouche.

Je n'opposai aucune résistance. Je pus enfin vivre mes rêves.

Le contact entre nous fut extra-ordinaire. Nos lèvres se découvraient et se reconnaissaient en même temps. Trois semaines de frustration pour moi et beaucoup plus pour elle. Nous ne pouvions que nous agripper l'un à l'autre, pendant que la fièvre nous envahissait. Ma langue s'introduisit entre ses lèvres et commença un combat sans perdant, ni vainqueur, avec la sienne.

Nous gémissions en même temps. Le rythme obsédant de **Bank Robber** nous poussait l'un vers l'autre, encore et encore...

_I love you baby_

Je tenais son visage entre mes mains, doucement, précieusement, ne pouvant consentir à la relâcher. Elle me tira vers elle, en appuyant sur ma nuque, fouillant dans mes cheveux... Mes doigts bougeaient lentement derrière son oreille, à cet endroit où la peau est si douce. Mon corps entier réagissait à sa présence, et elle était si proche de moi qu'elle ne pouvait manquer de sentir ma réaction. Nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre de quelques centimètres pour reprendre notre souffle et je murmurai contre ses lèvres :

- Tu aurais du me réveiller la première nuit. Nous aurions gagné du temps.

Je sentis son sourire me chatouiller la joue.

-Bien sûr. Tu aurais été enchanté de trouver une totale inconnue dans ta chambre, sur ton lit.

Je relâchai son visage pour la saisir par la taille. Je la soulevai aisément. Elle était grande, mais fine et légère. Ses chaussures tombèrent sur le sol. Sans rien ajouter, j'allai dans ma chambre et la posai délicatement sur mon lit. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, sur le côté, maintenant une distance de sécurité entre nous. Je n'étais pas sûr, vu la réaction tendue de mon corps, de résister longtemps à ses charmes.

Je la regardai. Longuement. Ce baiser avait, à la fois provoqué un feu rageur en moi, mais aussi apaisé mon angoisse. Je pouvais attendre maintenant. Un peu. Elle s'allongea face à moi. Sa tête posée sur son bras replié. Attendant.

- Nous devrions peut être parler. Un peu.

Mes paroles la firent rire et elle tendit son bras libre vers moi, écartant une mèche de cheveux de mon front.

- Parle, je t'écoute et te regarde…

- Tu… commençai-je.

Les mots se perdirent dans mon cerveau pendant qu'elle me rendait mon geste précédant, ses doigts partant à la découverte de mon visage.

_Putain. Un frôlement sur le nez, ça pouvait être aussi.érotique ? _

- Tu ne m'aides pas, là. Repris-je avec difficulté, tentant de contrôler les battements de mon cœur.

- Tu sais que cela fait deux ans que je rêve de faire ça ? Ses yeux clairs avaient un air de défi, en prononçant ces mots.

Elle voulait ma mort. J'avais eu un aperçu de ses « rêves» dans une lettre. Mon corps se tendit encore plus.

- Je renonce… Fais tout ce que tu as eu envie de faire…

Et je me plaçai sur le dos. Les bras tendus le long de mon corps. M'abandonnant à elle.

Sa réaction ne fut pas longue. Une seconde après, elle était à califourchon sur moi. La jupe de son tailleur bleu- elle ne s'était pas changée- se releva sur ses cuisses et ses fesses appuyèrent légèrement sur mon bassin. Je ne pus retenir un grognement de plaisir. Ses mains saisirent le bas de mon T-shirt et je me soulevai légèrement pour lui permettre de me l'enlever.

Elle retira aussi rapidement sa veste et s'apprêta à en faire de même avec son chemisier quand je posai mes mains sur les siennes, pour les écarter doucement avant de les poser sur mon torse.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Toujours allongé sous elle, le souffle coupé par sa présence, je détachai doucement les boutons de nacre de son chemisier, découvrant peu à peu son buste et son soutien-gorge en dentelle rouge et noire.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, en admirant sa poitrine magnifique.

- J'ai gardé ta lettre là toute la journée...dit-elle, en déplaçant ma main pour la coller sur son cœur. Sur son sein dont je sentis la pointe se raidir à mon contact.

Plusieurs battements cardiaques manquèrent à l'appel quand mon cerveau percuta le sens de sa phrase. J'humidifiai mes lèvres asséchées avec ma langue et je me soulevai pour embrasser la naissance de ses seins.

Nos respirations se hachèrent et elle gémit, rejetant la tête en arrière, appuyant son buste contre mes lèvres. La pression de son corps sur mon bassin devint intenable. Mon désir d'elle semblait être à son paroxysme mais je voulais faire durer cet instant, notre premier instant.

Je la soulevai légèrement pour soulager ma tension mais elle en profita pour faire glisser mon pantalon sur mes hanches.

En grognant de plaisir je la renversai vivement sur le côté, et me plaçai au-dessus d'elle, en achevant d'enlever mon jogging tandis qu'elle se débarrassait tout aussi vite de sa jupe.

Je gardai une petite distance entre nos corps, afin de maintenir mon cerveau en état de fonctionner. Je profitai de ma position légèrement dominatrice pour admirer son corps.

Nous étions vêtus de nos seuls sous-vêtements, allongés sur mon lit. Et je pouvais regarder toucher, embrasser chaque partie d'elle : ses chevilles fines, ses longues jambes sportives, ses cuisses tentatrices, sa poitrine ronde et ses lèvres délicieuses…

Je ne savais pas vraiment pas où commencer mon chemin. Elle décida pour moi, en attrapant ma nuque et en réclamant mes lèvres que je lui abandonnai immédiatement. Pendant que nous échangions un nouveau baiser enfiévré mes mains glissèrent sur sa taille et s'enivrèrent du toucher de cette peau chaude et lisse. Je dessinai sur elle des arabesques inspirées de son corps, sur ses hanches, ses cuisses sur lesquelles mes doigts s'attardèrent, remontant peu à peu vers le bord de sa culotte noire. Je la vis trembler et arrêter de respirer. Je lâchai alors ses lèvres pour les poser dans le creux de son cou, léchant doucement sa peau, la mordillant légèrement. Son parfum au pouvoir aphrodisiaque me tua en s'insinuant dans mon esprit encore une fois.

Elle choisit alors de lâcher mes cheveux et mon cou, pour faire descendre le long de mes épaules et de mon dos ses mains brûlantes.

Ma peau frissonnait sous le trajet de ses doigts et gardait une marque incandescente. Lorsque je sentis sa main se glisser sous mon boxer pour attraper mes fesses, je me plaquai instinctivement contre elle, poussant mon bassin contre le sien tandis mes doigts écartaient, sans ménagement, le léger soutien-gorge, pour je puisse happer le mamelon d'un sein entre mes lèvres. J'en mordillai la pointe durcie tandis que ma main caressait son autre sein et emprisonnait entre mes doigts habiles cette courbe si douce et sensible. Le sous-vêtement tomba sur le sol.

Nos gémissements résonnaient dans le silence de la pièce, à peine troublé par la voix lointaine de Timberlake.

Nous avions l'un et l'autre atteint le point de non-retour. Elle m'enleva mon boxer et je fis glisser son dernier sous-vêtement le long de ses jambes, caressant au passage le creux de son genou et embrassant ses chevilles. Puis je refis le chemin inverse, mon corps frôlant le sien, pendant que mes lèvres le précédaient. L'embrassant. Parsemant une suite de baisers sur ses jambes. Doucement. Par petits picotement. Appuyant de façon plus ou moins forte sur son mollet. Sur l'arrière de son genou, sans me presser. Puis je laissai mes lèvres et ma langue savourer la peau de ses cuisses.

Elle tira sur mes cheveux pour me faire revenir sur elle plus vite. Un sentiment d'urgence montait entre nous. Puis mon corps s'appuya contre le sien, l'enfonçant légèrement sur le matelas sous le poids du mien. Je ressentis une violente décharge électrique au contact de nos deux nudités. J'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, pensant ainsi retrouver un peu de calme. Mais son odeur et le son de sa voix vibrant contre ma peau, contre ma joue firent exploser les dernières barrières.

- Edward, je te veux. Maintenant. En moi.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais elle me fouetta le sang, et je me redressai brutalement et, obéissant à l'invitation de ses mains sur mes reins, je plongeai en elle.

Enfin.

Le monde s'arrêta autour de moi.

Nos souffles se figèrent

Nos yeux se cherchèrent.

Se trouvèrent

Nos yeux verts s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher

Le temps parut se suspendre.

Le lien magique entre nous était là et nous ne pouvions rien faire, si ce n'est ressentir

Une promesse silencieuse circula d'elle à moi, de moi à elle : Toujours.

Toujours ensemble.

Puis l'urgence reprit le dessus.

Je me sentais brûler, Elle m'entourait de tout son corps, me serrait. De ses bras, de ses jambes.

Je commençai alors à bouger en elle. Un peu. Doucement. Je ne quittai pas ses yeux. Elle ne lâchait pas mon regard. Je me retirai lentement de son corps, et sa plainte fit écho à la mienne. Je repris alors la place qui était la mienne et continuai d'aller et venir sur le même rythme lancinant

**_I love you baby_**

Mes reins la clouaient sur le lit. Ses gémissements augmentèrent et chacun d'eux provoquait en moi l'envie d'aller plus loin, plus vite. Ce que je fis.

Jamais je n'avais été aussi bien. Jamais cela n'avait été aussi fort.

L'envie de me perdre en elle me fit accélérer mes coups de reins, elle creusa les siens pour m'accueillir encore plus loin. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jurer

- Oh putain, Liza !

Elle appuya encore une de ses mains sur mes fesses tandis que l'autre remontait sur mes omoplates et me forçait avec douceur à approcher mon visage du sien. Je m'exécutai avec plaisir et nos bouches se retrouvèrent et s'accrochèrent passionnément.

Je pris appui sur mes bras pour la soulager au maximum de mon poids, creusant par ce geste encore plus les reins Tout son corps se tendit lorsque je répétai ce mouvement, entrant profondément au creux d'elle.

- Edward, chuchota- t-elle contre mes lèvres, suppliante...

- Oui, Baby ? L'interrogeai-je

Je haletai. Je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps, les semaines de frustration et le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur moi ne me permettaient pas de ralentir le rythme. Je la voulais. Elle. Je voulais la posséder. La faire crier.

- Edward… je ne peux plus… S'il te plaît… je vais…

Elle devenait incohérente. Je baissai la tête vers sa gorge et embrassai un sein à ma portée, en accentuant les mouvements de mon bassin, je ne me dominai plus, mon plaisir allait exploser sous peu

Je sentis sa peau frissonner, puis son corps se tendre. Je m'éloignai un peu, sortant presque de son corps puis dans un dernier effort je m'enfonçai à nouveau en elle. Elle cria mon nom.

- Edward !

Et je me perdis dans un ciel étoilé, loin très loin, quand mon plaisir explosa en elle.

- Oh Liza !

Je ne reconnus pas cette voix, la mienne, qui criait à son tour.

Je perdis mes forces en un instant et mon corps, épuisé et en sueur, se posa sur celui de Liza. Mon menton reposait sur sa tête et j'avais le nez dans ses cheveux parfumés. Je voulus me soulever pour la libérer de mon poids. Dans le même état que moi, elle me regarda et ses bras m'empêchèrent de bouger.

- Reste. Reste sur moi, j'ai besoin de te sentir sur moi. S'il te plaît.

J'acquiesçai et me détendis à nouveau sur elle. Elle était le plus doux oreiller que j'avais jamais connu. Mon souffle peu à peu se calma, comme le sien, et dans le silence de la nuit nous n'entendions plus que le bruit de nos cœurs.

**Ambiance : Justin T. : Words I say**

Je basculai sur le côté, puis sur le dos, la serrant contre moi, et elle se retrouva allongée sur moi. D'une main, je rabattis un drap sur nous, tandis que l'autre caressait ses reins.

La joue posée sur mon cœur, nos sens apaisés, elle commença à parler. Elle chuchota.

- Edward, ne m'interromps pas.

Sans rien dire, je me contentai d'embrasser doucement son front pour l'encourager.

- On a fait pas mal de choses à l'envers toi et moi, je suis… assez particulière. Je devrais t'expliquer un peu qui je suis.

Elle semblait hésiter à poursuivre. Ne sachant pas trop par où commencer. Ma main errait doucement sur sa peau qui frissonnait. Elle soupira avant de déposer un baiser sur ma poitrine et de reprendre.

- Je suis née il y a 25 ans, mes parents sont morts 3 ans après. Accident de voiture. Ni frère ni sœur.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je la serrai un peu plus contre moi. Ses cheveux chatouillèrent mon menton quand elle se blottit dans mon cou.

- J'ai grandi dans plusieurs familles d'accueil. J'étais une enfant difficile. Pas sociable. Agressive parfois. Je ne voulais pas me lier aux autres.

J'imaginais une petite Liza; repliée sur elle-même qui se battait en grandissant pour se protéger. Mes doigts glissèrent sur son dos dans un long geste d'apaisement. Elle me remercia en appliquant ses lèvres contre mon cou, et c'est ainsi que j'entendis la suite de sa vie, vibrant contre ma peau.

- A quinze ans, j'ai fait quelques mauvaises rencontres. De mauvais choix. Quand Aro Volturi m'a aidée à reprendre ma vie en main, j'avais vingt ans, et il a eu beaucoup de mérite de m'intégrer dans son équipe, avec mon casier judiciaire. Je ne le remercierai jamais assez pour la confiance qu'il m'a accordée.

Je revis l'homme brun, dans mon bureau, et ma méfiance instinctive pour ce type. Je n'étais pas aussi positif que Liza sur lui, mais si c'était grâce à lui qu'elle s'était trouvé sur ma route. Je, je ne pourrais que le remercier moi aussi.

- Edward ?

Elle levait la tête légèrement vers moi, ayant senti que mes pensées s'étaient un peu éloignées. J'embrassai tendrement son épaule.

- Poursuis, Baby.

- Il n'y plus grand-chose à dire. Mon travail est ma vie. Une ou deux aventures sans importance. Et puis, elle soupira en me regardant, et puis toi. Il y a deux ans. La réunion sur la sécurité de ton entreprise à laquelle tu avais convoqué l'ensemble de tes chefs de services et trois Responsables de la société Eclipse. J'étais là. Je te voyais pour la première fois. Tu n'étais pas bien ce jour-là. Tu es, depuis lors, comme une drogue pour moi. Qui me conduit ici aujourd'hui.

Ces paroles dites, elle reposa sa joue sur mon torse, sur mon cœur qui avait accéléré un peu trop.

Je ne gardais pas de souvenirs de cette réunion. J'étais à l'époque en pleine séparation d'avec Tanya, et une colère sourde contre elle, contre ses trahisons répétées, ses crises de jalousies inexpliquées, me minait à tout instant, influençant mon travail.

Que cela me semblait loin, tout ça. Et futile.

Je resserrai mes bras autour du trésor qui me recouvrait et tentai d'apaiser mon émotion.

- J'ai fini. Tu connais tout de moi. Tu sais que je suis une dangereuse harceleuse depuis… deux ans, je te suis, t'observe, te poursuis dans l'ombre…

Elle semblait honteuse en disant ces mots. Je cherchai comment l'aider, comment lui faire comprendre. Je saisis son visage pour qu'elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde.

- A mon tour ? Lui dis-je

- Oui.

- Mais comme tu connais un peu ma vie, je vais te demander un gage.

Elle fronça les sourcils, attendant plus d'explications. Je me mordis la lèvre en lui détaillant mon idée.

- Chaque fois que je te dirai quelque chose que tu connais déjà… je veux un baiser. Pour te faire pardonner. Et cela effacera... ta « dette »...

Elle sourit… cette idée lui plaisait autant qu'à moi.

- On commence quand. ? Fut sa réponse. Je fermai les yeux, en souriant à mon tour.

- Je m'appelle Edward.

Je la sentis bouger sur moi et un baiser léger effleura mes paupières.

- J'ai 26 ans.

Ses lèvres taquinèrent ma joue.

Je retins mon souffle en continuant, et ouvris les yeux pour rencontrer son visage détendu au dessus du mien.

- J'ai créé la Cullen Corp.

Elle fixa mes yeux puis son regard descendit sur mes lèvres, qu'elle baisa doucement. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

Son corps nu vibrait contre le mien.

- J'ai la chance d'avoir une famille unie et aimante.

Elle glissa vers mon menton et frotta sa joue contre ma peau, légèrement rugueuse à cet endroit

- Hé ! Pas de triche : je veux un baiser !

Elle s'exécuta et glissa dans mon cou, léchant doucement ma peau avant de m'embrasser. Encore.

Mon cœur battait de façon erratique. Ce jeu devenait dangereux. J'essayai de rassembler mes idées.

- Je... j'aime faire de la musique avec Emmett et Jasper.

Un baiser brûlant fut appliqué sur mon cœur.

Elle-même reculait sur mon corps et se trouvait maintenant assise sur mes cuisses. Je la regardai, penchée en avant sur moi, se soutenant par ses bras sur mes épaules, attentive à mes paroles, sa poitrine fière tendue vers moi. Mon corps, qui avait réagi depuis longtemps à sa présence, en demandait plus. J'avais envie d'elle encore. Je tentai de reprendre mon souffle.

- J'aime faire du piano tard dans la nuit.

Elle se pencha un peu plus et, sans me quitter des yeux, ses lèvres descendirent sur mon abdomen, appuyant sur la peau vers mon nombril...

Putain non !

Je gémis et mes mains agrippèrent sa taille, je la soulevai légèrement et la ramenai en avant sur moi pour que cesse cette torture.

- J'aime tes lettres.

Elle émit une plainte et d'un mouvement de bassin, s'empala sur moi. Mon corps vibra entièrement sous la surprise et je fermai les yeux un instant sous le plaisir, me retenant avec difficulté d'exploser immédiatement.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'en les lisant. Chuchotai-je d'une voix rauque entre deux halètements.

Elle ondula doucement sur moi, vibrant de plaisir je voyais dans ses yeux le plaisir l'envahir rapidement. Chacune de mes paroles semblait augmenter ses sensations. Je laissai mes mains sur ses hanches, mais elle suivait son propre rythme, lent et régulier, surmoi.

- Liza… dis-je dans une plainte

Ma voix provoqua un nouveau mouvement de sa part, je la sentis frémir, se crisper autour de moi, je me sentais proche de partir avec elle dans le plaisir. Je devais lui dire.

- Liza… Baby…

Elle me regarda, et posa ses mains sur mes joues, intensifiant notre contact, elle remua encore sur mon corps, je ne pus me retenir.

- Liza, je t'aime.

Mes mots résonnèrent dans la chambre pendant que son corps tremblait violemment sous l'effet de son orgasme et du mien réunis. Elle s'abattit sur mon corps en nage.

Nous reprenions notre souffle et nos esprits. Nos cœurs devaient se calmer aussi.

Je repoussai une mèche de ses cheveux de son front mouillé, et vis des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Liza ? J'étais inquiet.

Elle tenta de les essuyer d'une main.

- Je suis désolée, Edward, je me demande juste ce que j'ai fait pour mérité tout ceci.

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire à ses paroles.

- Tu as… juste rendu mes nuits merveilleuses et éloigné la nuit de ma vie…

Je resserrai mes bras contre elle. L'enfermant pour toujours sur mon corps pendant que le soleil se levait dehors.

* * *

_Voila..._

_Angoisse toujours un peu de vous livrer un épisode. liza est un personnage nouveau et c'est pas facile_

_Reviews ?_

_Biz_

_Cullen_


	12. En famille

_Hello, _

_Un nouveau chapitre... _

_Bonne lecture_

_(playlist mise a jour sur le profil) _

_Disclaimer : Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stéphanie Meyer, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient._

* * *

**Chapitre 12. En famille**

_**Samedi 7 septembre**_

**POV Alice**

**Ambiance Sting : Desert rose**

Ils venaient de partir. La voiture des mariés avait quitté la maison de nos parents suivie par les habituelles casseroles attachées par Emmett. Mon frère ne grandirait jamais. Mais je l'aimais comme ça. Comme tout le monde.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux en voyant Edward et Liza nous saluer de la main. Le mariage avait été formidable. Extraordinaire. Magique.

Je l'avais organisé d : depuis la moindre serviette de table, jusqu'à la confection de la robe de la mariée et la couleur des nœuds dans les cheveux de Liza.

Tout avait marché comme sur des roulettes. Grâce à moi.

Et j'ai tout préparé en à peine un mois ! Je grimaçai au souvenir de la merveilleuse et horrible surprise qu'Edward m'avait fait en me téléphonant de Dublin… i peine un mois.

Mon frère avait pris un congé en juin (le premier depuis trois ans !) ainsi que sa nouvelle petite amie et pendant deux mois nous ne les avions pas vus. De loin en loin, une carte, un mail, un texto ou un appel téléphonique nous permettait de suivre leur périple.

2 mois autour du monde. Seuls. Pour se découvrir. Je regardai Jasper, espérant un peu qu'il aurait un jour une idée aussi romantique.

Macchu-Picchu, Rio et ses plages, la Patagonie et ses déserts de glace…. Quelques cartes postales m'avaient alléché en juin.

Sydney et le fameux Ayers 'Rock, Bornéo, Tahiti nous les avions suivi en rêve en Océanie au début de juillet.

Ils n'avaient passé que quelques jours au Japon et au Tibet avant de visiter Istanbul. Les étapes africaines Le Caire, Rabat et les rives du lac Victoria rendirent Jasper jaloux : ce continent au riche passé le fascinait.

Moi, J'avais attendu alléchée des cartes d'Europe ! Paris Londres, Rome.

Eh bien non : ils avaient choisis Venise, Florence, Cannes et Dublin.

C'est de cette dernière ville qu'Edward m'avait appelé en aout.

- Ma Lice. .. Tu sais que tu es ma sœur préférée ?

Ca sentait l'arnaque à plein nez mais je tombai dans le piège les yeux fermés.

- T'as qu'une sœur ! Tu veux quoi ?

- T'inviter à un mariage

Je sentis mon cœur se remplir de joie ! Un mariage ! J'adorais les mariages. Mais qui ? J'eus une vision : Liza et Edward devant l'autel, La longue traine de la mariée flottant derrière elle.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Edward je criai dans le téléphone et je vis clairement la grimace qu'il faisait à leur bout du monde, Edward ! Tu as demandé à Liza de t'épouser ? Et elle a accepté ?

Je trépignai de joie et Jasper commença à s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois.

- Oui Ma Lice ! Tu as tout compris, sauf que j'ai un problème.

- Oh dis-moi ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras et je serais la plus heureuse du monde si vous me laissiez vous aidez à tout préparer.

Eh voila. Piège refermé. Sur moi. Par moi.

- Tu es vraiment adorable. Je te passe Liza pour que vous mettiez les détails au point Je t'embrasse ma sœur préférée

Le lâche ! C'est donc Liza qui me dit, incidemment que le mariage que j'avais imprudemment pris en charge aurait lieu dans un mois pile. Et que les futurs mariés ne rentreraient que sept jours avant la date fatidique : ils avaient prévu une virée en Norvège et au Groenland et un retour au USA dans un paquebot genre Titanic.

Je me souviens avoir raccroché en leur souhaitant à tous les deux de prendre un traineau chez le père Noel et espérant qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais.

Mais le cauchemar de ce dernier mois était derrière moi.

Les amoureux étaient partis en lune de miel à Los Angeles !

Chacun fait ce qu'il veut. Leur histoire était tellement spéciale. Ils étaient tellement bien ensemble. C'était très bizarre de les regarder évoluer ensemble. En fait, ils bougeaient ensemble, en même temps. Ils complétaient les phrases l'un de l'autre. Comme des jumeaux. Comme un très vieux couple qui auraient vécu des années ensemble. Alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Enfin pour Edward d'après ce que j'avais compris. Edward avait abordé ce sujet une seule fois avec nous. Lorsqu'il nous a fait rencontrer Liza. Mais j'avais l'impression que Jasper en savait plus sur le sujet. Faudra que je tente un jour de lui extirper la vérité.

*******Flash back Villa Cullen *******

**Flash back : Dimanche 2 juin 2013**

**Ambiance Palpitation – We Don't Need To, We Don't Have To**

Tout le monde s'était assis à table.

Tout le monde ou presque. J'étais en face de Jasper. Rose à coté de son frère et son homme la serrait de près de l'autre coté. Comme d'habitude. Emmett était là avec Bella. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble la semaine dernière déjà, et le repas avait été normal, simple; Nous aimions tous Bella. Sauf peut être Rose qui avait été assez froide, elle ne pardonnait pas vite. Mes parents l'avaient par contre comme moi accueilli à bras ouverts, une deuxième fois, dans la famille grâce au fait aussi que nous sachions que depuis quinze jours Edward était mieux. Entre lui et Em' tout allait à nouveau bien. Cela avait permet que le repas se passe comme tous nos repas … Dans la bonne humeur.

Emmett s'était assis à coté de moi et Bella avait repris son ancienne place, entre Edward et Emmett. Mais Edward n'était pas là.

Esmé apportait sa salade de printemps comme elle l'appelait, un gigantesque plat riche en féculents (pour Em') et en crudités variés… pour faire beau comme disait Jasper, lorsque le portable de mon voisin sonna.

Esmé lui fit les gros yeux. Il regarda le numéro et fronça les sourcils

-Règle n°1° chez les Cullen pas de portable à table !

- Désolé M'man une urgence. Dit il en levant les mains.

Il se leva de table pour répondre et s'éloigna un peu, regardant Bella. Je tendis les oreilles pour entendre. Mais il me regarda en souriant et je compris qu'il ferait tout pour que je ne comprenne rien.

- Salut !

- …

- Tout va bien. Non pas du tout, on venait juste de passer à table. Esmé m'a fait les gros yeux à cause de ton appel.

-….

.Il regarda Bella, puis moi et me tira la langue avant de répondre, laconique.

- Exact.

- ….

- Il faut bien commencer un jour. Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui..Pas de problème. Ca va être … intéressant. Tu penses à prendre le … matériel ?

-…..

- Bien ! A de suite !

Il raccrocha. Je fronçai les sourcils de dépit. Impossible de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Ah si je pouvais voir l'avenir je saurais à qui s'adressait son « à de suite » !

Il s'approcha de Bella et lui prit l'épaule avant de se baisser pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle eut un air un peu inquiet puis sourit. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de reprendre sa place. Il souriait avec l'expression du gosse préparant une mauvaise blague.

- Maman, tu peux rajouter deux assiettes s'te plait..Mon meilleur pote va venir.

Nous nous regardâmes étonnés.

Règle N°2 :chez les Cullen le repas de dimanche est réservé à la famille.

- Oh quoi me regardez pas comme çà ! Lui et moi on a décidé de vous préparer un concert avec Jazz …faut qu'on répète.

Ce n'était pas possible.

Emmett, Jasper et …Edward ! Leur groupe ! Edward allait venir.

Carlisle et Esmé se sourirent par-dessus la table. Ils avaient compris eux aussi.

LA voix de Jacob rompit l'allégresse générale

- Et la deuxième assiette ?

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit au même instant et Edward appela sans même entrer :

- Em' si tu crois que je vais sortir seul ta foutue batterie de mon coffre. Tu te trompes.

Emmett se releva vite fait. : Il voulait retrouver son bébé comme il appelait sa monstrueuse batterie. Il se retourna vers nous avant de rejoindre Edward

- Jacob, la deuxième assiette c'est pour Liza, sa compagne.

Il cligna de l'œil après avoir lancer sa bombe. Fier de lui.

Le sourire ravi d'Esmé valait son pesant d'or. Tout le monde se leva de table dans un joyeux chahut pour accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Bonheur et curiosité mélangés.

J'arrivais juste à temps sur le seuil pour sauter dans les bras de mon frère que Jasper venait de décharger de sa guitare

- Eh Alice on s'est vu il y a quoi …8 jours , ca fait pas un an ! Tu vas me tuer à te jeter sur moi comme ca à chaque fois et si tu recommence mon garde du corps personnel va s'occuper de toi.

Trop heureuse de le retrouver je ne relevai même pas ses menaces. Il n'était pas né le garde du corps qui me fera peur !

- Tais-toi Edward et embrasse ta sœur rapidement, je veux moi aussi une petite place dans tes bras.

La voix de notre mère, toute proche me fit comprendre pourquoi Edward m'écartait doucement. Me prenant sous son bras gauche il enveloppa Esmé de son autre bras ainsi libéré. Je fixai son sourire, émerveillée. Après avoir vu Edward morne et abattu pendant deux mois le changement était spectaculaire.

Je me retournais pour dévisager celle que je soupçonnais d'être à l' origine de cette métamorphose. Elle se tenait un peu en retrait. Assise sur le capot de la Volvo d'Edward. Grande, aussi grande que Rosalie, de longs cheveux châtains lisses autour de son visage, elle était très belle, je sentis qu'entre elle et Rose les débuts seraient peut-être compliqués. Je toisais sa tenue : de fines espadrilles blanches, un pantalon de lin blanc avec un joli top à bretelle vert assorti à ses yeux. Rien à dire Simple et élégant. Elle savait s'habiller, elle. Je grimaçais en repensant au look de Bella les premiers temps. Enfin c'était du passé, je l'avais prise en main et Bella était splendide aujourd'hui, sa beauté rehaussée par les tenues que je lui choisissais.

Je m'éloignai d'Edward pour m'approcher de Liza. Elle attendait notre réaction. Elle semblait assez tranquille, calme. Un sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Je vis soudain une petite larme couler sur sa joue, elle l'essuya discrètement et rapidement, je me retournai pour voir ce qui avait provoqué cette émotion : Edward et Carlisle dans les bras l'un de l'autre alors que Carlisle glissait quelques mots à l'oreille de mon frère.

L'amour pour Ed' dans les yeux de Liza était tellement lisible et puissant que je sus instantanément qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais aucun mal. Je continuais de m'approcher et je vis qu'elle quittait enfin Edward des yeux pour reporter son attention sur moi.

Elle descendit du capot et m'attendit. Elle dégageait une confiance en elle étonnante. Je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassai la joue, elle fit de même.

- Bonjour Alice, je suis ravie de te parler enfin. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi par ton frère. Je sais qu'il t'adore. Ne lui dis pas que je te l'ai dit.

- Comme si je le savais pas déjà ! - Je haussai les épaules en riant, très émue par son entrée en matière- Je sens que toi et moi on va faire un duo du tonnerre. Je peux te revendiquer comme ma meilleure amie ?

- Pourquoi pas mais tes deux autres « meilleures amies » là-bas nous regardent et je ne sais pas si elles seront d'accord.

Je suivis son regard et vis à la porte de la maison, Rosalie, circonspecte et Bella, curieuse et mal à l'aise. Il y avait de l'orage dans l'air.

Du coté des hommes par contre tout roulait : Jasper Emmett et Edward avait fini avec Carlisle de déménager les instruments de musique, le «matériel» vers le sous sol de la villa où Esmé avait réservé une salle à cet effet.

Edward arrivait vers nous et il se plaça à coté de Liza dont il saisit la taille d'u geste protecteur et possessif.

- Vous avez fait connaissance toutes les deux?

Il souriait mais d'un air un peu méfiant.

- Oui, on ne t'as pas attendu. Liza et moi sommes assez grandes pour ça. Et je ne vais pas la mordre. Sois pas si inquiet. Personne ici le la mordra d'ailleurs. J'ai le pressentiment aussi qu'elle est assez forte pour se défendre seule.

Liza me sourit et Edward se détendit. Un peu avant de l'entrainer vers nos parents, Emmett et Jasper. Je rejoignis les filles et Jacob sur le pas de la porte en observant ma mère et mon père accueillir chaleureusement à leur tour Liza.

Elle embrassa ensuite mon Jazz qui lui glissa une bêtise à l'oreille pour la faire rire et Emmett lui fit un chaste baiser sérieux et tendre sur le front.

Elle nous changeait notre Emmett. Ou alors il la remerciait, conscient lui aussi qu'elle avait été importante dans le processus de guérison de notre frère.

- Elle a l'air de faire l'unanimité dit Rose, je demande à voir, la dernière fois qu'il s'est attaché, ca lui a pas forcement réussi, à Edward. Je ne ferais plus aussi facilement confiance.

Bella accusa le coup et je fusillai des yeux Rose. Rosalie la terreur était de retour.

- Tu devrais. Lui faire confiance.

Jacob avait pris la parole. Je le regardais comme Rose et Bella, surprises de son intervention. Jacob était un peu à part dans la famille. Il faisait partie de nous sans en faire partie. Il ne s'était pas encore totalement mêlé à la famille Cullen. Peut être parce que sa propre famille était très présente pour lui. Et par conséquence il intervenait très peu dans nos conversations.

- Tu peux développer. Jake ? Bella curieuse avait été la première à réagir et à demander à Jacob ce qu'il voulait dire. Il haussa les épaules.

- Je la connais, c'est tout. Quand elle prend une décision, elle s'y tient. Elle est digne e confiance.

Il nous quitta pour s'approcher du petit groupe qui revenait vers nous. Je le suivis de près.

D'accord j'étais curieuse moi aussi et voulais savoir comment le mari de Rose pouvait connaitre la petite amie d'Edward. Cela risqué d'être...passionnant.

Liza ne l'avait pas vu venir car Edward lui volait un baiser. Quand je dis « volait ».Elle semblait quand même assez consentante.

- Humm

Le raclement de gorge de Jake les fit sursauter. Ils se tournèrent d'un même ensemble vers l'intrus. Le sourire ravi de Liza contrastait avec l'air agacé d'Edward.

- Salut Liza. Tu es encore plus belle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

- Salut Jake Et toi … tu es moins ivre que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !

Ils échangèrent un baiser amical sur la joue. Liza fortement maintenue par la main de mon frère décidément collée à sa taille.

Jale fronça les sourcils

- Ivre ? Je ne bois jamais !

- Sauf à ton mariage.- intervins je.- tu étais dans un sale état … on se demandait tous comment aller se passer la nuit de noce, tu te souviens, Edward ?

Il sourit à ce souvenir et Liza éclata de rire.

- En effet, ce jour la j'ai étais très étonnée de le voir ainsi.

Liza confirmait ainsi qu'elle était présente au mariage de Rose et Jacob.

- Vous vous connaissez alors ? Continuai-je

Il la regarda semblant lui poser une question muette. C'est elle qui nous répondit

- Disons qu'il y a quelques années, j'ai eu besoin de ses services en tant qu'avocat. Il était jeune, débutant mais efficace. Très efficace. Nous sommes devenus presque des amis tellement j'ai du avoir recours à lui.

Tant de franchise, me confondait. Elle avouait devant toute la famille avoir eu affaire à la justice. Edward lui n'était pas surpris.

- Edward, c'est Jacob qui m'a présenté à Aro Volturi. C'est l'avocat d'Eclipse aussi.

- Le monde est petit. Je dois donc te remercier alors Jake pour avoir aidée Liza, quand elle en a eu besoin et pour l'avoir mis indirectement sur mon chemin la présentant à lui.

Jake éclata de rire.

- Je suis heureux de l'avoir aidé, qu'elle ait trouvé un bon job. Qu'elle t'ait rencontré ça je ne sais pas encore vraiment si c'est une bonne chose pour elle.

Tiens Jake qui plaisantaient avec Edward. Les miracles arrivaient aussi à Forks !

Rosalie s'avança à son tour, la lueur combattive que je voyais dans son regard n'augurait rien de bon.

- Allez, tout le monde rentre j'ai faim !

J'attrapai Liza par le bras et la trainait dans la maison. Attendre que le feu se calme de lui-même parfois pouvait être bénéfique et là c'est ce que je souhaitai.

Tous suivirent le mouvement et Rosalie me fusilla du regard quand je passais près d'elle.

Arrives près de la table où Esmé s'était empressée de rajouter deux assiettes sur les places libres à coté de Jake et de Bella, il y eut un instant de flottement.

Edward rompit la gène en tirant la chaise de sa place habituelle, voisine de Bella, qu'il salua brièvement de la tête avec un petit sourire poli, pour inviter Liza à s'y asseoir. Elle s'y installa avec résolution, saluant elle aussi sa voisine. Chacun reprit alors sa place dans un joyeux bazar alors qu'Edward après avoir encore un fois embrasser légèrement le front de sa dulcinée squatta pour la première fois la chaise voisine de Jake, en face de Liza.

Un sujet de conversation ! Vite !

- Splendide Esmé ta salade ! Liza tu vas découvrir LA salade du chef ! lança Emmett en se servant le premier une immense part de l'entrée.

Merci Emmett !

- Si tu veux qu'elle en mange, laisses-en dans le plat Emu' et je ne crois pas que ta mère et moi on t'ait appris à te servir avant les invités !

Carlisle reprenait son fils ainé en riant.

- Invités ? Ils sont où les invités ici ? Je ne vois que la famille. Donc je peux me servir le premier. Droit d'ainesse. Répliqua-t-il le plat toujours dans les mains

- Merci Emmett, je suis enchantée de faire partie de ta famille. Mais je sais que ta mère t'a appris que le droit d'ainesse s'éclipse devant la galanterie. Dit Liza se penchant légèrement en avant pour voir Emmett en tendant le bras vers le plat qu'elle prit et tendit à sa voisine, Bella. Celle-ci la regarda er se retenant difficilement de rire.

- Oh … pourquoi toutes les femmes de la famille ont la langue bien pendue ! Impossible de se moquer d'elles ça nous retombe toujours dessus, pauvres males sans défense ! râla Emmett en se consolant en enfournant sa première bouchée deux repas.

- Ca doit être un de vos critères de sélection pour les admettre dans vos rangs. dit Jasper.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. En particulier les femmes visées.

A partir de cet instant la situation s'allégea. Liza avait du caractère et souhaitait s'intégrer à nous. Toutes ces actions le montraient Edward la dévorait du regard, arborant son fameux sourire made in Cullen. Il était vraiment accro la question surgit de mes lèvres sans même que j'y pense

- Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

Le sourire complice qu'ils échangèrent n'échappa à personne. Jasper éclata de rire ainsi qu'Emmett

- Quoi ? j'ai le droit de savoir !

- Oui ma Lice … tu as le droit .de savoir un peu c'est tout ! Liza est mon garde du corps depuis 2 ans. Elle travaille dans la société de sécurité de la Cullen Corp. Il était inévitable qu'on se rencontre.

- Pour compléter un peu ce que viens de dire Edward, j'assurai la protection à distance discrète des cadres de l'entreprise.. J'ai du me rapprocher un peu trop et je me suis retrouvée prise dans ses filets.

Cela nous fit rire et coupa court aux questions. Le repas se passant normalement excepté la dispute entre Emmett et Edward pour la dernière part de tarte. Ce fut Carlisle qui fut le plus rapide. La tarte disparut dans sa bouche avant que ses fils puissent protester. Carlisle avait souvent ce mode de résolution de problème.

L'orage était passé. La famille Cullen revivait.

**Fin du Flash back**

Lorsque mes rêveries prirent fin, je remarquai que Rosalie m'observait d'un air intrigué.

- T'étais partie où ? Tu examinais l'avenir de notre mignon petit couple ?

- Non idiote, je repensai au jour où nous avons rencontré Liza.

- Le jour où j'ai voulu la tuer ?

Nous rimes à ce souvenir. Rose ne tolérai pas deux choses :

- qu'on touche à Edward

- qu'on touche à Jacob.

Liza avait franchi deux lignes rouges sans le savoir. Mais entre elles les choses c'était vite arrangées. Sans clash. .Dès que l'une et l'autre avait compris qu'elles n'étaient en aucun cas rivales.

Rose grimaça et sembla prise de malaise.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Ma voix montait dans les aigus. Je me précipitai pour la retenir totalement paniquée. Elle était si solide d'ordinaire.

- Alice calme toi. Juste approche moi une chaise.

Je l'aidais à s'asseoir et m'accroupis devant elle

- Rose dis moi ! Explique-moi ?

Elle me sourit, caressant légèrement mes cheveux.

- C'est juste, un peu trop d'émotion. Ce mariage était magnifique, grâce à toi et aux mariés aussi un peu non ?

Je voulus bien lui accordait cela. Elle continua soudaine souriante et rêveuse.

- Et puis. Je voulais attendre un peu pour vous le dire mais. Jacob et moi attendons un bébé.

Un mariage et une naissance le même jour ? Je la serrai très fort dans mes bras, folle de joie !

Bon d'accord c'était juste une annonce de naissance !

Je hurlai :

- Jazz ! J'ai une super bonne nouvelle !

* * *

_Fin du chapitre (enfin ..désolée Alice est tres bavarde) _

_Fin de la fic ..bientot_

_biz _

**_Cullen_**


	13. Un petit miracle

_Hello_

_Un des derniers chapitres de Nuit..._

_Je vous laisse lire _

_Disclaimers : Les personnages fantastiques de cette histoires sont ceux crées par S. MEYER ..mais ils ont aussi leur propre vie !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 Un petit miracle**

**16 mai**

**POV Liza **

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux je savais qu'il n'était plus la. Son parfum rodait encore autour de moi. Je regardai rapidement à coté de notre lit. Tout allait bien. Soulagée, je respirai un peu plus calmement. Je me sentais encore en peu endolorie et la nuit avait été fatigante. Mais j'étais heureuse. J'étais de retour à la maison. Je sentais encore sur mon front le baiser qu'il y avait posé avant de partir au travail.

Une longue journée m'attendait aujourd'hui. Ma première sans lui depuis longtemps. Heureusement Eddy sera là. Je souris en m'étirant. Mes doigts touchèrent du papier. Je regardais sur l'oreiller d'Edward. Une rose rouge sombre recouvrait une enveloppe bleue

Mon sourire paresseux devint un vrai sourire de bonheur.

Je caressai cette enveloppe bleue ce n'était pas la première mais l'émotion était toujours aussi puissante.

**Ambiance : Henri Salvador - le loup, la biche et le chevalier**

_Ma douce, _

_Je vous regarde dormir tous les deux. Tu m'as donné un ange. Il est si petit, si fragile et il prend tant de place en moi déjà. _

_Ce magnifique mélange de nous deux respire doucement, les poings fermés et toi tu rêves surement, ton sommeil est un peu agité mais tu souris en dormant. _

_Je ne me lasse pas de vous regarder. Edward junior (je vais m'habituer à ce prénom que tu m'as imposé) mon fils. Ma tête tourne quand je repense à ces derniers jours. _

_Lorsque je l'ai vu naitre, ce 13 mai, après la souffrance que cette naissance t'avais imposée, je n'étais pas prêt à aimer ce petit être rouge qui gigotait et hurlait de colère malgré l'attente de ces derniers mois._

_ Mais je me suis approché et la sage femme me l'a mit dans les bras, tout juste lavé. Mon regard a croisé le sien et il s'est calmé. C'est la sensation la plus forte que j'ai jamais ressenti, je pense que tu l'as compris, tu nous regardais à ce moment. Ma respiration s'est bloquée tandis que mon cœur bondissait dans ma poitrine. Il est impossible de décrire clairement ce que j'ai éprouvé alors :_

_La fierté d'être père, d'avoir contribué un peu, si peu, à la formation de cette vie fragile..._

_La peur, peur de le perdre un jour, peur de ne pas savoir de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas savoir l'aimer, le protéger et le faire grandir..._

_Et une admiration sans bornes pour la force contenue dans ces 3.560 kg de chair et de sang, pour la perfection de ces petits doigts aux ongles si minuscules, pour la beauté des ces yeux gris verts qui me fixaient sans surprise. Je crois qu'il m'a parlé à ce moment. Ne te moque pas de moi. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il me confiait qu'il était heureux de me voir..._

_J'ai fredonné alors cette berceuse que tu ne supporte plus car depuis trois mois je la chante contre ton ventre à notre enfant. Il a semblé alors agripper mon doigt. Un bébé peut – il entendre la voix de son père à travers le ventre de sa mère ? Et reconnaître ensuite cette voix ? _

_Je ne sais pas vraiment mais mes larmes ont coulés sans fin et sans honte jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelles et que je dépose notre merveille sur ton ventre._

_Je me souviens m'être assis sur le bord de ton lit, un peu comme maintenant et avoir observé sa petite bouche cherché et trouver ton mamelon. Ta poitrine que j'aime tant devient maintenant en plus source de vie pour notre bonhomme. C'est si beau de te voir le nourrir. Chaque nuit, cette nuit encore après m'être levé pour le déposer prés de toi, je ne me lasse pas du spectacle de toi allaitant Edward junior. _

_Je dois te dire un secret, notre nouveau secret. _

_Sais-tu que cela un an ce matin que nous nous sommes « rencontrés » dans mon bureau ? _

_Un an après ta première lettre qui a marqué la fin de ma nuit, je dois t'avouer que mon amour pour toi n'est plus le même. il est ...incomparable : Tu es mon amante, ma femme ma compagne mais tu es aussi maintenant la mère de mon enfant et ce lien se rajoute et décuple tous les autres. A jamais_

_Je t'aime _

_Ton Edward pour toujours_

Je reposais la lettre après l'avoir relu plusieurs fois. Edward était un être secret, qui se confiait peu. Depuis presque un an quel nous vivions ensemble, nous avions appris à nous connaitre, à communiquer. Mais ce qu'il me dévoilait dans sa lettre, même si j'avais pressenti tout cela en lui, et en moi, était tellement personnel et profond que cet amour que je ressentais en miroir du sien grandit encore. Je me levai doucement pour aller vers le berceau à coté de notre lit. Je regardai notre petit miracle, comme je l'appelais encore parfois.

Ce petit bébé imprévu et inattendu qui nous remplissait de plaisir dès ses premiers jours, dormait paisiblement.

J'aurais préféré qu'il dorme plus la nuit. Edward s'était levé 4 fois cette nuit, pour le calmer, le changer et me l'apporter afin que je le nourrisse. Trois jours après la naissance, assez difficile, j'avoue que les attentions de mon mari pour moi me comblaient.

Je touchai légèrement la petite joue et admirai le profil parfait de mon bébé. Il ressemblait tant à Edward.

Rassuré par son sommeil je retournai m'allonger et regardai sur la table de nuit, la photo prise la veille à la clinique par Carlisle.

Edward tout fier, avec Junior dans ses bras et moi les couvant du regard.

Je me remémorais alors le jour où j'avais appris ma grossesse.

**Flash-back**

**The Boxer Rebellion - If You Run**

Je me sentais légèrement nauséeuse. Allongée dans notre lit, à coté d'Edward endormi, je ne comprenais pas mon malaise. Depuis deux jours nous parcourions les rues et les plages de Los Angeles. Il aimait cette ville et aurait voulu avoir un pied à terre ici. Moi, je savourais d'avoir un rythme plus calme que pendant « notre grand voyage ». Ce petit voyage de noce était notre dernier moment d'intimité avant de retrouver le rush de son travail et du mien. Nous avions eu deux presque trois magnifiques mois ensemble. Seuls. Tous les couples n'avaient pas cette chance.

La nausée revint brutale et exigeante. Je fonçai à la salle de bains, une main sur mes lèvres. Edward s'était réveillé et me suivait. Accroupie je vomis dans les toilettes.

- Que se passe-t-il Liza ?

Je ne savais pas et n'était pas en état de répondre. Il retint mes cheveux pendant qu'une nouvelle nausée passait.

- Ca va mieux ?

- Hummm .

Je me levai péniblement pour me rincer le visage et la bouche.

Nous avions mangé la même chose. Donc a priori pas un problème d'intoxication alimentaire.

Je réfléchis. Les nausées étaient passées aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient arrivées.

- Ca va mieux, j'ai même faim.

Il me sourit, rassuré, et m'embrassa sur le front. Avant de sortir dans la chambre pour appeler le room service. Je finissais de me démêler les cheveux quand un soupçon m'effleura l'esprit.

_Non_

C'était impossible, mon implant contraceptif avait à peine trois mois et le médecin avait parlé d'une durée de 12 mois.

Je me regardais dans la glace, vaguement inquiète. Ca ne pouvait pas être …ça ? Edward et moi étions…euh rapides. Notre mariage avait surpris tout le monde…. Mais une grossesse serait le comble. Notre couple était jeune, trop jeune, peut être pour cela.

Je sortis de la salle de bain au moment où le garçon d'étage apportait le chariot de petit déjeuner. Une odeur de café frais et d'œufs frits arriva à mes narines et je rentrais dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte, avant de me pencher à nouveau sur les toilettes pour vomir de la bile.

_Merde ! _

Apres un nouveau rinçage des dents, je sortis décidée de la pièce et vis le regard attentif d'Edward assis sur le lit. Il m'attendait.

- Mange ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi. Je dois aller chercher un truc à la pharmacie pour mon ventre et je reviens immédiatement.

- Je viens avec toi. Je t'accompagne.

- Non mon ange. Tu restes la. Je suis de retour dans 5 min. Déjeunes pendant ce temps. De toute façon mon estomac ne peut pas me laisser faire.

Je sortis rapidement, le laissant abasourdi. La pharmacie n'était pas loin, j'en avais repéré une en bas de l'hôtel. Je me sentais bizarrement coupable en demandant un test à l'homme derrière le comptoir. Il ne servit et encaissa sans même me regarder, sans même savoir à quel point ce bâtonnet dans son carton était important pour moi.

Il ne me fallut que deux minutes pour remonter dans notre suite et m'enfermer à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Je parcourus rapidement les instructions : c'était la première fois que j'utilisais ce genre de chose.

Plus que cinq minutes d'attente.

Edward tambourina à la porte.

- Liza ? Que se passe t'il ? Laisse-moi entrer ! Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

Sa voix commençait à montrer un peu de panique, je regardais ma montre.

Plus qu'une minute. Je soupirais et ouvris la porte. Edward, les cheveux en bataille et un air désorienté sur le visage était juste devant le battant. Il me saisit le visage doucement.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ?

Je me dégageai doucement et lui montrai du menton le bâtonnet de plastique blanc posé sur le lavabo. Il me contempla ahuri. Nous nous approchâmes du test. Le temps était écoulé.

Dans la petite fenêtre était apparu le mot « enceinte ».

Je grimaçai. Au moins c'était clair.

Je ne savais pas comment c'était arrivé. Mais j'étais …enceinte.

Je me tournai vers Edward, il ne bronchait pas figé comme une statue, il regardait comme moi le test de grossesse.

Une peur insidieuse commença à monter en moi. Et sil ne voulait pas d'enfant ? en tout cas pas maintenant.

Je mis ma main sur mon ventre …Nous étions ensemble chez le médecin quand il avait mis en place l'implant sous la peau de mon bras m'expliquant que cette méthode était fiable à plus de 99%.

S'il ne voulait pas de mon bébé. De notre enfant.

J'étais à mon tour figée, attendant sa réaction avec angoisse.

Je rencontrais son regard brûlant. Jamais il n'avait été aussi intense et puissant.

Edward tomba à genoux devant moi et écarta mon chemisier découvrant mon ventre plat.

Il s'approcha et posa sa joue contre mon ventre et chuchota…de sa voix si musicale et veloutée

- Bonjour bébé, bonjour petit miracle.

Les premiers mots que notre enfant « entendraient ».

* * *

_Et voila .. j'avais envie de çà_

_Leur vie avance ..._

_Nous nous quitterons bientôt._

_Merci à vous toutes qui m'avait suivi dans ce délire loin de Bella..._

_Merci à **Mlca66** et **Tied **sans qui cela n'aurait pas commencé. _

_Merci à toutes celles qui m'on laissée une trace de leur lecture. _

_Merci a **Bibou's**..qui m'impressionnent et me fait peur ..je dois l'avouer !_

_Biz_

_*Culle_n15000*


	14. Epilogue 1 Apres la nuit (p 1 )

_Hello _

_Après la nuit arrive à sa fin , avant dernier "chapitre ou première partie de l'épilogue comme vous voulez_

_Suis un peu nostalgique_

_Je vous laisse découvrir. _

_PS : Désolée pour les fautes.. **mlca66** n'est pas passée par là ..ca se sent c'est sur ! _

_Disclaimer :_

_Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stéphanie Meyer**, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite..._

* * *

**Epilogue : Apres la nuit (partie 1) **

_****__10 ans plus tard _

**POV Carlisle**

_Ambiance Calvin Harris - Feel so close._

_Villa Cullen & Cie _

_Je commençai à avoir mal à la tête. Je consultai ma montre subrepticement : je ne pourrais pas partir aux urgences prendre mon service avant 2 heures. Je regardai Esmé, dans la cuisine, elle expliquait à son public attentif comment faire tourner les crêpes dans une poêle. Victoire et Sixtine, les deux fillettes, avaient comme toujours un petit air sérieux qui ne trompait plus ceux qui les connaissaient. Seul Edward, après trois ans se laissait encore prendre aux mines innocentes des deux diablesses qu'il avait pour filles ! Le charme et la détermination conjugués à l'intelligence de leurs parents leur donnaient l'avantage sur tous.. et elles étaient les seules filles de cette dernière génération Cullen ! _

_Je soupirai en me demandant comment elles allaient mettre en application les conseils de leur grand-mère. De toute façon je m'en lavais les mains. Dans deux heures je ne serais plus là. _

_Lukas me tira l'oreille gauche pour me rappeler à son bon souvenir. _

_Assis sur mes genoux depuis une heure, le petit garçon qui me maltraitait, était le portrait de sa mère au même âge : bruns, petit, et des yeux noirs malicieux.. il voulait régner en tyran sur la famille et y réussissait presque sauf avec les deux princesses. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus qu'elles et elles le menaient par le bout de son petit nez mutin. Alice râlait un peu de voir son petit dernier commandé par des filles…mais elle aussi était « dominée » par les jumelles de Liza. _

_- Papy ! _

_- Oui bonhomme ? Ton papy est fatigué de relire cette histoire .. Ca fait 5 fois ce matin ! _

_- Non six ..mais ze veux. Encore ! _

_Je repris la bande dessinée d'Harry Potter en priant qu'il soit aussi précoce pour la lecture que son ainé Dimitri. _

_Mince les grands ? _

_Je me redressai sur mon fauteuil, subitement alerté. _

_- Esmé où sont-ils ? Je ne les entends plus ? _

_Légèrement inquiète elle aussi elle tendit l'oreille. Rien. Silence = danger !_

_Je me levai rapidement déposant Lukas sur le canapé. _

_- Ne bouge pas s'il te plait Lukas ! Je pris ma voix la plus sévère._

_Je filai dans le jardin pendant qu'Esmé suivie de Sixtine, entrait dans la salle de jeu. Victoire alla s'asseoir à coté de son cousin. _

_- Aie pas peur Papy, je surveille Lukas. Il ne fera pas de bêtises. _

_Je pouffais de rire malgré mon inquiétude. _

_I ans quand nous avions aménagée une pièce du rez-de-chaussée en salle de jeu en suppliant Rosalie et Liza de nous confier leurs « trésors » Bastian et Edward Junior, au moins un week-end par mois Nous ne savions pas dans quoi nous mettions les pieds. _

_Alice, et Bella plus tard, prirent la même habitude et nous étions enchantés d'avoir à nouveau de la jeunesse autour de nous. _

_Mickael et Matthew les garçons d'Emmett avaient la même carrure que leur père et le même enthousiasme. J'avais l'impression de revivre l'enfance remuante d'Emmett. En double. Ils n'avaient qu'un an de différence et pratiquement le même âge que Dimitri l'ainé d'Alice. A 7 ans c'était le seul blondinet de la bande et il avait le don d'entrainer et guider ses cousins dans les bêtises les plus farfelues. _

_Cinq petits fils entre 7 et 10 ans…En pleine santé. Très remuants. Très vifs. Un week-end par mois !_

_Plus les trois petits, pas plus sages. Je soupirai puis commençai à appeler mes jeunes démons._

_- Eddy ? Dimitri ? Bastian ! _

_Je cherchai dans le jardin où les cinq explorateurs pouvaient avoir élus domicile en réfléchissant au prétexte qu'Esmé et moi allions inventer pour nous reposer le mois prochain. Peut être que si je me cassais la jambe …_

_- Mickael ? Matthew ?_

_Rien. Il me restait les grands moyens. _

_- Lukas a commencé le gouter avec Victoire et Sixtine ! Bientôt plus de crêpes !_

_J'entendis un petit cri de frustration au dessus de ma tête. Sur le toit ? Je reculais pour observer l'avant toit de la terrasse._

_J'aperçus d'abord la tignasse rousse d'Edward junior. Puis le sourire de Dimitri, si semblable à celui de Jasper. Quand j'entendis la voix outrée de Matthew chuchoter j'eus l'impression de revenir 20 ans en arrière _

_- Ben quoi, faut descendre, j'ai faim moi !_

_Un large sourire me vint avant de me reprendre pensant aux conséquences possibles ! Tel pères tels fils ! Il y a vingt ans la même bêtise avait fini à l'hôpital avec une jambe cassée pour Jasper qui avait glissé de la toiture. _

_- Stop PERSONNE ne descend ! C'est moi qui monte ! Compris ? Ou pas de gouter ni de repas ! _

_Je vis les trois têtes brunes, la blonde et la rousse se concerter rapidement mais ma menace était efficace sur de jeunes estomacs. Et en cœur ils me répondirent d'une voix angélique_

_- Oui papy, on bouge pas, on t'attend._

_En moins d'une minute j'avais récupéré l'échelle au garage et averti Esmé . Je grimpai et commençai par attraper le plus jeune. Dimitri du haut de ses 6 ans accepta bien volontiers de se blottir dans les bras pour descendre. _

_Les suivants furent Matthew et Mikael qui utilisèrent l'échelle avec précautions avant de rejoindre Esmé. J'entendis leur question : _

_- Tu crois que papy il va nous priver de crêpes ? _

_J'appelai Edward Junior et son cousin Bastian. Les deux ainés se tenaient en retrait. Inséparables comme toujours. _

_- Allez vous descendez et vite. On va pas y passer la nuit. En bas vous m'expliquerez pourquoi vous avez entrainé les autres à faire ça. _

_Ils se regardèrent et d'un même pas s'avancèrent vers l'échelle Je descendis trois marches pour leur laisser de l'autonomie mais assurer quand même un minimum de sécurité. _

_Arrive en bas, je m'aperçus que les autres avaient disparu. Seuls les deux garçons de dix ans tout juste me faisaient face. J'attendais. C'est Edward qui prit la parole bien que d'ordinaire Bastian, ayant hérité de l'éloquence de ses deux parents soit plus prolixe._

_- Ben on voulait voir si de la-haut la réserve où travaille Oncle Jacob se voit. Il vient pas souvent et je sais pas si c'est loin et les petits voulaient pas nous lâcher ! _

_Je me mordis la lèvre. Ok Bastian souffrait de l'absence de son père. _

_Le couple de Rosalie avec Jacob avait fini par exploser il y a trois ans. Il était reparti sur la cote ouest prés de sa famille, il y a maintenant deux ans. _

_Rosalie était restée avec nous, son fils était finalement l'ainé de mes petits enfants, au même titre que les fils de Jasper et Alice. _

_Depuis un an, la carrière de Rosalie avait pris un tour international car elle était attachée au cabinet de la secrétaire d'état aux affaires étrangères et elle confiait souvent Bastian, à Edward et Liza ou à nous. Je savais que même si ils se disputaient beaucoup moins maintenant qu'en étant maries, leurs personnalités étaient trop fortes, trop exigeantes pour permettre un nouveau rapprochement malgré la tendresse restant entre eux. Bastian avait beaucoup de mal avec l'éloignement « physique » de son père _

_- Bastian, on va rentrer gouter et puis on fera ensemble un tour sur Google Earth .vous connaissez.. Histoire de relativiser un peu les distances ? Bon vous ne comprenez pas ? Pas grave. on verra ca je vous promets.. mais en échange.. euh plus d'acrobatie ? _

_ Ils sourirent en acquiesçant avant de galoper vers la cuisine. _

_Je regardais ma montre. Dans une heure je serais sauvé. Je serais aux urgences. Souvent plus calme qu'ici. _

_Ceci dit si un week-end ils ne venaient pas…Esmé et moi étions perdu. _

_**POV Bella**_

_Liza sortit souplement de la voiture Avant d'aller rapidement chercher le matériel à l'arrière de la voiture. On ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'elle avait accouché i peine 10 jours, par césarienne. Je la regardai se pencher pour récupérer le couffin qu'elle fixa habillement sur la poussette. Elle n'en était pas à son premier enfant. J'attrapai nos sacs à l'arrière avant de lui prendre la poussette _

_- Allez laisse moi ce plaisir et repose toi un peu. _

_Elle me sourit Elle sortait pour la première fois depuis la naissance de son dernier et m'avait choisi moi plutôt qu'Alice pour faire un peu de shopping. Je savais pourquoi : entre la trépidante Alice et la nonchalante Bella : le choix était rapide pour une femme relevant de couches. _

_- On cherche quoi au juste ? _

_- Des tenues pour bébés, pour garçon. Je ne vais pas lui mettre les bodies et les pyjamas des filles ! Et les tenues de Junior.. sont un peu..Démodées. J'ai envie de me faire ce plaisir._

_Des vêtements pour bébé ! Super. Pas d'essayages en vue !. Emmett, Jasper et Edward avaient prévu un peu de sport je crois puis de répéter ensemble le reste du temps. J'avais confié Mickael et Matthew à Esmé._

_ Une après-midi à flâner avec mon amie dans la fraicheur d'une galerie commerciale Sans les hommes et sans les enfants ! Le bonheur !_

_Bizarrement après des débuts plutôt méfiants de sa part et de la mienne, nous étions devenues amies. Au grand soulagement d'Edward et d'Emmett. _

_- Regarde cet ensemble noir et blanc. ? _

_Je sortis de mes pensées pour admirer le petit jogging très chic qu'elle me montrait. Elle avait un gout très sur et se trompait rarement. Je lui souris_

_- Il existe en taille adulte tu sais c'est la reproduction d'un modèle de marque. _

_Je la vis se mordiller l'ongle, je savais qu'elle imaginait Edward portait le même vêtement que le bébé. _

_- Allez fais le t'en as envie ! je m'esclaffai devant son expression. _

_- He suis si facile que ça à deviner ?_

_- Non mais je te connais depuis dix ans et le regard que tu as quand tu pense à Edward je le connais par cœur !_

_ Je la pris par le bras et l'emmenais au rayon adulte homme devant les tenues de sport. Quand mon téléphone sonna. Alice ! _

_- Allo , _

_- Bella... Salut ! Rosalie vient de me rejoindre, elle a arraché le droit de profiter de son après midi. On pourrait se voir ? J'appellerais aussi Liza. On peut se retrouver au pub comme d'habitude..Dans 15 min ! Ok ? _

_Je la laissais finir. Pas la peine de l'arrêter je n'y arrivais jamais. _

_- Je suis ok mais..tu nous retrouves d'abord dans le galerie marchande à coté du pub... Liza et moi faisons du Shopping _

_Shopping le mot magique _

_- Serons la dans 10 minutes. _

_Elle raccrocha._

_Alice habitait dans le quartier. Je savais quelle serait là à l'heure dite. _

_Huit minutes plus tard je vis la silhouette impeccable de Rosalie dans un élégant tailleur blanc, très classe entrer dans le magasin suivant le lutin dansant qu'était Alice : un jean moulant et une marinière, des lunettes de soleil et ses mèches brunes dans tous les sens. Impeccable elle aussi._

_ La voir à coté de ses fils donnait parfois l'impression de voir une grande sœur jouer à la maman !_

_Apres les embrassades habituelles et les compliments bien mérités à l'ange qui dormait comme un bienheureux dans le couffin, Alice passa aux choses sérieuses _

_- On achète quoi ? _

_- Je refuse moi d'essayer le moindre vêtement, imposais je immédiatement. _

_La moue d'Alice me prouva qu'elle n'approuvait pas du tout mon idée. Je cherchai frénétiquement un truc à lui mettre sous la dent et je vis soudain les jeans ! _

_Je leur exposais mon idée. Adoptée. Même Rosalie pas directement concernée entra dans le jeu. _

_Deux heures plus tard nous rentrions les bras chargés de paquets, à la Villa Cullen où Esmé nous accueillit avec soulagement. La routine des mères de familles commença : repas, disputes, explications, douches et pyjamas. Tout le monde dormait à la villa ce samedi soir_

_Nos hommes arrivèrent peu après : chacun se précipitant vers sa moitié comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. La soirée allait être intéressante. _

* * *

_FIN de la première partie_

_Pas trop perdues dans la fratrie ? moi si ... _

_La suite est prête.. pour dimanche ..._

_Biz et merci à celles qui me suivent encore..._

_Petit coucou à **Tied** qui bosse et à **JT** qui danse _

_Alors **mlca66** : promesse tenue ? _

**_Cullen_**


	15. Epilogue 2 La vie continue

_Hello _

_Bonjour à toutes celles qui me suivent encore _

_le voila.. __le final de "Apres la nuit"_

_ Comment ? on est pas encore dimanche ? ben tant pis je fais ce que je veux !_

_De toute façon **Tied** est à la piscine (elle écrit pour Respire ! ) et **mlca66** sur la plage (profitant d'un repos bien mérité) ... y a que moi qui bosse !_!_ (qu'elles attrapent un GROS coup de soleil ce sera ma vengeance) _

_On se retrouvent en bas... Bonne lecture_

_**MILLE MERCI** à vous toutes, celles à qui je peux répondre par MP et aux autres les anonymes.._

_**Disclaimer** :_

_Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à **Stéphanie Meyer**, seule l'histoire et ce que j'en fais (en prenant un peu, beaucoup, passionnément de plaisir.) m'appartient. Toutes ressemblances avec des personnes existantes... ou ayant existées n'est pas tout à fait fortuite..._

* * *

**Epilogue 2 : la vie continue (suite et fin !) **

_**POV Edward **_

_**Villa Cullen & Cie**_

_**Ambiance : Don't worry Be happy**_

J'étais pressé de rentrer à la villa Cullen. A peine descendu du tank qui servait de voiture à Emmett je vérifiai la présence de notre Volvo sur le parking. Ils étaient là. Je souris et me précipitai vers le salon. Toujours le plus rapide.

Sa robe bleue pale soulignait ses formes, sa poitrine épanouie, le léger renflement adorable du ventre, qui hébergeait il y encore peu de temps notre bébé.

Elle posa le petit dans son lit avant de se retourner vers moi pour se blottir à sa place, dans mes bras. Je retrouvai son parfum.

Bon sang ! Est-ce que quand j'aurai 80 ans elle me fera toujours autant d'effet ? Ou est ce que la frustration des deux dernières semaines était la cause de mon émoi. ?

Elle s'écarta légèrement de mon corps tendu, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Je posai rapidement les miennes sur ce sourire, malgré la présence de ma mère dans la pièce. Si elle avait eu besoin d'être rassurée sur le fait d'être désirable, elle avait eu une réponse …très précise Je la pris par les épaules avant de me pencher sur le berceau avec elle. Il dormait.

Troisième grossesse, quatrième naissance. L'émotion et la peur étaient toujours aussi présentes. J'avais tellement peur de la perdre à chaque fois alors qu'elle affrontait l'accouchement avec un calme curieux contrairement à Rosalie qui avait insulté Jacob au point que tout l'étage de la clinique riait. Je me souviens aussi d'Alice qui avait juré à la naissance de Dimitri que jamais elle ne recommencerait. Ceci dit Lukas était là pour prouver qu'Alice ne tenait pas toujours ses promesses.

Je n'étais pas présent aux accouchements de Bella ,mais Jasper m'avait parlé plus des évanouissements d'Emmett que des réactions de Bella, qui parait-il, était elle aussi plutôt raisonnable et calme. Vu les petits monstres qu'ils avaient engendrés, il valait mieux qu'elle ait une bonne réserve de calme.

- Baby , où sont les filles ?

- Dans leur chambre, elles attendent leur chanson pour dormir.

Je savais que mon sourire était assez niais en montant l'escalier mais mon petit plaisir du soir était de chanter une chanson à mes filles.

Sagement allongées dans petit lit double elles m'attendaient en chuchotant Leurs longs cheveux châtain avaient été nattés soigneusement. Elles étaient adorables. Après les avoir embrassées sur le front je m'assis sur leur lit pour écouter le récit de la journée : les crêpes , le toit.. (il allait falloir que je parle à Edward) les bêtises de Lukas et le chien de papy qui avait cassé le vase de mamie Esmé. Puis elle me réclamèrent « **Don't worry be Happy** » .

Apres un ou deux éclats de rires quand Sixtine voulut essayer à son tour, elles se calmèrent et écoutèrent ma reprise improvisée de Bob Marley. Je finis par les calmer pour qu'elles trouvent le sommeil. Franchement, j'avais de la chance : mes filles étaient des anges !

En sortant je croisais Emmett sur le palier qui sortait avec Jasper de la grande chambre où leurs quatre garçons dormaient dans de lits jumeaux. Ils me firent un clin d'œil..

- Ils ont obligé Carlisle à monter sur le toit ! Sont cools nos gosses ! commença Emmett. Il paraissait fier de la bêtise des garçons.

- Ouep , j'ai entendu parler de ça par les petites mais c'est nous qui allons nous faire engueuler quand il va rentrer du boulot

- T'inquiètes pas y a pas eu de blessé cette fois, rigola Jasper en se frottant la cuisse à ce souvenir.

Je rougis légèrement. C'est vrai qu'à nous trois nous avions faits des imbécillités.. Je soupirai.

- Bon je suppose que les responsables sont là ? dis je en montrant la dernière chambre.

- Bien deviné. Au fait pour le vase d'Esmé tu es au courant ?

- Eh oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu devras en payer un autre pour le remplacer

- Quoi ?

- La règle N° 5 Cullen : les enfants cassent : les parents payent !

Je soupirai

- Junior n'arrêtera donc jamais !

Ils secouèrent la tête de gauche à droite, en ricanant. Quoi ce n'était pas Eddy ? Qui d'autre ?. Ils attendaient comme des nigauds que je comprenne quoi…

- Vous ne voulez pas dire que … Victoire ? ou Sixtine ? Non !

Je haussai les épaules et entrai dans la chambre, après avoir frappé légèrement à la porte.

Eddy était assis sur le lit de Bastian. Celui-ci était tourné vers le mur et je ne voyais que sa tignasse brune émerger des draps.

Bon, Bastian avait un problème.

Avec son père surement. Mon fils me fit une grimace désolée, je m'assis à coté de lui et caressai doucement la tête du fils de Jacob. Il se raidit un peu avant de se détendre à nouveau.

Quel con celui-ci de ne pas consacrer plus de temps à son fils. Ok il habitait à l'autre bout du pays dans sa réserve près de Seattle ou il était le grand avocat de la cause indienne, mais il y avait des solutions s'il le souhaitait !

Je gardai ma colère au fond de moi. Depuis deux ans c'était la même histoire. Bastian avait besoin non seulement d'un modèle masculin mais surtout de SON père et je ne pouvais pas l'être à 100% même si je l'aurais souhaité. La voix d'Eddy interrompit mes pensées.

- On est monté sur le toit pour essayer de voir si La Push, c'était vraiment loin . Mickael disait que c'était à coté de Seattle et quant il vivait là-bas avec tatie Bell et Oncle Emmett, il allait à la Push voir Les frères de Jacob. On voulait juste savoir qui avait raison et les petits nous suivaient.

- Les petits ? je fronçai les sourcils Personne ne m'avait parle de Lukas ou des filles dans l'histoire. Je frems à l'idée de mes filles sur ce toit !

- Ben oui… Dimitri, Mickael et Matthew, les petits quoi.

Logique. Tout est relatif Edward junior et Bastian venaient d'avoir 10 ans, les autres non. Ils étaient les « petits ». je faillis sourire.

-Bastian ?

Il se retourna à demi vers moi et je vis dans son visage mate ses grands yeux bleus brillants de larmes. Un parfait mélange de Jacob et Rose. Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

- Bastian, on a déjà parlé de tout ça. Ton père habite loin. Très loin. C'est pour cette raison uniquement que tu ne le vois pas souvent. Il t'aime. Comme ta mère. Comme nous aussi. Jacob est aussi malheureux que toi de cette situation.

Je me tus un moment, lui laissant le temps « d'entendre » ce que je venais de dire. Avant de continuer :

Je peux te le dire maintenant que tu es grand. Tes parents ont essayé longtemps de garder leur couple, pour rester tous les deux avec toi. Mais parfois ce n'est pas possible.

Il hocha la tête. Il devait repenser à certaines disputes auxquelles il avait obligatoirement assisté. Je lui laissai encore quelques minutes pour assimiler tout ça.

- Pourquoi eux se sont séparés ?.. pourquoi pas toi et tante Liza ?– mon cœur se serra à ces mots- ou Oncle Emmett et Bella.. ou Tati Lice et Oncle Jasper ?

Il est vrai qu'autour de lui, les couples étaient unis et fort. Il continua.

- Et puis tous mes cousins ont des frères ou des sœurs.

Il fit la grimace à ce moment là. Il ne semblait pas aimer les filles le Bastian. Ca changerait surement avec le temps. Devais je lui parler de Bella et moi , lui dire qu'il y a longtemps, dans une autre vie et m'avait plaqué pour mon frère. Que tous les couples n'était pas définitifs. Cela était si loin. Comme irréel ! Un coup d'œil à mon fils. Pas besoin de remuer tout ça…

- Des frères et sœurs tu en auras..Peut être quand ton père ou ta mère trouveront la bonne personne. Ce n'est pas facile à dénicher. Tout le monde a pas la chance de réussir du premier coup. Tes parents, ils ont eu la super chance de t'avoir , toi. A eux après de reconstruire leurs vies séparés mais avec toi . Ils vont y arriver pour toi, grâce à toi aussi. Laisse-leur encore un peu de temps.

_Et moi pendant ce temps j'irai botter les fesses du grand brun beau parleur pour lui rappeler qu'il avait un môme. _

Eddy m'embrassa la joue. Je me retournai vers lui et rencontrai son regard vert très sérieux et approbateur. J'avais l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir. Il était content de mon petit discours. Je lui souris et ébouriffai un peu plus ses cheveux cuivrés.

- Allez au lit mon bonhomme. ! Je vais aller affronter votre papy .. Il va nous tordre le cou de vous avoir si mal élevés.

Ils rirent tous les deux en imaginant la scène. Carlisle était l'image même du calme et de la non-violence.

J'entendis frapper à la porte. Puis Rosalie entra. Elle croisa mon regard et compris la situation. Je clignai de l'œil et embrassai les deux garçons. Si un jour Jacob décidait de prendre Bastian avait lui je perdrai un fils. Je me levai et serrai machinalement l'épaule de Rose avant qu'elle ne s'assoit à ma place.

- Bonne nuit Eddy, bonne nuit Bastian.

Second round les garçons. Rose prenait les choses en main. Tout irait bien.

- Bastian, je viens d'appeler Jacob. Il arrive dans 4 jours et passera tous ces congés ici. Nous allons…

Je sortis de la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière moi.

**4 heures plus tard**

Esmé et Carlisle nous avaient quitté pour aller se reposer : j'avais compris que la journée avait été dure pour eux.

Les filles avait ramenés des pizzas de leur après-midi « shopping » ce qui avait enchanté Emmett (c'était évident) et Esmé ravie de n'avoir rien a faire pour une fois car Bella et Liza avait pris les choses en mai en cuisine el l'expulsant avec nous dans le salon.

Il était minuit, les enfants dormaient tous dans leur chambre sauf notre petit dernier qui somnolait dans son couffin à coté de moi en attendant la dernière tétée.

Repus et reposés nous étions tous les trois, Emmett, Jasper et moi plus ou moins avachis sur le canapé quand Alice sortit de la cuisine avec un grand sac en papier. Je fronçai les sourcils : son air décidé ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je regardais Jasper. Il avait la même mine un peu terrifiée que moi. Emmett n'avait rien vu trop occupé à regarder Bella qui se trémoussait dan la cuisine en essuyant la vaisselle.

-Stop ! le cri d'Alice arrêta les discussions, Bella et Liza sortirent de la cuisine tandis que Rose reposait le dossier qu'elle travaillait.

- Messieurs vous vous êtes bien amusés cet après midi ?

-Ca oui ! répondit Emmett !

Humm j'aurais préféré qu'il s'abstienne. Le poisson était ferré.

- Bien. Nous avons pendant le temps où vous amusiez entre hommes, nous avons soufferts de notre condition de mère. Nous avons préparé à manger, consoler , soigner , laver vos enfants.

Je vis Liza s'asseoir à coté de moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle savait. Elles avaient préparer ensemble un truc contre nous. Le petit cinéma d'Alice avait un objectif bien précis.

Je passais les bras autour d'elle, sans même y réflechir, j'avais besoin de la sentir contre moi.

- Liza ! la voix d'Alice claqua réprobatrice, on ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi.

- Lice ton frère est peut être ton ennemi mais c'est mon mari.

Tout le monde rit.

- Passons aux choses sérieuses ! Rosalie s'était levée et debout à coté d'Alice elle sortait du sac des Jeans et des tee-shirts.

- Messieurs nous exigeons un peu de divertissement. Voici vos tenues et vous allez dans la salle de musique vous préparer. Dans ce pot , chacune d'entre nous a mis trois chansons .. Vous devrez en tirer au sort deux chacun et vous débrouillez pour nous la jouer… Allez-vous préparer. Vous avez …5 minutes !

Une Rosalie exigeante. Si Jacob avait ça à la maison tous les jours, je le comprenais presque. Je me levai nous sans avoir avant embrassé Liza pour suivre Jazz et Em ' qui avait prudemment obéi. J'examinai la tenue, l'uniforme requis un jean assez large et qui semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs et un tee-shirt blanc moulant. Ca me rappellait en fait la tenue que nous portions il y a dix ans. Je consultai Em du regard. Il pensait la même chose que moi Nous regardâmes Bella, elle rougissait dans son coin. Bien je savais qui remercier pour ma tenue.

Obéissant aux quatre femmes nous filâmes nous changer dans ma chambre, Emmett nouant de façon sexy selon lui le t-shirt autour de ses abdominaux. Jasper avait choisi de mettre un bandana dans ses cheveux pour agrémenter sa tenue, se donnant un style pirate coquin qui plairait surement à Alice. Obligé de faire preuve d'originalité, je cherchai du regard l'accessoire adéquat quand je vis, posée sur le lit la cravate noire que je portai ce matin, j'eus un petit sourire en la passant de façon très lâche autour de mon cou, sachant que cela rappellerai quelques souvenirs à Liza.

Arrivant dans la salle de musique je vis les quatre filles habillées à l'identique d'une courte robe prune style années soixante.

Oh, elles avaient décidément envie de jouer.

Je regardai Liza pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas trop fatiguée, elle avait accouché il y a juste 10 jours et c'était sa première sortie. Elle surprit mon regard et d'un simple sourire me rassura.

- Allez.. Tirage au sort les mecs !

Rosalie avait pris les rênes. J'aurai voulu que ses très sérieux collaborateurs du Secrétariat d'Etat aux Affaires Etrangères la voit ainsi, robe moulante, crinière ébouriffée et air dominateur. Quoique l'air dominateur ils devaient connaitre !

Emmett s'avança le premier et fit la grimace en voyant son titre.

- Bien joué les filles ! dit il en riant quand même, un peu jaune. Le chant ce n'était pas son truc, il s'en sortait généralement en faisant le fou. Apparemment cette chanson ne lui convenait pas trop.

Je mis à mon tour ma main dans le bocal et souri en voyant le titre. Je savais qui avait mis le papier. En français en plus, heureusement que c'était moi qui était tombé dessus. Je me gardai de regarder Liza qui tentai de savoir ce que j'avais tiré … Surprise ma belle !

Quand nous eûmes chacun nos deux titres Rose mis sa main à son tour dans l'urne improvisée

- Ouep comme je suis seule : vous trois allez chanter pour moi un titre. Pas d'objection ?

Je fus le premier à l'embrasser pour signifier mon accord. Son frère et Emmett firent de même.

- Suffit les parlottes et les câlins je suis venue pour un concert privé. Ordre de passage : Jazz puis Ed et enfin Em'.

Alice avait repris le contrôle

Je réunis mes troupes pour regarder l'ensemble des titres fournis.. Ben, heureusement qu'on s'était chauffé cette après midi !

Jasper s'approcha tout fier du micro, il adorait ce qu'il avait tiré au sort.

**Indian Drum** (J **Rathbourne**)

Le son démarra brutalement et **Indian Drum** retentit avec Emmett et moi à fond dans les chœurs ! l'ambiance allait être chaude.. Jasper se donnait à fond avec une voix de rocker ! Les applaudissements de nos dames saluèrent la prestation de Jasper qui finit à genoux sur la scène improvisée.

Changement de guitare je m'avançai seul pour prendre la suite. Pendant que les autres prenaient un verre d'eau pour se rafraichir.

_(**la lettre - Renan Luce**)_

_J'ai reçu une lettre_

_Il y a un mois peut être_

_Arrivée par erreur_

_Maladresse de facteur_

_Aspergée de parfum_

_Rouge à lèvre carmin_

_J'aurais dû cette lettre_

_Ne pas l'ouvrir peut être_

_Mais moi je suis un homme_

_Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu_

Je fredonnai les premiers vers de la chanson du parolier français en regardant Liza dans les yeux. Elle rougit légèrement ce qui lui arrivait très rarement. Le plaisir que j'ai tiré au sort son choix. Surement

_Quand je l'ai reconnue J'ai saisir par la manche_

_Ma petite ingénue Qui ne l'était pas tant_

_Au regard du profil Qu'un petit habitant_

_Lui faisait sous le nombril_

_Et moi je suis un homme Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu_

_Je veux bien qu'il me donne (Papa)… S'il le veut_

Je m'approchai d'elle et du petit qu'elle allaitait et nous échangeâmes le plus doux des baisers sous les huées de notre famille de cinglés.

Emmett m'arracha le micro

- Si je tenais celle qui a mis ce titre dans l'bocal. Mais Em le magnifique ne renonce jamais !

**(Nothing compare to you/ Sinéad O'connor/cover Ben taylor** )

Et je fus scotché. Comme les autres. Un Em' doux et romantique nous interpréta « **Nothing compare to you »** , le tube magnifique de **Sinéad O'connor** On aurait dit qu'il l'avait répété tellement il était imprégné des paroles. Pas besoin de regarder Bella, elle pleurait pendant que son homme chantait pour elle.

Putain si Emmett commençait à faire dans la guimauve ! Je regardais le titre suivant. Mince ça continuait … mais on aller se la jouer...comique !

Je m'installais au piano pendant que les deux autres prenait la position « Bee Gees » près de moi pour attaquer la sirupeuse « **How deep is your love »** que j'adorai.

Nos voix se mêlerent pour déclarer à Rose

**[How deep is your love /BeeGess]**

**I wanna feel you in my arms again-/ J**_e veux te sentir dans mes bras encore._

**And you come to me on a summer breeze/ **_Et que tu viennes à moi sur une brise d'été_

**How deep is your love /Q**_uelle est la profondeur ton amour /_

**I really need to learn'cause we're living in a world of fools/ **_J'ai vraiment besoin de le savoir parce que nous vivons dans un monde de fous_

On termina sous les applaudissements et les rires !

Bien entendu elles se moquèrent de nos voix de fausset et l'on fit un break, chacun assis à coté de sa chacune, Liza essayant de m'extorquer le nom du titre suivant. Quand Emmett se releva.

- Allez les hommes, on y retourne ! Je commence !

Sachant ce qu'il devait interpréter, je comprenais son impatience. Il s'installa derrière son gros bébé de batterie et commença à rythmer la chanson de Rocky Balboa. Ca datait mais c'était …bon ! **Eyes of the tiger** (Survivor)

Nous le laissions chanter seul, perdu dans son monde, appréciant son entrain et sa joie.

Les filles s'étaient levées pour danser en cadence. Les 4 robes prunes se trémoussant en cadence étaient agréables à regarder. Très agréable.

Nous applaudir tous les 6 la performance d'Emmett Il était vraiment en forme.

Je vérifiai dans le couffin. Incroyable mon bébé ne dormait pas et malgré le bruit, il semblait écouter ce qu'il se passait sans peur ni frayeur. Il avait la musique dans le sang ?

Je laissais Jasper accorder sa basse et prendre le micro pour m'installer dans le canapé collé contre le corps tiède Liza. Je pris dans mes bras la chair de ma chair qui ne semblait pas se lasser de regarder et d'écouter.

Précoce mon môme ! J'en étais très fier. Il aimait déjà la musique !

Là encore, Jasper aimait le titre choisi pour lui par le hasard, je soupçonnai vaguement une tricherie de leur part. Son interprétation déchirante **d'Impossible** (**James Arthur**) fut réussie. Alice avait les larmes aux yeux et elle lui sauta au cou dès la dernière mesure.

Emmett m'apporta ma guitare et je déposai doucement Justin dans les bras de sa mère avant de m'installer sur l'accoudoir de du canapé pour lui offrir les paroles que je lui devais. Elle avait changé ma vie depuis dix ans. Et pour toujours. La nuit était partie. Pour toujours.

**[Robert Pattinson - I'll be your lover, too ]**

_**I'll be your man / **Je serai ton homme _

_**I'll understand / **Je comprendrai_

_**I'd do my best to /**Je ferai le mieux pour_

_**Take good care of you / **Bien prendre soin de toi_

_**You'll be my Queen /**Tu seras ma Reine_

_**I'll be your King /**Je serai ton Roi_

_**And, I'll be your Lover, too.../ **Et je serai ton amant, aussi..._

_**THE END**_

* * *

_Bon avant toute critique, quelques remarques :_

_- je sais que les épisodes musicaux comme ceci pullulent et de beaucoup plus grands que moi l'ont fait beaucoup avant moi. Mais j'avais envie de ça._

_- je vous ai noyé de musique car j'avais encore plein de choses à partager avec vous (surtout la dernière) Ecoutez si vous voulez la playlist dans mon profil ou jouez avec you tube._

_- et surtout ..rien n'est jamais parfait même dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais Bastian est un petit gars costaud avec des parents qui l'aiment et une famille merveilleuse. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui !_

_Allez Liza et **Edward** ayez une belle et longue vie avec Junior, Sixtine et Victoire __et **Justin.**_

**_*Cullen15000*_**


End file.
